


Just Another Test Run

by tombs4life



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombs4life/pseuds/tombs4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika Pava has duties in the Resistance, duties which require the utmost focus and attention to carry out. But then there's Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infatuation at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Since the release of Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi, much of this story's plot has diverged from movie universe canon. Not sure why the script writers didn't ask me for advice when they created the latest movie, but oh well! This fic takes place some time after the events of The Force Awakens. Enjoy!
> 
> And I actually love the new movie, so go see it if you haven't yet! xD

"Wait, what is _this _?" Jessika had picked up a long, black staff leaning against the wall of the compartment and is now tossing it from one hand to the other. Wrapping her slender fingers around the grip, she holds the rod up to the light, examining it closely. "It looks like a weapon you'd use to whack someone who owes you money. Finn, you didn't tell me Rey was some sort of thug back on Jakku."__

The ex-Stormtrooper glances up from his _Starpilot Monthly _magazine, and then his eyes widen slightly as the woman lets loose a couple of practice swings with the staff, almost taking off the head of Poe Dameron, who ducks just in time as he enters the room. "Jesus, Pava," he utters, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Speaking of thugs..."__

Jessika shrugs him off playfully, shaking her head. "Hey, it isn't _my _fault you're not as perceptive on the ground as you are in the air."__

"No, but it _is _your fault that you're playing with someone else's belongings." He rolls his eyes, ducking again as the woman jabs at him on purpose this time. "Did Rey give you permission to flail that thing around like a maniac?" Poe runs a hand through his dark hair, raising an eyebrow at Jessika. Then his gaze drifts over to Finn, who quickly looks back down at his magazine, wiping a silly grin off his face. The boy is sprawled out on the bed, his back propped up by several pillows. Poe gives him a nod. "Finn, you feeling any better, bud?"__

Jess had been about to retort with a comeback to Poe's banter—a pretty decent one, too, in her opinion—but decides not to when she sees that her fellow pilot's attention has wandered. She's grown used to the two men unintentionally forgetting about the rest of the world because it happens on a regular basis, and so Jessika simply sighs and sits on the edge of the other bed in the room. Rey's bed. Running her fingers over the thin sheets, her mind drifts to thoughts of the woman, the young Jedi who had gone to find Luke Skywalker. Jessika's breath hitches in her chest, for a couple of reasons: one, because the legendary Skywalker has been her idol since she was, like, seven. And two...well, she shouldn't think about the second reason. She really shouldn't. 

The woman is brought back to reality when she hears a certain name. "...and Rey will be here by tonight, right?" Finn is speaking energetically to Poe. Wow. Minutes before, the boy had been tired and dull, but now he is full of life. His previous mood was understandable, seeing as how he has only recently awoken from a comatose state. But the presence of Dameron seems to have perked him up. 

Poe grins. "Yeah, sometime this evening. And we want everything to be in tip-top shape when she gets back, _don't _we?" He tears his eyes away from Finn to glance pointedly at Jess, who is absently tapping the end of Rey's staff against the ground. She stops just long enough to shoot him a look.__

"Did Poe Dameron just say _tip-top _?"__

She lets out a laugh as he yanks the boot off his foot and gives her the most unconvincing death stare she has ever seen; the corners of his mouth are twitching upward in a smirk. “So what if I did? I’m Poe Dameron, I can say whatever I want.” He puffs out his chest a little from his position on the bed and looks up at her smugly, still holding the boot in his hand. 

Jessika raises her eyebrows incredulously. “Ooh, sounds like someone’s a little cocky. Must be all that attention you’re getting from Finn.” She chuckles in amusement and manages to deflect the subsequent flying boot with Rey’s staff, snorting as the shoe hits the ground. "Nice one! And you say _I’m _a thug!" Jessika bounces up to her feet, weapon in hand, positioning herself in a fighting stance that she is sure she's seen in a Jedi holofilm once. "I know you'd like to undress for us, Dameron, but try and keep the shoes on, alright?" She gives him a devious smile.__

The man throws up his hands. "She's got a stick, Finn. What are we gonna do? We better just surrender here and now!" The darker boy simply shakes his head in laughter, looking between Jessika and Poe and beaming. 

This sort of back-and-forth banter goes on for several moments. It is nothing new—the two pilots love giving each other a hard time. It’s just that sometimes they get a little loud, perhaps a bit too rambunctious, and every now and then somebody gets hurt. All in good fun, of course. 

Finn is still laughing, the sound bouncing off the walls of the room. Poe is slowly unlacing his other shoe, looking up at Jessika innocently. And Jessika is waving the Jakku rod in a mildly threatening way, eyes narrowed as she tries to keep a straight face. Rey, on the other hand... 

"So this is what happens when I leave for a month? Remind me not to do that again." 

They all stop in their tracks and turn their heads toward the doorway. There she is, Rey, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest, smiling brightly at them all. Jessika immediately lowers the staff to her side, coughing once into her fist. Shit, how stupid did she look just now, standing there shamelessly brandishing one of Rey’s personal possessions at her fellow pilot? _Play it cool _, she thinks as she takes a moment to steady herself, having been totally caught off-guard by the woman’s sudden appearance.__

Finn is the first to snap out of the momentary haze. “Rey! I can’t believe it! I thought it’d be at least a few more hours—” He starts moving as if he is going to get up out of bed, but Poe stops him, laying a hand gently on Finn’s knee, then leaps up himself and strides over to the young woman, patting her on the shoulder. 

“I’ll let you give Finn the first hug. He’s been dying to see you. Well, you know, not literally. In fact, just the opposite—as you can see, he finally woke up from his beauty rest.” He tosses a wink back at the other boy. 

“Rey, just please get over here.” Finn is waiting with his arms outstretched, and Rey has the biggest grin on her face as she strolls over to her friend, leaning down to embrace him. Her white teeth had flashed toward Jessika as she’d walked by, and Jess reciprocated the expression, feeling a slight flush in her cheeks. She takes a couple steps to the side so that she can quietly set Rey’s staff back up against the wall, then returns to watch the girl with interest, clasping her fingers together in front of her because she isn't quite sure what to do with her hands. 

_Rey, just please get over here._ God, how Jessika wishes she could say that. How she wishes that she could hug the other woman the way Finn is hugging her right now. Rey’s quick smile had been nice, but it wasn’t filled with the same warmth and vitality as her smiles toward Finn and Poe had been. Of course, the two girls _had_ only met a couple of times. Jessika can remember, like, one real conversation between them. But with Rey gone for several weeks, Jessika has had plenty of time to think about the woman, to build her up inside of her imagination, to pretend that the few times they’d made eye contact had actually meant something. Now, Jess grimaces as she reminds herself that the other woman has more important things to worry about than her. 

The hug between Finn and Rey seems to last an eternity, probably because the boy doesn’t seem to want to let go of her. Rey is chuckling a bit, and then she speaks, the sound muffled slightly because of her position. “Nobody had told me that you were awake, not until yesterday. Apparently they were withholding that information from me so that it wouldn’t interfere with my training, or something ridiculous like that. I insisted on arriving early today so I could see you.” She pauses, having finally been released from Finn’s super-hug, and casts a friendly glance at both Poe and Jess. “ _All_ of you,” she adds, and it doesn’t seem like an afterthought; it is genuine, heartfelt. Jessika’s own heart lurches just a bit as Rey quirks a half-smile at her before turning back to Finn. _Why does she have to be so adorably_ sincere _all the time?_

“I’m just glad you’re here now,” Finn replies happily, pulling Rey by the elbow to a sitting position on his bed. 

“So am I—” Both Poe and Jess say this at the exact same time, and she flings a dirty glance at him, to which he arches an eyebrow in response. 

“So anyway...tell us about Luke Skywalker!” If Finn had seemed bubbly before, now he is in some kind of hyperdrive—he’s peppy and energetic. He is sitting upright in the bed, and Rey’s hand is resting lightly on his arm, and he is staring at her with rapt anticipation. Poe is a little more mellow, as he usually tends to be, but his concentration is focused on Rey (with the occasional sideways glances at Finn) as he stands there next to the bed with his hands in his jumpsuit pockets. Neither he nor Jessika have changed clothes since training; nobody had been expecting Rey this early in the afternoon. 

The woman purses her lips as she thinks. “Master Skywalker...well, the first thing I’ll tell you is that he’s shorter than you’d expect.” Finn and Poe each let out a laugh at this. Rey goes on to talk about her time with the Jedi master, describing how he is training her to become proficient in the Force and how he’s really not as serious as everyone makes him out to be, despite his decision to isolate himself. All three of them nod and listen earnestly, happy to have the girl back among them and eager to hear all she has to say about her time away from D’Qar. 

Jessika, of course, is absorbing the information with possibly even more curiosity than the other two, because this is Luke Skywalker she’s talking about! The man she has adored and admired for years, whose legendary prowess had inspired her to make something of her life. It is for this very reason that the conversation has Jessika’s full and absolute attention. 

There’s no way her absolute attention is due to the fact that Jess has just noticed how Rey bites her lip a little when she’s recalling a detail, or how the girl’s nose crinkles slightly when she finds something amusing. Jess is completely focused on the subject matter, in awe of Rey’s newfound knowledge of Luke Skywalker. 

Okay, perhaps she’s just a little bit in awe of Rey, too. No one needs to know that, though. 

***** 

She’s practically bouncing up and down on her toes, barely able to contain her excitement. It’s almost like Rey has never had cafeteria food before. The girl watches with anticipation as the Twi’lek in front of them walks away with a tray that contains a small slab of grilled meat, cheesy noodles of some sort, a slice of bread with butter, and a cup of mixed fruit. However, the item that truly seems to enthuse Rey is the large slice of chocolate cake on the plate. Jess looks on in amusement as the younger woman licks her lips. 

“Has someone been deprived of chocolate cake lately?” Jessika comments wryly, nudging the girl with her elbow. 

Rey tears her gaze away from the dish to look at her. “I’ve been deprived of chocolate everything,” she replies, and her wistful tone makes Jessika want to just scoop the girl up in her arms and personally escort her to the biggest supply of chocolate in the galaxy, wherever that may be. 

Instead, she grimaces and tilts her head in concern. “Damn...I knew Jedi training was rigorous, but Luke didn’t even let you have chocolate? I might need to have a word with him.” She’d do it, too—even if it _is _Luke Skywalker. Nobody deprives her Rey of anything.__

_She’s not ‘your Rey’, Pava. Get that through your head. ___

“It’s not like he did it on purpose,” Rey insists quickly, stepping forward in line. She’s up next, and her face becomes eager again as she turns toward the bearded man who is loading up the platters. Both her eyebrows raise slightly as he plops a delectable-looking hunk of cake down next to her other food, and Jess cannot help but smirk at the girl’s wide-eyed expression. Rey continues speaking rather distractedly. “You see, he didn’t exactly have the means to easily obtain chocolate; our meals mostly consisted of fish and vegetables. I really shouldn’t complain. The food was...nutritious.” She glances gratefully at the man and lifts her tray off the counter, but then Jess sidles up right beside her, pushes the tray back down with a soft plunk, and clears her throat. 

“Another slice of cake for her, Cal,” she tells him, and when he gives her a questioning look, she proceeds to explain smoothly. “This girl just got back from a month-long mission on a remote planet where all she had to eat were roots and berries. I think you can spare an extra dessert for her.” 

Cal is already sliding another piece onto the girl’s plate, much to Rey’s ineffective objection. Then he shrugs his shoulders. “I wasn’t gonna argue with you, Pava. It’s just, you’re usually the type to _take _food from others, you know? Instead of insisting that they get more.” He chuckles, slipping a tray of provisions over to Jess as Rey hesitantly takes her own and steps to the side.__

“Yeah, well, it’s the end of the week, and I’m in a good mood. What can I say?” She gives him a sly smile as she picks up her tray and turns toward the rest of the dining hall, scanning the tables for Poe and Finn. The guys had arrived to dinner a few minutes before she and Rey, because Jessika had stayed behind to wait for Rey to unpack the few belongings she’d brought back with her from the planet Ahch-To. 

_"You didn’t have to wait for me,” _Rey had commented as she’d set a brown duffel bag on her bed and proceeded to unzip it.__

_“Of course I did,”_ Jess had responded immediately, fiddling with a loose string on the cuff of her orange pilot suit. _“I needed to stay so I could apologize for borrowing your staff-thing without asking and using it to terrorize Poe.” ___

_“Like that would bother me. Anyway, I’m sure you’re starving after hearing me ramble on for the past couple of hours.” ___

_“Trust me, you definitely weren’t rambling, I was captivated by everything. Especially the part about Chewie coughing up that furball.” _Her voice had been light, playful, but the truth is that the normally cool and confident Jessika had gone missing ever since Rey had shown up in the quarters, and Jess was trying desperately to find her again. Why was it so hard? Why did she feel the need to glance nervously at the floor, the walls, the bed—literally everything—instead of making eye contact with the other woman? And why had the room suddenly seemed about ten degrees too warm when Poe and Finn had left them alone?__

Now, in the familiar setting of the bustling cafeteria, Jessika would like to think that she has regained most of her composure. After several moments of scoping out the expansive room before her, Jess’s eyes finally land on the two boys. They are sitting across from one another at a small table in the furthest corner of the dining hall. She nods in their direction and peeks over at Rey, who is standing by her side, her shoulder nearly brushing up against Jessika’s. The Jedi woman’s own scrutiny is focused on the excess of sweets on her plate: two giant slices of cake, slathered with rich chocolate icing and taking up half of the tray. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” she says mildly, her bright brown eyes suddenly connecting with Jess’s, causing the older girl to intake a short, sharp breath. Somehow she manages to reprimand Rey good-naturedly. 

“Of course I did, silly. Now, come on, they’re waiting for us over there.” 

Shuffling ahead, Jessika leads the way to the spot that their friends have claimed. As they navigate around tables and benches and the ever-growing dinner crowd, she does her best to ignore the open mouths and awestruck stares that skim right past the female pilot and fixate on the woman immediately behind her. When she sneaks a glance back over her shoulder, Rey appears to be oblivious, but Jess had known this would happen. Everyone on base is aware of Rey’s heroics and most people have heard about her mission to locate Luke Skywalker, but seeing the girl back on D’Qar after four weeks is somewhat of a surprise for the Resistance members. Couple that with the fact that this is also _Finn’s _first meal in public since he has woken up, and you’ve got yourself a cafeteria full of buzzing conversations, gossip, and a lot of curious gawking.__

Poe seems to be fully conscious of the situation, as well. As Rey and Jess approach, he looks up at them with the slightest hint of relief in his features, laying a palm flat on the table. “Good, you guys made it. I was about ready to go get Rey’s lightsaber—nobody will leave us alone today.” 

“Who knew we were so popular,” Finn chimes in a little weakly. Either he, like Rey, is unaware of the fact that he’s kind of a celebrity here on base, or he is attempting to be humorous, which seems like the more plausible option. Poe knits his eyebrows together in worry, likely taking note of how the other boy’s skin is a shade paler than usual. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have risked you getting up and walking around. It was too much strain on your body.” 

Finn picks at his noodles, knuckles white around his fork to keep his hand from shaking. “I’m fine,” he replies rather tersely. 

“I’m just saying, maybe I should have brought your food—” 

“I’m fine.” 

There is a momentary silence as Jess sits down next to Poe, while Rey takes a spot across the table beside Finn. Rey begins cutting into her steak delicately, and Jess shoves half a piece of bread into her mouth. She peers at the two guys casually as she eats, taking note of the uneasy tension between them. Poe is fidgety and keeps glancing from his untouched plate to the nosy passerbys to Finn’s nonchalant face, over and over and over again. Finn is concentrating on his dinner, bringing the fork up to his mouth steadily and determinedly. Jess supposes that Poe has good reason to be worried about Finn—the exertion of journeying to the cafeteria and being around so many people has obviously drained him. Yet the boy seems insistent upon proving that he is perfectly capable of being a part of the meal. Poe’s anxious body language, however, makes his disapproval of the circumstances all too clear. 

After many quiet seconds of chewing, watching Rey’s expressions as she enjoys the cafeteria food (they’re priceless), and trying to figure out if Dameron will ever stop tapping his foot uncontrollably against the floor, Jessika attempts to lighten the mood, speaking thoughtfully between mouthfuls of food. “You know, if you’re wanting people to go away, you could just ask Threepio to come over here and talk about his time in the droid factory.” She swallows and takes a sip of water. “That always clears a room.” Jess happens to sneak a glance at Rey and notices a twinkle of humor in the other girl’s eyes, which she cherishes. 

Knee still bobbing up and down, Poe seems grateful for the comment. “Yeah, but that means _we’d_ have to endure his story. Again.” He pauses to give a group of pubescent-looking recruits a firm look as they lumber by, which probably stops them from asking either Rey or Finn for their autographs. “Besides, this whole thing will pass soon. People just have nothing better to do than drool all over you two.” He motions toward Finn and Rey. “Infatuation at its finest.” 

Holding her drink with both hands, Jessika takes another long sip, lowering her eyes and thanking the heavens that she and the other pilot haven’t fallen prey to this phenomenon like everyone else has. _Nope, definitely no drooling on this side of the table. Haha. Hahaha... ___

Rey has stopped nibbling at a piece of fruit and is looking at Poe, puzzled. “Wait, they’re _infatuated _with Finn and me? Why on Jakku would they be infatuated? We’re just people.”__

Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, Jess interjects helpfully. “Two new, exciting, and _extraordinary _people. You basically became legends overnight after what happened at Starkiller base.”__

Finn sets his fork down gingerly. “But you guys were there, too,” he points out. 

“True,” Poe says immediately, jumping on the opportunity to answer Finn’s question. “But we’re Resistance pilots. Everybody is already used to our heroic greatness. You and Rey, though?” He makes a smooth gesture with his hand. “You’re young, fresh, and have way cooler backstories than Jess and I could ever even dream up.” 

“Plus, you guys are _nice_ ,” Jessika adds, stopping Rey when she tries to object. “And everyone likes nice people. It makes you more approachable, and if you’re approachable, that means they might get the chance to actually talk to you.” She lets out a mock-gasp, hands flying up to her cheeks. “ _Oh my god, did Rey just look at me? I’m pretty sure she looked at me for like, half a second._ ” Jess pauses to lower her voice a little, sitting up straighter, trying her best to stay in character. “ _Oh yeah? Well, Rey said ‘hi’ to me yesterday. I almost passed out from excitement!_ ” She snorts at her own impressions, feeling a sense of satisfaction when she hears Finn snickering across the table. 

At the same time, she chooses to ignore the smug remark that is meant only for her ears: “Who does that remind me of?” Poe’s voice is teasing, knowing. As usual. 

Rey places her arms on the table and leans forward, slightly indignant. “You’re making that up, there’s no way you actually heard people say those things.” 

The female pilot mimics Rey’s movements, leaning forward on her arms and nodding earnestly. “It’s true, every word! ….Mostly. My point is, the entire base is fascinated by you and, despite Poe’s optimism, it might not stop any time soon.” She shrugs. “If I were you, I’d take advantage of it.” 

The other woman raises her eyebrows. “How? By asking my ‘admirers’,”—she uses air quotations for that word—”to give me a foot massage? To clean my room for me? To hand me their desserts at dinner time?” She stops suddenly, her eyes widening, and Jessika can feel her own face grow warm as she watches Rey warily. 

“Uh, exactly. You could be the most well-fed member of the Resistance, if you wanted.” She twists her fingers together in her lap. 

“Careful, all these ideas might go to her head,” Finn jokes. He appears to be feeling more like himself, and thank kriff for that, because Dameron has finally stopped twitching beside Jess. 

Rey is staring at her with a contemplative expression on her face and absent-mindedly prodding one of the cake slices with her fork. “Am I really that fascinating?” the girl asks offhandedly. 

The question is coupled with a look of genuine skepticism that tears Jessika apart. But although she wants very badly to nod feverishly and tell Rey that, yes, she is probably one of the most fascinating and utterly amazing people in the entire universe, she resists the urge, and instead opts for a more neutral response. “You’re different,” she replies, bringing her eyes up to meet Rey’s briefly. She thinks she can see a trace of something there, but she’s not entirely sure what. “In a good way, of course.” 

How is it that Rey’s stare always contains a certain level of intensity? Their gazes remain locked for a moment before the younger woman finally takes a bite of the chocolate cake. Her eyelids flutter shut and she sighs in content. “Why did I ever leave? This cake far surpasses Luke’s attempts at making pudding out of bristlemelons and crustacean shells.” 

Poe chokes on his drink, while Finn and Jess exchange a simultaneous look of intrigued disgust. Before they get the chance to question Rey about her eccentric eating habits, however, they are interrupted by the familiar, matter-of-fact utterances of a golden droid who is waddling up to their table. At first, Jess’s fellow pilot looks like he is about to jump up and scare the droid away—before he realizes that C-3PO is not there to heckle Finn. Instead, the droid stops right at Jessika’s elbow. They all look at him expectantly and Jess turns in her seat. “Threepio? What is it?” she asks uncertainly. 

C-3PO, his tone laced with the usual mixture of excited nervousness and sophistication, responds promptly. “Ahem...well, Miss Pava, I have been told to give you a message. General Organa has requested that you report to the command center once you have finished your meal.” 

Jessika sets her cup down on the table. “Just me?” _Crap, what have I done this time? ___

The droid gives a brisk nod. “Indeed.” 

Poe looks perplexed. “The general calls for you, and you alone? That’s different. If I’m not invited, it can’t be a mission briefing.” 

The woman’s eyes gleam. “What, like I’m not important enough to be given a mission on my own? You may be top pilot, but that doesn’t mean the rest of us just get tossed out a window.” Glancing at Rey, who has been watching this whole exchange attentively, Jess sighs. “Still, I guess it _is_ kind of unusual…I wonder if I should be worried?” She peers over at C-3PO questioningly, but the droid seems a little bit unsettled, as if he does not know how to respond. 

“Er...my apologies, but the general gave no further instruction, so I fear that I cannot ease your concerns on this matter.” 

Dameron just whistles lowly. “Shoot, Pava. What did you do this time?” 

Swallowing a bite of cake, Rey looks up and furrows her brows at Poe’s remark. “ _This _time? Hold on...Jessika, does that mean you’re like...”—she drops her voice to a whisper—”...a troublemaker?”__

The funny thing is that the woman seems at least partially serious, like she might find the idea both worrisome and alluring. Jess, of course, can't pass up the opportunity to give her a quick wink. “Who knows? I prefer to maintain an air of mystery at all times. It adds to my charm.” 

Rey’s ensuing response is rather surprising. She inclines her head to the side a bit, and with a trace of mischief in her voice, says, “I’m pretty sure mysteries are meant to be solved.” There’s that fixating look again, the one that makes it so hard for Jess to keep still, to keep her fingers from tying knots around each other, to keep her own gaze cool and even. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Jessika does her very best to make sure her chin stays level and her eyes are on the other woman. 

“Well, if you're gonna go snooping around, don't go running to _them _.” She jerks her head toward Finn and Poe, who immediately begin to utter words of protest. “Those two will feed you false information, you can trust me on that.”__

“Am I _supposed_ to trust a mystery woman? How do I know you're not just trying to cause more trouble?” She's got the cutest little smirk on her face and Jessika is slightly thrown-off by it. Well, this girl can hold her own. _Maybe she's not as innocent as everyone thinks._ Jessika opens her mouth to speak but falters when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Oh, right. C-3PO is still standing near her, probably waiting for Jessika to respond to him. After all, a summons from General Organa is not a matter that should be ignored. 

Yet, for the moment, her mind is occupied by...other thoughts. Confusing thoughts. 

Rey can’t be flirting with her right now. The girl’s words may have been tinged with a certain level of playfulness, but she is probably unconscious of the suggestive qualities her speech had contained—just as she had been oblivious to the obsession that most of the base members seem to have with her. No, Rey is simply being witty, a trait which Jessika is glad to see that the other woman possesses. 

_You should stop. Right now. Stop finding things that you like about her._ Because although Rey is the absolute perfect combination of cleverness and naivety, of resilience and charisma—she’s not the kind of girl who has time for romantic frivolities. For one thing, if the other woman really is training to become a Jedi, Jessika is fairly certain that such affairs are against the strict “Jedi code”, if it still exists. _Plus, you barely know her. Plus, she’s out of your league. Plus, even if she happens to realize that you’re attracted to her, she’ll never feel the same way. Plus, she’s absolutely, positively, waaayy out of your league. Plus— ___

“Miss Pava! I really must insist that you either confirm or deny that you will be visiting the command center after dinner. Otherwise, I shall be forced to assume that you did not hear my message, in which case I will need to relay it again.” 

Jessika Pava is an X-wing fighter pilot for the Resistance. She has duties, responsibilities, people who rely on her. _Don’t let some youngling crush interfere with your job. Just focus on what’s important, okay? ___

But now Rey, the girl that she really hasn’t known for very long, who definitely wasn’t flirting with her earlier, is lightly kicking Jessika’s leg under the table, probably to urge the woman to answer the poor droid at her elbow. Rey’s foot grazes against the pilot’s calf for a split second longer than necessary, and when Jess notices that Rey is effectively looking down at her dessert, at C-3PO, at random Resistance members who almost brush up against her as they walk by—at everything and everyone _except _Jess—she can't help the small somersault that her stomach does. And as Rey hastily pokes at her cake and somehow manages to miss her mouth when she lifts her fork up to it, spilling crumbs all down the front of her shirt and muttering a very un-Reylike profanity, Jessika really can’t be blamed for the fact that at this moment, she is finding it rather difficult to remember where, exactly, her priorities should lie.__


	2. Remember that One Time?

_Dameron is going to pay for this._

_Jessika had woken up to a pounding in her skull, like a million incessant little Ewoks were throwing rocks at her head. Big rocks._

_She’d tossed and turned in bed for a good twenty minutes before finally ripping the covers off, standing up angrily, and then immediately sitting back down again, clutching her forehead in agony and squeezing her eyelids shut. No. This doesn’t happen. Jessika Pava does_ not _fall victim to hangovers._

_The only clue as to how she’d gotten this way? A note, written on a white index card that had been left on top of Jessika’s bedside table. One glance through her half-squinted eyes and she had known immediately who’d left it. The small, neat scrawl was characteristically familiar to her, and she had let out a groan before she’d even picked it up off the tabletop._

Pava-  


Sorry I left the party last night. I guess I just wasn’t in a very “celebratory” mood. But don’t worry, I told Snap to give your last drink a little kick, if you know what I mean. Before you get mad, please realize that I just wanted you to have fun! You’ve been kind of quiet lately.  


-Poe Dameron  


P.S: You’re already mad, aren’t you? Oops. Please don’t hunt me down and skin me alive. 

_Her nostrils had flared just a bit. Typical Dameron, always playing the good guy, as if he was simply being thoughtful by spiking her drink. And who did he think he was, claiming that_ she’s _been “quiet” lately? Jessika could say the exact same thing about him! No matter what either of them happen to be going through right now, no matter how “considerate” his intentions_ may _have been, he’d had no right to interfere with her night like this. Surely he had realized that._

_“I’m going to hunt him down,” Jessika mutters to herself, crumpling up the scrap of paper in her fist. She may or may not skin him alive, but with the way her morning is going, she has half a mind to do it. The other half, the rational one, has been muffled down by sharp twinges of shooting pain. It is this discomfort, this constant reminder that Poe Dameron is at the root of Jess’s post-party hangover, that drives her to march straight out her bedroom door and into the bright hallway, the fluorescently-lit passage almost too harsh for her bloodshot eyes to handle._

_She’d hardly bothered to change into something decent; as it is, she’s wearing a simple black tank top that had been part of her outfit from last night, and some light grey sweatpants that she’d pulled out of her dirty laundry pile and briskly slipped on. Jessika must be quite a sight for the few people who pass her in the hall. The woman’s long hair is tangly and rather unkempt, and from the back it probably bears resemblance to a baby Wookie. A_ homeless _baby Wookie. And since she had neglected washing her face at all since the party, the sparse amount of eyeliner and mascara that she had applied yesterday is now much less than perfect-looking. Top all this off with the exhausted yet indignantly-determined expression Jess is sporting like warpaint, and one could start to understand why the other base members are purposely steering clear of her as she resolutely trudges down the hallway, around a corner, up a flight of stairs, and along another corridor._

_Finally Jessika reaches her intended destination, and she pauses momentarily to lean her forearm on the steel compartment door in front of her and catch her breath. This sudden cessation of movement causes all the blood to rush back to her brain and...damn, how her head is pulsing._ That sneaky pilot, _she thinks in annoyance._ Messing with my alcohol and then not even sticking around afterward. _Jessika can only hope to the gods that she hadn’t made a complete and utter fool out of herself last night. She despises this feeling of being out of touch with her own actions. It’s not what she is used to at all._

_Eventually, the woman works up the strength to raise her other fist to the door and bang on it loudly. “Dameron!” she shouts into the metal, her forehead practically touching the door. No answer. With a grimace she knocks again, somehow even more insistently this time, and now her voice takes on a menacing edge. “Poe Dameron! Open up and face me, Flyboy! We need to talk about something!”_

_The strain on her lungs and vocal cords causes her whole body to feel weaker—yelling vengefully at an unresponsive door can’t be good for a hangover. Despite this, Jess grits her teeth, ignores her somewhat spinning vision, and continues on fervently, banging and shouting for a good thirty seconds or so, until an inquisitive voice speaks up from behind her._

_“Um, I could be wrong, but I don’t think you’ll find him in there.”_

_Jessika turns around stormily, her unfocused eyes landing on a girl. No, a woman. Maybe it’s because she’s currently a little distracted and irritated and fatigued, but Jess doesn’t seem to know which part of this woman to concentrate on: the lightsaber hanging at her belt, the calm and astute posture, the toned arm muscles that are partially exposed by her sleeves? Those standard-issue charcoal Resistance vests make most people appear pale and washed-out, but somehow this woman looks radiant. Her light brown hair is pulled back into a sleek braided style, a couple loose strands framing her face. It’s a pretty face, too, Jessika notices. Alert and intelligent._

_The pilot swallows dryly, some of her pent up resentment evaporating at the sight of this woman. “You’re Rey,” she blurts out, and then she bites her lip and curses herself inwardly._ Don’t make this awkward, for you or for her. _“I mean, I’ve seen you before, with Dameron.” A pause. Rey’s perceptive eyes flicker downward and then back up almost unnoticeably, her curious features blending with a vague look of friendliness that leaves Jessika unsure of how to feel._

_“I am,” the woman agrees with a simple nod. Her speech contains a charming accent, which Jess is finally becoming attuned to. “And yes, Poe and I have spent some time together lately. We’ve sort of bonded, I suppose. He’s very...nice.”_

_This last sentence hangs in the air between them, like Rey is trying hard to figure out why someone would be bombarding Poe’s living quarters this early in the morning. Jessika can’t really blame her. Dameron definitely has many moments when he is kind and likeable and pleasant; these moments just don’t usually happen around_ her. 

_Rey watches observantly as Jessika, who had still been leaning most of her body weight against the compartment door, pushes herself off of it and turns to face the other woman. Jess glances from the door to Rey, scratching the back of her neck and suddenly feeling a tad self-conscious about the current situation. She’d gotten frustrated and angry so quickly, and it’s all kind of a blur to her—but Jessika is fairly certain that her own air of jaded hostility a few seconds ago was not exactly flattering. And Rey had just witnessed it._

_“You’re probably wondering...I mean, this looks kind of weird, I guess—” Jessika forces herself to stop talking and take a breath. Then she straightens up, runs a hand through her own hair (her fingers get caught among the tangles, which she tries to play off subtly), and extends an arm toward Rey. “Let me introduce myself. I’m Jessika. It’s great to finally meet you.” She offers the best version of a grin that she can right now, even though moving her face at all is kind of painful. “I’m sure Dameron has told you_ wonderful _things about me.”_

_Rey steps forward and shakes her hand fluidly. “Actually, I don’t think he’s said much about you.” She wavers, looking uncertain for the first time. “What I mean is, it seems like we usually just end up talking about Finn when we’re together. Do you know Finn?”_

_Inside, Jessika’s simmering attitude toward Poe has resurfaced._ He hasn’t even bothered to mention me? Wow, what a guy. _But she maintains an outward, straight-across smile when she replies. “I know_ of _Finn. I think Poe was going to introduce me to him, before the whole Starkiller mission. But life got a little hectic for both of us. And now, of course, things are just...different.”_

_The other girl inclines her head and crosses her arms loosely over her chest. “Different...that’s a good way to put it. Everything is just a little off. Which is sort of why I didn’t go to the party—or, what did they call it? A ‘victory celebration’?”_

_Jess grimaces. “Yeah. A victory celebration.” But it had only been three days since the big mission, and although they’d won the fight, the ordeal had not come without its costs. “I don’t think anyone has fully recovered yet, though. A celebration can be a nice distraction, but it’s also just a reminder of what happened, you know?”_

_“I suppose the Resistance gets points for trying to enjoy the victory. But...a lot of good people were lost. And Finn…” Rey breaks off, and her sincere expression crumbles for an instant, but then she quickly covers it up with a halfhearted smile. “Sorry. I guess I haven’t fully recovered, either.”_

_If Jessika hadn’t just met the girl, and if she wasn’t looking and feeling so tired and disheveled, she would undoubtedly pull Rey in for a tight, comforting embrace. But with Jess’s day-old clothes and messy hair and shadowed eyes, she is pretty sure that such a gesture would be far from comforting to the other woman._

_The pilot does take a step closer, though. “Hey,” she says hesitantly, her lowered voice feeling a little rough after all the shouting she’d just done. “You do know that the medical droids have predicted a full recovery from Finn, don’t you? He’ll wake up when he’s ready.” One thing Jessika actually remembers from last night is that Poe had given her the low-down on Finn’s condition at the party, before he’d left—and before he’d “thoughtfully” meddled with her drink. The man had seemed tentatively hopeful at the status report, but the fact of the matter is that Finn is still in a coma. Nothing is for certain until the boy’s eyes are open and he’s asking where Dameron’s jacket is._

_“I know. I...know he’ll be okay. ” Rey’s voice breaks off almost imperceptibly, but Jess picks up on it. Then Rey subtly averts her gaze, and this action alone is enough to pique Jessika’s concerned interest._

_“Are you alright?”_

_After a few moments’ pause, the other girl shrugs dismissively. “Yes, I’m alright. Don’t worry about it. It’s just that...—” She seems like she is about to say something more, but then she catches herself and changes the direction of the sentence. “My...mind just drifts off sometimes.”_

_Jessika is unsettled by the girl’s forlorn demeanor and her poor attempts at hiding it. She takes a breath. “I know we just met, but—believe it or not—I’m actually a pretty decent listener. Even in my…” She glances down at herself, picking at an unidentified stain on her black tank top. “...current state.”_

_Rey’s mouth turns upward and she shakes her head. “I was overthinking, that’s what I was doing.” She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, and her lips spread into a small smile that’s just a little sheepish. “And I was about to get deep and personal with you. But that’s not at all how first-conversations are supposed to go, is it? We’re supposed to be making small talk and trading polite questions with one another.”_

_“I think I kind of ruined the whole 'normal-conversation' thing from the beginning.” Jessika motions toward the compartment door. Despite her curiosity, she decides not to push the matter further. Instead, Jess allows her face to darken with purpose. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m on the hunt for Dameron.”_

_Rey lets out a soft laugh. “I had figured that much out for myself. So, should I even ask what he did to make you so...determined?”_

_Determined. It’s interesting how Rey can look at Jessika, take in her totally-unkempt appearance and irate attitude, and settle on “determined” as the word to best describe her. “You could ask, but I’m not sure I should answer. I wouldn’t want to change your opinion of him.”_

_Uncrossing her arms, Rey feigns seriousness by raising an eyebrow. “You don’t think he’s a nice person?”_

_“I think that he_ can _be nice. There’s a reason why most of the girls around here are always fawning all over him. Well, that, and his wonderfully-luscious hair, of course.”_

_Rey’s face glows good-naturedly. “I’ll admit, I_ did _ask Poe if I could touch his hair once.” Her nose crinkles a bit and she raises her hands as if to reassure Jessika. “But don’t worry, that doesn’t mean I’m one of his obsessive admirers! It takes a lot more than luscious hair to make me swoon.”_

_Jessika is suddenly even more keenly aware of her own bedraggled hairstyle. And did Rey really just say “swoon”?_

_“That makes two of us, then,” Jess replies. “Maybe we can start a club or something.”_

_The other woman cracks a real smile this time, which sends a warmth through Jessika’s body. Then Rey’s eyes skim over to Jess’s arm—at her black wristband watch, which Jess had forgotten that she was wearing. “Can you tell me what time it is?”_

_“Sure thing. It’s…” Jess glances down, and then she does a double take. “...17:20? Wait, what?” The pilot looks around in confusion, cursing the fact that this part of base does not have windows. She scans Rey’s face searchingly. “Is it really after five p.m.?”_

_Rey is just gazing at her, trying to suppress a bout of laughter. “What time did you_ think _it was?” She holds a hand up comically. “Nevermind, don’t answer that...Anyway, I unfortunately need to be going. I’m off to the command center before I head out.”_

_Jessika blinks. “The Skywalker mission…”_

_“Yes. I’m...not sure how long I’ll be gone.” She doesn’t seem sad, just a little pensive, reflective. Jess gets the feeling that Rey has a lot on her mind right now._ How does she stay so relaxed? _the pilot wonders distantly._

_“But as for_ your _mission, Jessika…” Rey dips her head toward Poe’s living quarters again. “I may not be one of Poe Dameron’s fangirls, but I’m still his friend.”_

_Throwing her hands up lightly, Jess gives her a casual smile. “Hey, I wouldn’t expect you to help me with that. This is between Dameron and me, you don’t have to get involved. In fact, it might be better that way—I don’t need any innocent bystanders getting hurt.”_

_Rey had taken a few steps down the hall, but she stops when she is just past Jessika. “My thoughts exactly. You two can figure this out on your own. Poe’s always been nothing but nice to me, which is why I’m definitely not going to tell you that he went to visit Finn about an hour ago, and that he should be back in about ten minutes, and that, if you try opening his door, you’ll actually find that he left it unlocked. I’ll keep those things to myself, because he’s my friend.”_

_With that, she turns around on her heel, leaving Jessika with mixed feelings of wonder and yearning. She resists the urge to desperately ask Rey a question about the mission or if she could maybe, possibly, just give Jess a rough estimate of how long she might be gone, and settles with saying teasingly, “I think Dameron needs more friends like you.”_

_The girl looks back at her, eyes twinkling. “He’s got you and me—who else does he need?”_

_As Rey walks on, the metal of her lightsaber glints and it catches Jessika’s eye. Her mind becomes occupied with faint thoughts about how the handle looks well-used, like the weapon is old—passed down from generation to generation. The idea fills Jessika with excitement, but now Rey is leaving, almost around the corner, and Jessika is just standing there stupidly with her sloppy clothes and smudged face._

_“Good luck, Rey!” Her voice cracks. God, she’s thirsty—stupid hangover. Jess stands by the compartment door, contemplating her next move, and at some point during this time she realizes something. Maybe it had been the girl’s smooth accent, or her calm and keen mannerisms, but once Rey is fully out of view, Jessika leans against the whitewashed wall and notices that her headache has mysteriously disappeared._

*****

Jessika briskly pushes her tray to the side to get it out of the way. When she finally speaks, her tone has become more serious again. “Don’t worry, Threepio, I heard you. Did it...seem urgent?”

At her elbow, C-3PO would probably appear anxious, if his face could express emotion. “I’m very sorry, Miss Pava, but could you please clarify? I am not sure what you—”

“I mean, did the general look like she was angry, or upset, or like she was going to kill me in any way, shape or form?” Rey’s still not looking at her, instead focusing on wiping at her shirt with a paper napkin. Poe and Finn have started a conversation of their own, apparently not all _that_ concerned with the fact that Jessika has been summoned to meet privately with Organa.

“Oh! I do not believe so,” C-3PO replies in hasty reassurance. “Judging by the general’s overall posture and demeanor, and after analyzing the pitch of her voice along with the word choice and structure of her sentence—her exact words were, ‘C-3PO, please tell Pava of Blue Squadron that I’d like to talk to her after dinner’—I would conclude that, no, it is not a matter of the utmost urgency. However, I would deem it necessary to adhere to her request of reporting right after dinner, and not several hours later, as that would be considered rude and—”

“I’ll go now.” Jessika stands up abruptly, casting a glance at the others. “I’ll have to catch up with you guys later. You better not have too much fun without me.” She points a stern finger at Poe. “Especially you.”

Poe stops speaking with Finn long enough to look up at her roguishly. “Don’t worry, I was just gonna take them to go try out that brand new spaceflight simulator they installed down in Hangar B. Normally the newbies don’t have access, but, you know, they’ll be with me.” He clasps his hands together on top of the table.

Jessika finds herself bristling at this comment—even though she’s ninety-percent sure Dameron is joking—especially when she sees that Rey is looking particularly animated at his idea. But before Jess can mutter a decent retort, Poe chuckles. “Relax, Pava. We’d never go without you.”

As if to further convince her, Finn nods affirmingly at Jessika. “Besides, we’ll _definitely_ need you with us when we try that program out. I’m not sure I’d completely trust Poe in a flight simulator…”

The man in question looks mildly shocked at Finn’s remark. “Excuse me?” he says disbelievingly. “Do you know who you’re talking about, here?” Poe’s words would sound annoyingly arrogant if his eyes weren’t glinting with their usual warmth and easygoingness.

Finn leans back a little, unperturbed. “Yeah, I know who I’m talking about. I’m talking about Poe Dameron, the hotshot pilot who’s probably even more reckless than usual when the situation isn’t actually real.” He licks his lips, looking the other man in the eye and staying fairly nonchalant. “I’m sorry, Poe, but if we get a chance to use the simulator, I’ll be shooting for a high score.”

Jess smirks. “I’d have to agree with Finn on that,” she says, lifting one leg over the long bench and then the other. She’d known she had liked the boy from the moment they had met. 

Poe’s knee-tapping has started up again, but Jess suspects that it is out of enthusiasm rather than nervousness this time. “It sounds to me like you’re issuing a challenge,” he observes, leaning forward in his seat. “If you think you could last longer in that simulator than I could, just come out and say it, Finn.”

“Alright, sure. I think I could last longer than you. There.”

And just like that, the two are off on their own tangent again, unconsciously tuning out everyone else in the vicinity. Jess just watches them with passive fascination before finally turning to the protocol droid once more. “Alright, Threep, I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Let’s head out.” She moves to pick up her tray, but a hand reaches across the table and lands lightly on her arm. Jessika glances up sharply.

“I’ll take that for you,” Rey says, removing her hand almost as soon as it touches Jessika. “It’s the least I can do for the cake.”

The two girls’ eyes finally meet, Rey with her even stare, Jessika with a look of cool appreciation. “You’re too nice, Rey. But thanks. And...you _did_ deserve those desserts, just so you know.” 

Rey doesn’t say anything, just shakes her head, that little smile returning to her lips. C-3PO scoots away a couple paces as Jessika removes herself from the table. “Oh, what generous friends you two are to each other! It quite reminds me of the relationship that R2 and I have, except that I can count the number of nice things he has ever done for me on one hand, and he has a tendency to make very rude noises in front of me, and…” The droid trails off doubtfully. “Oh dear, perhaps I’ve gotten myself confused.”

Jessika gives Rey a small wave, then pushes Poe’s shoulder to remind him that the young Jedi woman is still sitting there. She moves away from the table and heads toward the cafeteria doors, C-3PO just slightly behind her. The room is buzzing with activity, with Resistance members laughing and talking and eating, yet luckily most of them had stopped coming up to see Finn and Rey a little bit ago. They’re still throwing the occasional glance toward their table, Jessika notices. A couple of appraising stares are lobbed _Jess’s_ way, too, as if to say _Why does she get to sit with them?_

Jess doesn’t talk much as she and the droid maneuver around people and tables, but when they emerge into the much-quieter hallway, the pilot slows her pace and twists her head to look at him.

“You know what this reminds me of, Threepio?”

The droid tilts his head and his torso upward. “I cannot say that I do, Miss Pava. Please enlighten me!”

She conceals a laugh as they move along. Jess has actually always been fond of C-3PO, despite his tendency to rattle on about matters that no one really gives a Chobb’s knob about. “Do you remember that time when you were telling me a story about Luke Skywalker—the one about the Jedi Temple?”

“Why, of course I remember that! If I recall, I was regaling you about his accomplishments after the Battle of Yavin...and you were listening with much enthusiasm. However, I do not quite see what our present circumstances have to do with that instance…”

“That time, we were interrupted because I had a meeting in the command center.” They are trekking toward the middle of the building, stopping in front of an elevator so that they can descend into the depths of headquarters. “I don’t know, it’s just that feeling of déjà vu, I guess.”

The droid makes the connection, and then he appears a bit distressed. “I do apologize for disturbing your meal this evening, Miss Pava. You and your friends looked like you were having a very stimulating conversation! Young Rey seemed especially enamoured, judging by the way she was watching you with great interest.”

Jessika snorts, hitting the button on the wall a little harder than intended. The elevator doors slide open and they step inside. “You don’t have to lie to me, C-3PO. She barely looked at me.”

“My word!” As the elevator moves and they travel downward, the space completely vacant except for Jess and the droid, C-3PO seems taken aback. “I beg your pardon, but if you didn’t already know, I am not programmed to lie unless specifically ordered to do so by the person I am assisting. Which currently is you—and it would be rather illogical for you to order me to lie to _yourself_ , so, therefore, you _must_ know that I am telling the truth. Or, rather, I am simply conveying what I observed as I approached your table earlier.”

After several long seconds, the elevator comes to a halt. Jessika sighs, waving remissively. “No, no, I know you’re not lying. I didn’t mean it. It’s just that I...I don’t need that kind of encouragement right now. I have to stay focused on my job, you know?” They cross through the doors and enter another passage. As their steady pace brings them closer to the command center, Jessika can feel her pulse quicken with curiosity and slight apprehension. She wracks her brain yet again to try and figure out what Organa would possibly want to talk about.

“You always _have_ fascinated me, Miss Pava.” The golden droid seems to have given up on trying to follow the woman’s train of thought. “But I believe I do understand your concern. An expert starfighter pilot such as yourself _is_ supposed to stay focused.”

“Exactly, Threepio,” Jessika says with a sigh of relief, surprised that the droid seems to comprehend her reasoning at least somewhat. 

“Although...it _did_ appear as though Rey was only trying to initiate a staring contest. From my experience aboard the Millennium Falcon in the old days, I actually learned that the occasional distraction is healthy. It keeps you ‘on your toes’, as the hip people say.”

 _On your toes_. Jessika clears her throat quietly. “Uh...whatever you say. You might be onto something, but there does come a point where a distraction changes from something that’s healthy to something that completely consumes your life.”

If C-3PO had seemed confused before, now he is bordering on bewildered. “I may be missing a key detail, here, but I should hardly think that young Rey’s intentions are to completely consume your life. I am not even quite sure what all that would entail, or how she would manage to do it…”

“Oh, she could do it pretty easily, I’m sure. Without even meaning to. And that’s exactly my point, Threep. I don’t need her as a distraction, or even the possibility of it. In fact, as much as I hate to say it, maybe it would be best if I don’t think about her at all.”

Yes, that might be best. Absolutely. It would be the mature thing to do, too...right? Rey’s just too perfect to _not_ be a distraction—she’s beautiful, smart, and undeniably sincere. And...she likely has no idea how infatuated Jessika has become with her in such a short period of time. This situation is already causing Jess a great deal of inner turmoil, so the only logical course of action is to cut the girl out of her life right now. It would be better that way.

Of course, even Jess can see that this plan has too many flaws to count.

Threepio tilts his head to the side. “Miss Pava, I am slightly concerned with your way of thinking.” They have finally stopped treading through the passages and are now standing by a set of large double doors that lead to the command center. “I hope you do not mind my asking this, but...why, exactly, would you want to stop thinking about a nice girl like Rey? It seems that everybody here at base is quite fond of her.”

Jessika sighs heavily. “I might be a little _too_ fond of her, Threepio. Do you understand?” She avoids looking at the golden droid and instead focuses on the doors ahead, thinking that she should probably brace herself for whatever the General has to say to her.

After a momentary pause, C-3PO makes a small noise of recognition. “Oh!” he proclaims softly. 

She stuffs her hands into her jumpsuit pockets. “Yeah. And thinking about her has already been enough of a distraction. See? We’re just standing here talking, and now General Organa is probably wondering why I’m taking so long.”

“Oh, heavens, you’re right! Well, you should probably get on in there, then.” The droid is already turning around to leave, and, if Jess didn’t know any better, she’d say that he looks rather uncomfortable all of a sudden. _Can droids feel uncomfortable?_ “You don’t want to keep Princess—er, I mean, the _general_ —waiting! Goodness.” 

The pilot is just a little bothered by C-3PO’s stuttering. “Hey, I want you to keep this conversation between you and me, alright?”

C-3PO gives her a nod of affirmation. “Why, of course, Miss Pava! I won’t say a word to anyone. ...Have a nice day!” Then he turns and begins waddling away at a slightly faster pace than usual. Hm. That was definitely the oddest reaction she’s ever gotten out of the droid. Sure, he may have been surprised by her remark, but why had he appeared so...edgy?

She resists the urge to roll her eyes at his behavior and instead takes a deep breath, moves through the doors, and walks down the short, dark hallway that leads to the meeting room. Jessika steps lightly, carefully, but with a purpose, as well. Being in this room always reminds her of why she’d decided to join the Resistance in the first place: to fight for a just cause.

_Not to develop crushes on pretty Jedi girls._

She shushes the tiny voice in her head and continues pushing forward until she reaches the main room, which is lit up by control panels and systematic screens. General Organa is hunched over a table, gazing at a digital map of some sort with her brows furrowed and her lips pursed in concentration. Jessika knocks lightly on the wall. The general looks up at her, a warm-yet-strained smile appearing on her features.

“Good, you made it. I was a little afraid to send C-3PO into that dining hall alone—you know how unbalanced he can be, sometimes.”

“Nobody knocked him over today, General. I stayed close to him.” Jess steps further into the room, keeping an air of politeness about her as Organa straightens up. “I was kind of worried when I got your message, though. Is anything wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, Pava.” With a pause, she reaches to grab a stack of papers off the nearby table. “I just need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it, General?” She rises and falls on the heels of her feet in tense expectation.

“I need to talk to you about Rey.”

There’s this moment that passes as Jessika just stares at the other woman blankly.

Shit. So much for not thinking about those pretty Jedi girls.


	3. Scavenger Hunt

Sometimes life can take a person by surprise. Of course, as an experienced fighter pilot for the Resistance, Jessika’s not exactly accustomed to being caught off-guard. She has to expect the unexpected, and that’s the thing—she’s usually _ready_ for the surprises.

“Rey?” Jess’s mouth forms the name easily, smoothly, but the rest of her sentence comes out in a rather uncomposed jumble. “I...uh, what...what about her?” Mind whirling, she almost forgets that she is standing in front of General Organa and that now would probably be a good time to _not_ sound like a blundering idiot.

“You know that she just returned from Ahch-To, don’t you?” Organa is studying the papers in her hands carefully and with scrutiny.

 _Is that really even a question?_ “Yes, General. I...actually had dinner with her tonight,” she replies, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, and then as an afterthought she adds, “with Dameron and Finn, as well.”

The other woman lifts her appraising stare from the sheets of paper to direct it at Jessika. “Did you? Good. I’m glad you’ve spent a little time with her.” Organa steps toward her evenly. “Here, I want you to take a look at this.” 

She offers the stack to Jess, who diligently adjusts it in her own grip. Before she takes a glimpse at the file, however, she cannot help but notice an inkling of a frown on Organa’s countenance. A feeling of disquiet settles inside of Jessika, whose wary gaze finally falls to the first page of the document, and after her eyes adjust to the writing, she realizes that this is a copy of a handwritten letter.

The font is large and purposeful. Something about it draws Jess in, and a newfound intrigue wipes away the concern she had been harboring.

_Leia,  
If you knew how many times I’ve tried writing this letter, you’d probably laugh. It’s hard for me to even know where to begin after so long. Maybe part of the problem is the fact that I haven’t held a writing utensil in what feels like an eternity. But, you’re my sister, and if anyone would understand—_

Jessika wrests her eyes away from the penmanship. They lock onto Organa, who has turned away from the pilot and is now standing stock-still with her arms crossed over her chest. “This...this is from Luke,” Jess realizes. She inspects the document with anticipation, rifling through the pages promptly. There are seven in total.

The general doesn’t move as she responds. “Yes, Pava. If you’ve talked to Rey at all, you’re probably aware that he did not return with her this afternoon. He stayed on his planet.” The older woman’s voice sounds strangely distant.

Earlier today, Rey’s voice had contained the same distantness. Her eyes had glazed over and she became motionless when Finn asked the question they’d all been wondering:

_“But Rey...is he here on D’Qar? Please tell me Luke Skywalker is in this building.”_

_“...No, he stayed behind.”_

She hadn’t said why. Jessika was dying to ask—but the younger girl had suddenly looked like something bitter was in her mouth, so instead of fishing for answers, Jess had steered the conversation elsewhere, much to Rey’s subdued appreciation. _“I have a question for you, Rey,”_ she had interjected seamlessly. _“Did he have you doing pushups every day? You look even stronger than before you left.”_

It was at this point that Jessika had felt Poe’s calculating stare drilling into her, but the light blush in Rey’s cheeks was so worth it.

“Are you sure you’re fine with me reading this, General?”

Organa looks over her shoulder, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if she is trying to warm up. “You’ve been with the Resistance for quite a while, Jessika. I trust you. But...to save time, you could skip ahead. The information I’d really like you to look at is on the fourth page.”

After a fleeting pause, Jess turns the pages, hesitantly lowering her eyes back down to read. 

_As Rey has probably informed you, she isn’t planning on staying long at the Resistance base._

Jessika stops almost immediately, her jaw clenching involuntarily. This is news to her. The look of frustration must be evident on the girl’s face, because General Organa swiftly inclines her head as if to spur Jess’s reading onward. With an inward sigh, the pilot obliges, trying with some difficulty to clear her mind again.

_What she’ll be doing, well...I guess you could call it a scavenger hunt, of sorts. You see, she’ll be traveling. Traveling to different planets and different galaxies. And she’ll be going to these places with a goal in mind: I’ve tasked her with locating and acquiring a list of assorted items. Does this sound silly? Trust me, it isn’t laziness on my part. I’m not trying to get Rey out of my hair for a few months, certainly not. In fact, I’d actually prefer it if I could keep her here on Ahch-To with me for much, much longer._

She’s clutching the papers tightly with her fingers, causing the perfect white sheets to crumple at the edges. This may very well be the only time Jess has ever felt anything but pure admiration for her hero. The fact that he is sending Rey to who-knows-where, and that he won’t be traveling with her at all, seems almost unbelievable to her. That’s not the Luke Skywalker she knows. He wouldn’t just send his only apprentice out on some wild bantha chase.

He wouldn’t take her away from Jess again.

_The thing about Rey is that she has incredible potential, but she lacks real-life experience. There is so much in this universe that she needs to see and to do. I want Rey to immerse herself in different cultures. I want her to use her newly-learned skills to survive in unfamiliar environments. Most of all, I want her to be exposed to more than just her home on the desert planet Jakku. Rey has definitely learned some things from her time there, but now I think she’s ready to broaden her horizons._

Peering over the top of the papers yet again, Jessika gazes searchingly at the older woman, regarding her with some trepidation. “So...Rey will be leaving soon. And she’ll be traveling all over the galaxy...and beyond...in search of...things?” She tries to hide her disappointment at the fact that not only will Rey be gone, but she’ll be far, far away. 

The general nods soberly. “Correct. Personally, part of me thinks that this idea...Luke’s ‘scavenger hunt’, as he calls it...is unnecessary.”

“I agree,” Jess says briskly, trying to keep herself from sounding indignant. “Rey has plenty of life experience! Think about everything she’s accomplished so far. Don’t you feel like the best thing for her to do now is rest, relax? She’s hardly had any downtime.” _Luke Skywalker, how could you do this?_

Organa keeps her face relatively neutral as she pulls out a chair from under a table and eases herself into it. “You should keep reading, Jessika.”

_Since I won’t be accompanying Rey during these travels, I’d like to suggest something. I know, I know—I don’t have much room to suggest things, do I? But Rey is someone who we both care a lot about, and that’s why I’d like to ask you to send one of your own people to go along with her. Now, she’ll have Chewbacca, and I’ve also instructed R2-D2 to join her. But...here’s the thing. I’ve said that Rey needs life experience, and I strongly believe part of that experience involves having a friend—someone that she can rely on, maybe grow close to—and even though Chewie and R2 have already proved to be great companions...I really think she needs another one. Rey needs somebody who is knowledgeable, who will help her find her way, and who will simply be there for her when she needs it. Yes, a Wookie and an R2 unit can do that, but...I think you and I both know that, as humans, we crave human companionship. And, unfortunately, that’s something Rey is lacking in._

It is several seconds after Jessika has finished reading this section that she slowly looks up once more. She takes a deep breath through her nose. “General...what _exactly_ was it that you wanted to talk about tonight?” 

The other woman had been watching Jessika, waiting. She crosses one leg over the other and folds her hands in her lap, eyes shining as she speaks. “I wanted to ask you to do something. I think that, from this letter, you can tell what that something is.” Organa lifts one hand up and motions toward a second chair at the metal table. “Feel free to sit down, if you’d like.”

Methodically, Jessika takes a few steps over to where the general is sitting, coming to a halt right behind the other chair and placing a hand on its back. It takes her a moment to respond as she stands there, transfixed. Jess isn’t really looking at Organa; instead, she’s staring at the perfectly clean table beside the older woman, at an imaginary stain, and her brain is skipping around at a mile a minute. 

There are a few key ideas that keep somersaulting over and over in her head like acrobats. _Scavenger hunt...Skywalker...time with Rey..._ And something about a giant Wookie crowding the cockpit...

After all her years of piloting an X-wing starfighter, of dodging laser missiles and twisting and turning to pull off impossible maneuvers, Jessika can pretty confidently say that she rarely has trouble keeping herself in check. She’s always been the logical sort: as long as Jess has a system and a set of procedures to follow, then the woman can get out of any pinch. Flip a switch, pull up on the throttle, activate quad fire—there’s always a trick, something within Jessika’s arsenal that she can exploit.

It doesn’t matter how much is going through her head, or how many countless strands of important information are being thrown at her. If Jessika has a system, her mind will stay clear and organized. If she has a system, she’ll be okay.

There is no system for this situation.

“Just to be clear...I have to travel with Rey, to wherever it is she’s supposed to go, and just...be her friend?” Her concentration is finally focused on General Organa again, who is sitting upright in her chair, surveying Jess’s demeanor calmly.

“Jessika, let me tell you this: you don’t _have_ to do anything.” The woman glances at the papers in Jess’s hands, which have become slightly bent and wrinkled. The pilot follows her gaze, a small jolt running through her because she hadn’t even realized that her hold had become so vicelike. At least it had only been a _copy_ of the original. She loosens her grasp on the document.

“What do you mean?” she inquires of Organa.

“This entire thing is optional, do you understand? I’m not telling you to do this, I’m _asking_ you. And, second of all, you would be doing more than just sitting around and being her friend.” Jessika tries very hard not to let her mind wander at this statement. “You would be her _equal_ in all of this—helping Rey with her mission, sharing your knowledge, and offering one of your best skills to her: space traversal. She’ll be flying to places she’s never even heard of before, Pava. She needs someone with her that will not only be a companion, but a guide, as well.”

“Like some kind of mentor?” 

“Like someone who knows the names of more than just four planets.”

Jess nods mechanically. She understands. She’s just feeling a little unsure at the moment; or maybe _cautious_ is the right word for it. Yeah. Cautious. 

Because there truly _is_ no system for this situation. There are no buttons to push, no handles to hold on to, no hyperdrive compressors to remove... 

There is, however, an emergency-ejection switch. Jessika _could_ get out of this, if she wants. She’s not sure how to deal with all of it—with the possibilities and the risks. Jess could be heading straight into a metaphorical—or even literal—black hole of some sort, for star’s sake, and when that happens, every pilot with any shred of sense knows that there is only one acceptable course of action to take: get the hell away from that thing. 

Red flags are being raised in every corner of Jessika’s mind, because, well...this mission? This “adventure” that Luke is sending Rey on? It just screams bad news for Jess. Seriously, a few minutes ago, she had been thinking about _not_ thinking about Rey anymore. But if Jessika says yes to what Organa is asking of her, then that whole plan is going to get lost in the Wastes.

_Okay, Jess, let’s go over this for a minute: you’ll be traveling in close-quarters with Rey for what will be a decent period of time. And you’ll be getting to know her, and showing her the world—no,_ worlds _...no,_ galaxies _...And she’ll probably be looking at you with those awestruck eyes, like you’re the most amazing person in the universe, and she’ll be saying things like, “Jessika, what kind of flower is this?” and she’ll have the most beautifully curious look on her face and you won’t be able to handle that._

_Let someone else do it. Let someone else take on this mission—someone who’s_ not _hopelessly in love with Rey, who will simply be carrying out orders._

Her training hasn’t prepared her for this. If Jess were to accept Organa’s offer, she’d likely feel utterly helpless the entire time, because her feelings would be out of her control, free from her own logical grasp. Jessika doesn’t like to feel out of control.

“I’ll do it.”

The general appears slightly startled by the firmness in Jessika’s voice. Jess herself is somewhat surprised, too. The older woman places a hand on the table next to her and rises from her seat so that she can look Jessika in the eye. Organa’s gaze is shrewd and it skirts across the pilot’s features, as if to make sure she is being earnest. “I want you to think about it.”

Jessika reaches over so she can set the crinkled stack of papers on the table, her own eyes never leaving Organa’s, her other hand still gripping the back of the chair. “With all due respect, General, I’ve _already_ thought about it.” She takes a steadying breath. “I’m a pilot.” _Oh wow, what a Poe Dameron thing to say._

A split second passes, and then Organa lets a smile break through her solemn features. “You’re also a young woman who has quite the obsession with my brother.” She arches an eyebrow willfully. “Don’t think I didn’t have that in mind when I picked you for this.”

Warm recognition fills Jessika’s body as she gives Organa a curt nod. “Thank you...for selecting me. But...I won’t let my _respect_ for him cloud my judgement. I know what I’m getting into, and I know that it’s important. And...Rey is a really good person. I’d be honored to help her with this.”

“Alright, Pava. But I still want you to give this idea a bit more time to sink in.” She begins moving past Jessika, giving her a light squeeze on the shoulder. “I believe Rey is planning on staying here for a week. If you’d give me a final answer tomorrow morning, that’s all I ask of you.”

A week. Damn, Rey really _isn't_ staying long. Jessika releases her hold on the chair faintly, wiping her palms on her pants. “Of course. I’ll let you know.”

“Also...Rey is aware that Luke would like her to travel with someone, but I’ve been entrusted with the actual selection of that person. So, if you could refrain from telling her all of this until it is official, that would be appreciated.”

“Sure, I can do that.” _Hopefully._ Jess glances at Organa once more. “And...thanks again, General.”

“Don’t thank me. If you’re going to thank anyone, it should be Luke. Oh, and Pava?”

“Yes?”

“Try not to rub this mission in Dameron’s face too much, alright? You know how sensitive he can be.”

The pilot had been turning to leave, but she stops midway and raises both eyebrows modestly. “I would never, General. Dameron and I are _always_ very considerate toward each other.” Jessika says this with the most genuine tone she can muster, but she knows that Organa can see right through to the sarcasm.

“That’s what I like to hear.” The general’s own voice softens a bit. “Have a good night, Jessika.”

As Jess exits the command center, she catches sight of the noticeably worn-out posture that the general has relapsed into. Jessika falters mid-step, not wanting to intrude. Yet she is troubled by it, and even though she continues walking, she can't ignore the weary and downcast expression that passes over Organa’s face when the older woman turns back toward Luke’s letter on the table.

*****

After Jessika steps off the elevator and emerges onto the main level of base again, she doesn’t stop to talk to anyone. Instead the girl silently heads straight for her room. Once there, she closes the door behind her with a click, leans back heavily against it, and shuts her eyes, allowing the darkness of the quiet apartment to soothe her for a moment.

_You need to make a decision, Pava. Here and now._

Not about the mission Organa had just briefed her on. Jess has already made up her mind about that: she’s going. Despite all of her uneasy concerns, the choice had ultimately been a simple one. As soon as Jessika had realized that if _she_ didn’t go, then someone else would get the privilege of traveling with Rey, Jess had been able to answer the general without question. 

She lets the cool air of the room seep into her body, which has been tense for the past several minutes. The stillness calms her mind, as well. She feels like her thoughts have been working nonstop ever since Rey had arrived earlier today. _Has it really only been a few hours?_ Jessika breathes in and out. With her eyes still closed, she feels around in the dark for a knob on the wall and turns it to the right. 

Dim lighting fills the compartment and she squints her eyelids open. Across the small room on the opposite wall is a square mirror, and she watches her reflection from a distance, her own dark almond eyes staring back intensely.

 _For this mission to happen, one thing needs to be perfectly clear: I’m either all in or all out. There is no in between._ If Jessika really is going to be exploring the galaxies with Rey, she should have her priorities straight. Because being close to her will be hard. But the fact of the matter is that, if nothing ever happens between the two of them, Jess must be willing to put the mission first. She needs to fulfill her duty to the Resistance, to Rey, to Organa, and to Luke Skywalker.

_I won’t let any of them down._

She runs a hand over her face tiredly, worn out from, well, everything. Rey’s return, of course, had been quite eventful. And then Organa had filled her in on the details of a prestigious mission for Luke Skywalker. Jessika’s fingers twist around a strand of her hair as she ponders this amazing fact, absently closing her eyes again, allowing the proceedings of the day to catch up to her.

 _Knock-knock-knock._ Jessika feels more than hears the tapping on her compartment door, and she pushes up off of it, turning around and sliding the entryway open questioningly. Her eyes lose their tiredness when they land on the slim figure standing in the hallway.

“Rey,” she says a little too breathlessly, opening the door wider. “I wasn’t expecting anyone so soon.” Her voice takes on a teasing lilt. “Did you really miss me that much?” 

Rey smiles, never wavering. “Of course. Do you know how boring it is just sitting there while Finn and Poe get lost in each other? I finished my chocolate cake and then there was absolutely nothing to do.”

“Oh, trust me, I know. I’ve been the third wheel with those two more times than I can count. Sorry I had to leave you alone with them.” Jessika takes a step to the side, motioning with her head. “You wanna come in?” The question is simple enough, but voicing it sends a trace of a thrill up her spine, because Rey has never been inside Jess’s room before.

The other girl hesitates only for a second. “Oh, sure,” she replies placidly, venturing through the doorway. Rey’s eyes immediately begin surveying the room before her. Jessika scans the area, too, cringing as she realizes that she could do with being a little more organized. Clothes are strewn across the floor and the bed, and various tools and knick-knacks are scattered atop her dresser. As Jess pulls the door shut behind them and watches Rey’s face, she notices that the woman’s eyes alight briefly on these little details.

With the door closed, the room suddenly seems very silent. And small. Compartments aren’t exactly known for their luxury. A few moments inch by, during which Jessika idly examines her cuticles and Rey gazes around curiously. The Jedi woman lets out a barely-audible hum as her eyes land on Jessika once more. 

“I actually came by to tell you that the others are watching a holofilm in the lounge.” She looks at Jess candidly.

Jessika grips her own arm with her other hand, eyebrows raising. “Are they? Which holo is it? Don't tell me Poe picked out the one about the talking space slugs again. I've seen it almost a thousand times.”

“All I know for certain is that the holo is supposed to be humorous...I really haven’t found it very entertaining at all, though.” She pauses. “Thought it might be better if you were there.”

It seems like Rey is about to redirect her gaze, but then Jess catches her eye, and the two look at each other openly. The pilot’s mouth turns upward. “Comedies aren’t your thing, huh? I get it. I’m not a huge fan either.”

Rey shrugs. “I’m fine if it’s witty humor. But this one? All slapstick—no cleverness involved. Finn seems to be getting a kick out of it.”

“He _would_ , wouldn’t he?” Jess feels like her feet are glued to the ground, like her body is stuck under Rey’s keen stare, but she forces herself to put one leg in front of the other so that she can cross the room to her dresser under the mirror. She pulls one of the drawers open, rummaging around inside. “So then...what kind of holos _do_ you prefer? ‘Witty’ comedies...romances…?” Her tone is casual as she picks out a light green t-shirt and pushes the drawer shut with her hip, tossing a glance at Rey once more. The girl is still standing there by the door, having barely moved since she got here.

She twitches almost unnoticeably. “Are those...my only options? I saw a holofilm called ‘Galactic Bandits’ one time, and I kind of enjoyed that.”

“Action. You like action holos.” Jess gives Rey an assessing look, as if the idea suits her. “Or maybe you’re not really a movie person at all? You strike me as more of a do-it-herself kind of girl.” She bends down slightly to open the drawer below the first one, reaching in to rustle out a pair of sweatpants.

“And what do you mean by that, exactly?” Rey takes a couple steps further into the room, that half-smile playing on her lips. 

Turning to face her, Jessika raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you know. You’re _Rey_. Who needs holofilms when you’re living the excitement first-hand?” Her shirt and pants are wrinkled, since Jess often carelessly throws them into the drawer, and she takes her eyes off of Rey to concentrate on shaking out her clothes.

Rey’s grin merges with an astonished scoff. “You seem to have this idea of me in your head, Jessika, that I’m some sort of fearless adventurer.”

“That’s because you are.” Jess says this matter-of-factly, leaving little room for argument. She lays her shirt and sweatpants out on her bed, knowing that they are as neat as they are going to get.

An ironic smile passes over Rey’s face and she glances upward in mild exasperation. “Well. What if I said that I think the exact same thing about you?”

This causes Jessika to stop what she is doing and she has to hold back a chuckle of derision. “Do you, now? You hardly know me, Rey.”

“You hardly know _me_.”

“I’ve heard things, though.”

“So have I.”

A moment passes, and then they both break out into smiles, soft laughter echoing throughout the small area. Jess tilts her head at the other woman. “So...were you asking me to come watch that holo with you, or what?”

Rey starts. “Why, yes, I actually was. Only if you want to, though. I’m sure you’re tired after your meeting with Organa.” She pronounces the name a little sharply, appearing as if she would like to say more but is choosing not to. Jess makes sure to carefully avoid the topic of the mission when she responds.

“Not too tired to watch a holo with you. Even if it _is_ ‘Lair of the Space Slugs.’”

The other girl is eyeing her, she can tell, and suddenly Jessika wonders if Rey had another reason for stopping by her living quarters tonight. As Jess absentmindedly folds and refolds her t-shirt and moves it around on the bed, she can sense that Rey is on the verge of asking something. Jess can see it in the way the woman’s fingers are tapping against the side of her leg. Normally Rey doesn’t exhibit any such nervous habits.

“The meeting was about me, wasn’t it?” 

Jessika freezes in the midst of folding her shirt for probably the fourth time. “I, uh...how did you...I mean…” She’s caught between divulging the details and keeping her mouth shut, the latter of which is proving difficult to do. 

The Jedi woman’s eyes glisten. “You’re not supposed to say anything to me, I know.” She bites her lip. “But I’m not completely clueless. I was told that the general is going to pick somebody to travel with me, and when she summoned you to the command center…” Jess wriggles under Rey’s pointed stare. “Listen, Jessika. I just want you to know that you don’t _have_ to go. Really." 

This takes Jessika aback. “Wait, what? Do you not _want_ me to come with you?” She’s hurt, and her fingers tighten around the green top in her hands. “Because I already know that it’s optional, but I’m choosing to go anyway, alright? I want to." 

A grimace appears on Rey’s face. “But...this isn’t what you signed up for, is it? It can’t be. Parading around the galaxies, hunting for things that even _I_ have no idea what their significances are…” Her voice trails off. “It's not that I don't want you to go, it's just that I...I see no reason why someone should risk anything by trying to help me.” 

Jessika takes a seat on the edge of her bed. “You think this trip will be risky?” 

“How could it not be?” Rey stares down at Jess meaningfully. “I'll be traveling to all these different galaxies and planetary systems, right? Not everyone we meet is going to be friendly. Whoever comes with me on this mission could get hurt.” 

“Okay, first of all, there’s no ‘whoever’ about this.” Jessika straightens up confidently. “It's already been decided that it'll be me. And second of all, what's life without a little risk? That's part of the fun. That's part of why I joined the Resistance.” 

“I'm just not sure I can allow this.” A faraway look passes over Rey’s face. “Sorry...I shouldn’t be bothering you about it. I should go talk to General Organa.” 

Almost to Jessika’s disbelief, Rey turns and begins pacing toward the door—as if she is seriously going to head straight to the command center right now. In one brisk motion, however, Jess rises from the bed and catches the other girl’s wrist lightly with her hand. 

“Rey, what are you afraid of? Why is this bothering you so much?” She doesn’t let go, despite the shock that the skin-to-skin contact had discharged through her, and despite the equally-astonished expression that’s flickering over Rey’s features. 

“I just...I don't want a repeat of…” Rey’s words trail off and she licks her lips. Then the woman glances ruefully at Jessika. “I...why do you always do this to me?” 

“Do...what?” Jess finally releases her grasp on Rey’s wrist, but she doesn’t take a step back. 

“ _This._ Every time we talk, somehow I always end up on the edge of spilling my deepest fears to you.” She shakes her head dejectedly. “I don't do that with anyone else.” 

They stare at each other again. The wheels are turning inside of Jessika’s head as realization trickles over her. “Is this about what happened with Finn? Because I understand why you would be worried, but...don’t be, okay?” _Wow, great pep talk, Pava._

"I can’t help it,” Rey says rather morosely. “Every time I look at him, and see how weak he still is, I feel...guilty.”

“You shouldn’t feel responsible for any of that.” 

“I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if someone else ended up in a coma because of me.” 

Jessika takes a deep breath. Delicately, she places a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “Listen to me, Rey. I’m coming with you.” The girl tries to respond with a dejected protest, but Jess hurries on. “I’m a pilot, remember? Taking risks is kind of what we do. It’s who we are. And if you think the risk of _maybe_ getting hurt will stop me from going, think again. I’m made of tougher stuff than that.” 

She waits for Rey’s expression of concern to fade away, but it doesn’t. “I just want to make sure that you don’t feel obligated to come with me. Like you said, it’s not mandatory that you go. I hope the general made that clear.” 

“I don’t feel obligated to come with you because of my job here at the Resistance. I don’t feel obligated at all. I’m doing this because I’m your friend.” 

She doesn’t wait for a response when she takes her hand away from Rey’s shoulder. Jessika turns and rummages through her dresser again, pulling out another t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. “By the way, do you need something more comfortable to wear to the lounge? You can borrow these, if you want.” She holds the clothing out to her, raising an eyebrow. She hopes the other woman doesn’t feel miffed at the rather abrupt subject change. 

On the contrary, Rey actually seems slightly relieved—although the hint of a shadow across her features reveals the woman’s lingering uncertainty. Her eyes quickly refocus themselves on the clothes balled up in Jessika’s hands. Then she glances down at her own outfit, which looks like a cross between her tan desert attire and a Resistance uniform. “Um, I’m actually fairly comfortable, but thanks.” 

Jessika gives her a studying look. “You’ve never worn sweatpants before, have you.” 

“I’m not even quite sure what sweatpants are, actually.” She nods at the pair in Jessika’s hands. “Those things? I think I’ll stick with what I’ve got.” 

Oh, holy Moons. This girl’s definitely got a lot to learn. 


	4. Changing

Eventually, Jess is able to get Rey into her pants.

It’s not an easy feat, because Rey had been quite set upon continuing to wear her usual choice of clothing for the rest of the night.

But if Jessika can say anything for sure about herself, it is that she doesn’t give up, no matter how difficult the situation may seem. When she was a rookie, for example, she once got the high score in an old spaceflight training simulator—beating out even Dameron’s record—and it wasn’t because she had simply been lucky. Instead of running through the program just a couple of times, like most of the standard new recruits, Jess had persistently returned to the simulator again and again, improving her flight proficiency, perfecting her techniques. When she’d finally broken the record, the achievement caused quite a stir at base. Jessika had received her first glance of approval from General Organa, who had finally truly acknowledged her existence as more than just another recruit.

Dameron had noticed her, too. It was at this time that he’d started following her around, prodding Jess with questions like “But how, exactly, did you do it?” and “You do know that real-life flights are a lot more intense, right?” 

Jessika had simply shrugged and replied coolly, “You might want to start training more, then.”

So tonight, when Rey gives Jessika’s sweatpants proposal a polite-yet-firm rejection, the pilot isn’t discouraged. “Are you sure?” she inquires patiently. “They’re pretty much the best clothing invention in the history of the galaxy.”

“I’m sure.” Rey has finally taken a seat on the edge of Jessika’s bed, gazing at the pair of sweatpants lying on top of the covers. “What I have on now is fine. You go ahead though, Jessika.” The girl is using the precise, carefree tone of voice that she often takes on, but Jess is able to see through the cracks in Rey’s refusal. The Jedi woman is just too inquisitive for her own good—the curiosity behind her eyes is hard to miss.

“Are you absolutely, _positively_ sure?” Jessika is playing with her now, maintaining her detached and collected air as she speaks. She runs a hand along the fabric of the clothing in her own grasp distractedly.

A sigh. “Yes, I’m completely sure, alright?”

“I just don’t want you to miss out on any opportunities. Wearing a pair of sweatpants is good life experience, Rey, I hope you know that. In fact, it might even be on that list of yours.”

She’s referring to the list of items that Luke Skywalker had given Rey—the one that contains all of the things that she’s going to have to find during her journey. Although their earlier conversation about the mission had been tinged with disagreement between the two girls, Rey breaks out into a smile at this statement, shaking her head.

“I am almost certain that a simple pair of pants is not on the list.”

An audible gasp escapes Jessika’s lips and she lays a hand above her own heart, a look of feigned distress written all over her features. “Rey! Do you even know what you’re saying right now? This,” she motions toward the sweatpants a little dramatically, “is not just a simple pair of pants, and I’m astounded that you would think so. Aren’t Jedi supposed to be open-minded? You’re hardly even giving this a chance.”

Jess knows she has Rey trapped in this one. The other girl opens her mouth and then closes it, throwing another dubious look at the pants and then at Jessika. After a long, drawn-out pause, she finally gives in. “Okay! I’ll...try them on. It just seems like a lot of trouble, you know, seeing as how I’m already wearing a perfectly suitable outfit.”

The pilot doesn’t say anything, just hands Rey the t-shirt and sweatpants with a poorly-hidden smirk on her face. The other woman grabs them formally, also without saying a word, and then she stands up and takes a couple steps away from the bed. But before she can even begin to change into her new attire, Rey seems to become immobile. She’s just standing there staring at the clothes in her hands.

After an ambiguous moment or two, she turns back toward Jess, who has picked up her own set of clothing and is already unzipping her jumpsuit, sliding her arm out of one of the sleeves.

“Jessika!” The name stumbles out of Rey’s mouth before she has a chance to stop herself, or so it seems to Jess, who instantly becomes still. 

“...Yeah?” 

“I, um...don’t you think…?” She looks away abruptly, a rosy pink flush tinting her cheeks. Jess will likely never get tired of watching the color rise in Rey’s face when she gets flustered.

“Hmm...?” she asks demurely. Okay, now the pilot is just being cruel, because she actually kind of knows why Rey is suddenly looking so nervous. Yet she can’t help but long to see more of the adorable anxiousness that the girl is displaying. “What’s wrong, Rey?”

“Oh, nothing.” Rey waves her away, hastily beginning to remove her arm wraps. “It’s just, I’m...not exactly used to changing in front of people.” She looks a little shamefaced, and Jessika’s heart lurches. “Silly, I know.”

Jess is quick to reassure her now. “No, it’s not silly; I’m so used to changing in the locker rooms that I don’t even think about it anymore. How about we both turn around?”

Dropping her arm wraps onto the end of the bed, Rey gives her a single head shake. “It’s really fine. I’ll stop making such a fuss about everything.” She loosens up a little. “Believe it or not, I usually try not to be _this_ annoying all the time.”

“You’re the furthest thing from annoying, Rey. And you’re not making a fuss. If anything, you’re just being cute.”

At this comment, the sweatpants unceremoniously slip out of Rey’s hands, and she stoops down hastily to snatch them off the floor. Jessika watches in amusement, proceeding to free her other arm from the jumpsuit. She’s got a faded white shirt on underneath as well as black shorts, and when the suit hits the ground, she steps out of it lightly. Then Jess swiftly removes her shirt, revealing her taut stomach and tan skin, and it is at this moment that Rey, still fully clothed, happens to glance back at the pilot.

She drops the sweatpants again.

Jess can’t help it—she lets out a muffled laugh, smartly covered up by a brisk, well-placed cough. Grabbing her green shirt, Jessika takes her time wriggling into it, and when her head pops through the collar, she pushes the hair out of her eyes, ardently wondering just how high Rey’s level of unease has become. She finds it rather endearing, how ruffled the situation has made the other girl. It’s not like she wants to make her feel even _more_ uncomfortable, but the fact that the usually quiet and composed Rey has something that makes her just a little bit nervous is kind of a big discovery for Jessika. It’s pretty great.

She glances at the other woman again and, to her incredulity, Rey has already stripped down to just her undergarments.

Before she can do anything else, Jessika falls backward onto the bed, landing in a sitting position softly, eyes unable to withdraw from the sight of Rey—beautiful, image-of-perfection Rey—with her lithe frame, toned muscles, creamy complexion and messy chestnut hair, and that coy, lidded gaze that has flickered over to the pilot once more, only a hint of a pinkish glow in her cheeks, and—

Now it’s Jessika’s turn to feel uneasy.

She’s a bit embarrassed, to be honest, because it takes Jess’s gaping stare _way_ longer than it should to travel back up to meet Rey’s eyes again. When it finally happens, realization hits Jessika—she had pretty much just been _ogling_ the other girl—and now she almost violently cranes her neck downward, watching her own interlaced fingers, which might possibly be shaking ever so slightly.

“Your room is very nice, by the way, Jessika.” Any sign of Rey’s previous tenseness has been swept off of her features, gone without a trace, and the girl is now in the process of modestly donning the outfit that Jess had given to her. “It’s cozy.”

“You think?” Jess blows her bangs out of her face and forces herself to look at Rey again, because she’s _not_ a coward, but this time she keeps her watchful gaze above the other girl’s shoulders. “Most people would call it ‘crowded.’”

“I’m not most people,” Rey replies, having lowered her eyes again to focus on the task of getting dressed. First she pulls on the shirt, which is a navy blue color, and then the sweatpants. Jess would really like to agree aloud with the woman, maybe something along the lines of _“Yes, you’re much, much better than most people”_ , but Rey keeps chattering on lightheartedly, oblivious to the other woman’s desire to interrupt. “Anything with four walls, a bed, and air conditioning is good enough for me.”

Jess frowns. Sometimes she forgets that Rey didn’t always have those basic necessities. “Guess you’re right about that. And really, I’m used to being crammed into a cockpit. My room’s like a kriffing palace compared to that.”

Rey may possibly be a tad fazed by Jess’s use of an expletive, but she hardly lets it show. “And you don’t have a roommate, either. That makes a difference. Not that I _mind_ living with someone, because it’s great to be with people, but I also don’t care if I’m—” 

She stops mid-sentence. The woman is staring down at her new outfit, an expression of amazement inscribed across her face.. “...Oh _Force_ , these are comfortable.” Her tone is filled with disbelief. “I...I didn’t think these pants would be _this_ wonderful. I feel so… _relaxed_ right now.”

Jessika rises to her feet again, grinning. “Right? It’s like you’re wearing a blanket on your legs or something.” _Oh my skies, did I really just say that?_

The other girl is wandering around the room, testing the sweatpants out with wonder. While Rey is doing this, Jess takes the opportunity to sneak out of her shorts and into her own pair of sweatpants. When she is done she plucks her jumpsuit up off the ground and lays it neatly on the bed. It is the only material that she owns which never ends up haphazardly strewn somewhere in the tiny compartment space.

“I’m really not certain if I’ll be able to go back to my Jakku clothes. Ever.” A bright smile is directed at Jess, which the pilot immediately returns, her chest swelling at the thought that she’d had something to do with the girl’s crinkling nose. It’s crazy to think that, just earlier today, Rey’s smile had still been laced with unfamiliarity and polite friendliness. Now, that shy look has turned into something real, or so Jessika would like to think.

“Hmm…” Jess has meandered over to where the girl is standing. “Maybe you can convince Luke to let you wear those during training? He seems like a pretty laid-back guy.”

“How much do you bet that he wears sweatpants when no one else is there?” Rey’s eyes are sparkling in the dim compartment lighting. The two girls begin walking toward the door side-by-side, and as they exit, their shoulders touch briefly. Jess reaches around Rey to flick the light off, and then they are on their way down the long corridor.

“Hey, even Jedi masters have to relax every now and then. It's good for _you_ , too. I'm glad you finally get to wind down after being gone so long.”

“It _is_ pleasant.” Rey slides her hands into the pockets of her sweatpants. Then her feet drag along the ground as she stops short in the middle of the hall. She retracts one of her hands and when her fingers reappear, they are clamped around a crumpled piece of paper. Rey examines the wad with interest, holding it up in front of her face. “What's this?”

“Um...” Jess scratches her head, recalling with some difficulty the identity of this ball of paper. “Oh, right. That’s just a note. Thought I burned that thing, like, a month ago.” She can see some of the now-deformed tiny handwriting from here, and it sends a quick, aching pain through her forehead somehow.

“Love letter?” Rey’s already in the process of unfolding the paper, but then she pauses, looking up and raising her eyebrows as if to ask permission. Jess nods as they continue walking again, but rolls her eyes a little at the suggestive quality in Rey’s question.

“Furthest thing from a love letter, actually.” She watches as Rey finally flattens out the note and begins surveying it closely, squinting her eyes to decipher the creased words. “Can’t believe I kept it.”

Rey’s shoulders are slightly hunched and her nose is close to the page. The girl is hardly paying attention to where she is going, which poses a problem when she almost bustles straight into a couple of tech repair workers standing in the center of the corridor. Jessika intervenes by grabbing the girl’s shoulders gently and steering her to the right, narrowly avoiding a collision. When the path is clear again, one of Jessika’s hands falls to the other woman’s waist for just a moment. But when Rey emerges from her deep concentration and glances at her in mild vexation, Jess pulls her hand away, letting it fall to her side once more.

“Why would Poe spike your drink at that party?” The unsettled glance is paired with dismay and a gleam of something else, a look that Jess can only associate with one word: protective. Could that even be possible?

Jessika shakes her head. “Because he’s Poe? I honestly can’t think of any other reason.”

The other girl looks down at the paper again. “I probably shouldn’t be surprised that he did that, should I?”

The pilot stares straight ahead as they wander along the hall. “No, you really shouldn’t. _He_ thought it was all in good fun, of course. The hangover was killer, though.”

Tilting her head to the side, Rey gazes at her thoughtfully. “This is why you were banging on Poe’s door that day.” She’s staring at her knowingly and Jessika remembers with a cringe the state she had been in when she and Rey had first met. “I hope you got him back for that.”

Jess purses her lips. “Actually, now that I think of it, I never _did_ get him back. I must be off my A-game.”

Rey’s jaw drops. “Jessika! Are you telling me that Poe practically _handed_ you a hangover and you didn’t even get your revenge?” 

“Since when are you a ‘revenge’ person, Rey?”

“Since now, I suppose. Or maybe we can call it justice? I like the sound of that better.” They’re almost to the lounge, but the two girls have slowed their pace, not at all concerned about missing the holofilm.

“‘Justice’ and ‘getting even’ are two completely different things, you know that, right? But anyway, I figure it all balances out in the end.”

Actually, the truth is that after Rey had left that day—the day Jess had been yelling into Poe’s compartment—the pilot simply hadn’t really felt like hunting the man down anymore. Perhaps it had been the effects of the hangover, or the fact that she had just finished talking to the most interesting person she’d ever met in her entire life, but the moxie had been taken from Jessika, as if someone had knocked the wind out of her, but in a good way, in a way that had left her out of breath and lumbering dreamily around the base without any real destination.

“Did Poe even realize you were mad at him about that?” Rey is refolding the scrap of paper tidily, trying to smoothen the wrinkles out of it as best as she can.

“Oh, for sure. I gave him an earful later that evening. As far as getting him back for it, though, maybe I’m just waiting for the perfect opportunity. It’s gotta be good.”

“It definitely should be. You’re creative, Jessika. And I know you don’t let anyone mess with you.”

They’ve come to a halt just outside the closed door of the lounge. Jess had been reaching for the handle, but then she falters mid-extension, her arm hanging in the air. Rey is speaking like she’s known Jessika for a long time, which is the opposite of the truth. They _have_ come a long way since the day they had met, but then Rey was gone for weeks, and even though they’ve grown closer in the few hours since the girl returned to base, Rey could hardly have discovered everything about Jessika’s motives, habits, and the way that she acts around others. _How could she know that I don’t let anyone mess with me? Intuition?_ Maybe it’s some kind of Jedi-Force thing. Or maybe she’s simply figured it out from what little time she _has_ spent with Jess. Rey does seem like the perceptive sort. Or maybe...

“Hold on, have people been...talking to you about me?” Jess lets her arm drop back down to her side, turning to face the woman fully, brows raised in casual inquisitiveness.

Rey’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “People? No, of course not. I haven’t exactly had time to hang out with many people since I got here today.”

“Finn and Dameron? You spent some alone time with them.” She’s not trying to sound accusatory; in fact, she’s kind of flattered by the thought that Rey may have been discussing the topic of Jess with somebody else. She is, however, intrigued enough to wonder who that somebody possibly could have been, and also to find out how willingly Rey might divulge such information.

“Those two? Please.” The girl’s expression has slackened into idle nonchalance. “They’ve barely stopped talking to each other long enough to even mention you.” Rey abruptly extends her arm toward the handle of the door, fingers wrapping around it smoothly.

“Then who? Wexley? Arana? Karé?” She stops and, drawing a short breath, says lowly, “Organa?”

“You think I’d be getting my gossip from the general? She and I are fairly close, Jessika, but that would probably be considered unprofessional.”

“So, what...you just happened to ‘hear’ these things, but you don’t remember who said them?” Jessika is leaning toward Rey a little, arms folded in front of her chest in fake seriousness. “Do people gossip about me in the hallways or something?”

“Like I said, I haven’t spoken to many people.” Rey shrugs. It takes the pilot a couple of seconds to register the subtle emphasis on that last word, but before she can further pursue this detail, Rey tightens her grip on the door handle beside her and nods at the entryway. “Shall we go in?” Her voice sounds too cheekily innocent to be, well, just that, and this makes Jessika smile.

“I suppose we shall,” the pilot says in an accented tone, mirroring Rey’s manner of speaking playfully. And then, on an impulse, Jess intentionally reaches for the door handle, laying a hand on top of Rey’s. Instead of pulling the door open, Jessika just looks at the other woman, waiting for a reaction, willing the heat to keep from rising in her own confident face.

Rey’s arm twitches but she doesn’t remove her hand from underneath Jess’s. Their eyes connect, and Jessika searches for something in Rey’s objective gaze, although she’s not quite sure what she is looking for. One thing she does know is that there’s definitely some kind of tension in the space between them, one that seems like it could either last for an eternity or break at any moment. There’s no telling how long this could transpire, or if either of the girls will ever break eye contact, remove her hand from the door, and allow the other person to politely pull it open. Jessika is starting to feel rather uncertain about this little situation, now. She’s about three seconds away from awkwardly withdrawing her hand and brushing the incident off as just an “accident.”

And then the door is pushed open with the strength and force of an angry bull rancor. Both Jessika and Rey stumble backward and Jess grabs the other woman’s arm to steady the two of them. Snap Wexley is barreling out of the lounge, a look of agitated frustration on his face. When his eyes focus on the two startled girls before him, Snap skids to a halt, his eyebrows jumping halfway up his forehead.

Jessika scoffs, managing to regain her balance. “Hey, slow the hell down, will you, Snap? You’re not the only one in this base.” She’s still clutching Rey’s arm, the owner of which had regained her erect posture even more quickly than Jessika had, yet she has made no move to push the pilot’s hand away.

Snap runs a palm over his face and beard. “Pava, whoa, I didn’t know you guys’d be right outside. My bad.” He breathes a long, exasperated sigh, as if he is attempting to calm himself down. “I just had to get outta there.”

Snorting, Jessika narrows her eyes, which skirt over a bag of salted kelp strips tucked under her fellow pilot’s arm. “Holo’s that bad, huh?” Beside her, Rey appears placid and levelheaded, and she’s watching Snap with an appraising eye. 

“Does he always move that quickly?” The question is loud enough for Snap to hear but it’s directed at Jessika, who finally lets go of Rey’s arm as she replies.

“You mean does he always blunder around like a chicken with its head cut off? Yes, yes he does.”

“Hey!” Snap clutches the snack food close to his body as if it will shield him from Jessika’s insult. “I have places to be, Pava, and very little time to get there…”

Jessika dips herself closer to Rey’s ear, whispering a little too distinctly for it to be a secret. “Snap’s always first in line at lunch. And dinner…” She’s counting on her fingers and beaming at Snap’s chagrinned jaw-clenching. “...And breakfast, and snack time... And if he’s not first in line, watch out! He will run you down.”

“Don’t you listen to her,” Snap insists, stepping forward while holding out a hand to Rey, who shakes it briskly. “I am prompt and on time to _everything_ , not just meals! I’m reliable like that. Snap Wexley’s the name, by the way.” His friendly eyes move over to Jess once more. “And Pava, I don’t think you should be complaining about my cafeteria-line skills. Considering I _always_ , oh, you know, let you cut right in front of me.” He punches Jess lightly on the arm.

She ducks her head with a laugh. “Oh, right. I forgot that I need to keep you on my good side. In that case…” She raises two fingers and touches them off of her forehead in a salute. “Carry on with your blundering.”

This raises a chuckle from both Snap and Rey. Snap shakes his head good humouredly. “That I can do.”

“Seriously, though...do I even _want_ to know why you were busting out of the door just now? I thought all male Resistance members had the same taste in movies.”

“It’s not the holo that I couldn’t stand. It was... _them_. Dameron and that Finn kid?” Snap scratches his side distractedly. “See, I was off tonight, so I figured I’d stop by the lounge, check out what everyone was up to, right? Those guys were in there watching the film, being chill and normal and all that, so I thought, ‘Hey, I’ll just hang out here for a while! I’ve got nothing better to do.’”

“Okay, Snap, we don’t need your whole life story,” Jessika interludes, and then, when she sees the slightest hint of disapproval on Rey’s face from beside her, she adds, “Uh, no offense...”

The man looks from Jessika to Rey almost solemnly. “I just wanted you to know what all led up to me leaving. I’m building the suspense.” He’s directing the conversation toward Rey now—probably because Jess had interrupted him—and the woman is nodding encouragingly, willing Snap to continue as he gestures pointedly with his arms. “And after I sat down...well, that’s when things started getting out of hand. Those guys were like two younglings on a sugar high! Cracking up at parts of the movie that weren’t even all that funny, like it was the most hilarious thing they’d ever seen. Then they kept asking me to share my snacks with them. And _then_ ,” Snap’s face contorts into an expression of disbelief, “they were pushing and shoving each other—you know how two buddies do, sometimes—but I finally had to leave when, all of a sudden, Finn wrestled Dameron to the ground. It was just too distracting! All I wanted was to spend a Friday night enjoying a good ol’ holofilm, and this is what happens.”

Rey seems a bit concerned at all of this. “Do you think it’s safe to be in there?” The seriousness with which she says this is touching, and Jessika watches her warmly.

The man gives Rey a tense shrug, apparently fed-up with it all, opens his bag of kelp strips with a lot of rustling, and shoves a handful into his mouth. Through the chewing, he says vaguely, “I dunno. I really don’t. If you ladies are going in there, good luck to you. Snap is _out_ for the night.” 

“See you tomorrow, then, I guess,” Jessika says with a small grimace. Snap gives them a curt nod, then edges past them and heads down the hallway at only a slightly slower pace than before.

Jessika and Rey exchange a look. The younger woman is biting her lip undecidedly. “It can’t be _that_ bad, can it?”

“Nah, Snap exaggerates sometimes. _All_ the time, actually. Besides, I’m sure things have calmed down by now.”

“I just find it hard to believe that Finn managed to wrestle Poe to the ground. I thought _walking_ was a bit of a struggle for him, let alone tackling a grown man.”

Letting out something between a sigh and a laugh, Jessika moves toward the closed door of the lounge once more. “The ‘grown man’ thing is debatable. But yeah, that surprises me, too. Guess there’s only one way to find out.” After a brief pause, she wraps her fingers around the door handle and pulls it open, holding it courteously for Rey. The girl gives her a small smile, their previous encounter anything but forgotten, and she steps inside with Jess close behind her.

It takes their eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness of the lounge. It is lit up only by the blue holo projection on the other side. When Jessika finally spots the sole occupants of the room, Poe and Finn, who are sitting comfortably on the floor in front of the screen, she releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. The pilot can tell by the way Rey’s body loses its stiffness from beside her that the other girl shares her slight relief in finding that the two boys are no longer rolling around on the ground. Jess would be tempted to think that Snap had made the whole story up, but there are too many pieces of evidence that point otherwise: judging from the beads of perspiration on Finn’s forehead and the less-smug-than-usual expression across Poe’s features, Wexley must have been telling the truth about the ex-Stormtrooper’s wrestling skills.

“See, told you Rey would be able to get her down here.” Poe is nudging the other boy with his elbow, his white teeth showing in a crooked simper. 

Finn grins up at the two women. “You were right! Just so you know, Rey, normally we can’t get this girl to come down here for anything.”

Gritting her teeth at the teasing, Jess slinks further into the lounge. “That’s because you’ve been watching the same holofilm over and over again for the past week. You guys are too predictable for your own good.” She plops down on a nearby couch, which is worn, fuzzy, and stained in some places, and takes in the current scene that’s playing on the good-sized holoscreen. Two grotesque, chubby green slugs are inching along beside each other, having a conversation that seems to involve a lot of tacky puns. Jessika gestures widely at the movie in front of them as the boys turn back around, their faces aglow from the light of the screen and their mouths gaping open in fascination. “See? Exhibit A. They act like they don’t know what’s going to happen next.” Jess shakes her head in disbelief, eyes landing on Rey, who’s making her way over to the old couch.

“It’s kind of sweet,” the girl almost chirps, appearing extra cheerful in the relaxed environment of the lounge. She gracefully sits down beside Jessika. The pilot tries not to think about the fact that Rey _could_ have chosen to sit on the opposite end of the couch, or on another piece of furniture altogether, because thinking about that would make her heart beat way too much to be healthy. It’s already been pumping vigorously upon being in the mere vicinity of Rey. 

Jessika tosses a smile at the other girl before turning her head to gaze without much concentration at the movie, emitting no reaction at all when one of the talking space slugs pummels the other with a giant stick. Poe and Finn, however, erupt into raucous laughter. Damn, Snap wasn’t kidding. Jessika draws her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them loosely, and watches the two men hit each other on the arms when something “funny” happens. They’re definitely hyped up, and if the possession of drugs for recreational use wasn’t strictly disallowed on base, Jessika would assume that they are high on spice. She’s kind of assuming that anyway. Whatever the case, Wexley was right—this _is_ pretty distracting.

Licking her lips, she twists her head slowly to gaze at Rey again and is a little surprised to see that the other girl’s eyes have already been watching her. It could just be her imagination, but there's a chance that Rey _may_ have been eyeing the motion of Jessika wetting her lips with more attention than was needed. She also notices that Rey has mirrored her position on the couch, with her knees drawn up, and Jess smiles almost subconsciously. The Jedi woman smiles back immediately. Her eyes are twinkling in bemusement and they also seem to be saying ‘I’m sorry,’ as if she feels guilty for dragging Jessika to the lounge. 

Jess holds her stare for a while longer, trying to signal that it’s perfectly fine. She’s actually found that, despite the totally cliché holofilm and the ridiculousness of Finn and Poe, watching it all with Rey at her side makes the experience considerably more enjoyable. And even though Jessika’s heart is still beating at a lightyear per minute, this situation is beginning to feel rejuvenating to her. It's almost relaxing, after all that has happened today, to just be able to sit back for a few minutes. At least...it’s relaxing until Rey’s knee accidentally bumps against Jessika’s. 

The younger girl takes the contact away instantly, a little to Jessika’s remorse, and although Jess doesn’t look at her—she doesn’t move a muscle, actually—she can practically feel the unease radiating off of the other girl in waves. It had just been a simple touch, unintentional, yet it had sparked something inside Jessika, a warmth that spreads from her chest to her stomach and...other places. Aside from that little detail, the knee bump had brought an increased awareness to the fact that Rey had chosen to sit so closely to her. Close enough to touch. 

Jess does not dare stir to readjust herself. She doesn’t want Rey to think that the graze had been unwanted. As they sit there in complete stillness, contrasting so starkly with the enthusiasm of the two boys in front of them, Jessika swallows harshly, her mind working twice as quickly as usual. _Damn it, this is just ridiculous. You’re probably the only one feeling awkward right now, Pava, so you should really pay attention to the stupid holo like everybody else because your attraction to this girl is getting out of control and the constant fighting you’re doing with yourself is going to tear you apart and drive you crazy eventually, if it hasn’t kriffing driven you crazy already—_

Jessika wishes she could bang her head against the arm of the couch. But that would involve movement, which she is currently unwilling to do, and plus, she’s still in very close proximity to Rey—which she does not want to end. Filled with extreme, agonizing indecision, she mindlessly tunes back into the holofilm. The two slugs are arguing now in their deep, burbling voices, something about how they almost just died from nearly oozing off a cliff and falling into an abyssal pit of doom. One of them whacks the other again. Stars, this movie is so beyond absurd that she can hardly stand to watch it, but her eyes are glued to the screen because where else is she going to look right now? The slugs keep babbling on, their argument escalating: 

_“What, Lancas? We’re alive, ain't we? S’far as I see it, we’re a-okay an’ ready to crawl another day!”_

_“Wish you would jus’ open up yer eyes, Grolog, and watch where yer going. I keep hoping one o’ these days you’ll be able t’ see what’s right in front of yer face.”_

Jessika narrows her eyes. She really _must_ be going off the deep end, because the smarmy voices of these slugs are now echoing in her head, bouncing around her mind almost incessantly, infiltrating her thoughts until it is the only thing she can hear. _I keep hoping one o’ these days you’ll be able t’ see what’s right in front of yer face._ And before she can chide herself for thinking that maybe this idiotic holofilm actually has some level of truth to it, the pilot notices out of the corner of her eye how Rey is gripping her own arm a little too tightly, and how the woman’s chest is rising and falling at an unusually quickened rate.

Just like that, plain as day, a puzzle piece clicks inside Jess’s mind, and now it’s not the sound of the slugs’ argument playing on repeat in her brain. Flashes from earlier today are rushing in—flashes of intense stares, subtle touches, uneasy tension. Small moments that Jessika had disregarded at the time, pushed into the back of her mind because acknowledging them would mean igniting the hope that all of her instincts have told her to keep stashed away. She’s been ignoring the signs, which is something Jessika normally _never_ does. Usually, she’s very observant in this type of situation. Usually, she can easily tell when somebody might be interested in her.

I mean, she got Rey to change into a pair of sweatpants, for kriff’s sake. _Jessika’s_ sweatpants, no less. If that doesn’t send up any signals, what does?

Another bout of vivacious laughter explodes from Poe and Finn, snapping Jessika out of her haze. As their giggles ricochet off the walls of the room, Jessika cannot help but chuckle along with them. She can sense the other woman’s discerning stare analyzing her curiously. Without looking over at her, Jess allows her own knee to fall to the side this time, nudging against Rey’s. She does not move it away, nor does the Jedi woman seem to mind. In fact, Rey’s body has finally lost its rigidness and she seems to slacken the tight grip she has on her arm, leaning back slowly against the cushion of the worn-out couch.

They stay like that for a good portion of the holofilm. Eventually, Finn and Poe finally lounge backward on the floor so that they are sprawled comfortably out on their backs, using their arms to prop their heads up. They’re watching the movie in easy contentedness, now, calm smiles lingering on their faces.

Jessika doesn’t have to look at Rey to know that the girl is wearing a very similar smile, because Jess herself has one, too. If Snap were to pop his head in right now, he’d likely catch a glimpse of a scene much cheesier than any that this holofilm has to offer.

_“Great gobs of galactic poodoo, Grolog! I can’t believe I’m trapped in this sith-forsaken time portal with you!”_

_“Hey...it could be a whole lot worse, Lancas, you know that! At least we have each other.”_

When Grolog slimes over to give the other space slug a heartfelt hug, Rey scoots just a centimeter closer to Jessika on the couch. Jess can’t believe she’s thinking it, but...maybe this holofilm isn’t quite as bad as she remembered.


	5. A Few Loose Ends

With Rey’s return to the Resistance headquarters, Jessika had almost blissfully forgotten that she has on-base responsibilities which need to be taken care of. Saturday morning training, for example, is at the top of her to-do list—six a.m. sharp. Or, in Snap Wexley’s case, at least five to ten minutes before then.

“Jessika Pava!” The energetic man meets her as soon as she enters the hangar and she peers at him through groggy eyes. Jess’s front jumpsuit zipper is only halfway zipped up, her hair is hanging in a loose ponytail, and she doesn’t even bother to cover the huge yawn that has overtaken her.

“I’m not late, Snap. You’re early.” Jessika says this with a little more sass than intended. Okay, so maybe she’s not exactly a morning person.

“I know that!” He’s made a point to slow down in order to match Jessika’s pace, idling along beside her. “Just thought I’d say hey, ask how you’re doing on this fine morning, see if you got the recommended eight and a half hours of sleep last—”

“You want something.” She’s pulling a nutrition bar out of her suit pocket, balancing her helmet against the side of her hip as she unwraps her breakfast. Jess takes a generous bite out of the bar, chewing and lazily pointing the uneaten portion at Snap. “Don’t try to deny it, Wexley.”

“What! No! Can’t a guy just ask his favorite squadmate how she’s doing without being accused of wanting something?” His tone of voice has become falsely high and his eyebrows are dancing around on his forehead. Snap truly is the worst liar in the Resistance. Jessika is pretty sure she’s told him that on multiple occasions.

“We’re good friends, Snap—”

“Exactly! The best of buddies!” His eagerness is just a little too much for Jessika this early in the day.

“—which is why I _know_ that you want something. When you come up to me before training with that puppy-dog look in your eyes, you either want food or a favor. Or both.” 

Snap looks down sheepishly, the tops of his ears turning red. “Not true…”

Jessika waves the nutrition bar around after taking another bite. “ _So_ true! You Resistance boys are all alike. You’re always wanting something.” 

When Snap begins to insist that Jess is wrong, and that _he_ is actually much more considerate and sophisticated than most of the other males on base, the girl simply turns to him, places an index finger on his lips, and shushes the man. Sustaining his silence for any significant length of time is more than she could hope for, but it works momentarily, at least. She must be right about Snap wanting something, or else he would probably have kept rambling on despite her shushing.

They make their way toward their ships in semi-peaceful silence. Jess stifles another yawn. Even though she may just now be waking up, the hangar has already come to life with pilots, droids, and tech workers who are bustling around and carrying out their morning routines. One such busy body happens to be Karé Kun, who’s perched on a raised platform next to her X-wing fighter and dragging a towel over its hull to polish it up. The woman glances over at the two of them and Jessika gives her a nod of acknowledgement.

“Jess!” Karé smoothly flips the rag over one shoulder and hops down to meet them. “Morning, sleepyhead.” She slides in between Snap and Jessika, loosely looping an arm around each of their necks, walking alongside the two of them.

“Honestly, I can’t understand how you two are always so...peppy.” Jess makes a face at both Karé and Snap. “It’s disgusting.”

“Part of it has to do with not staying up half the night, as you usually make a habit of doing,” Karé teases. “Speaking of which, I heard you had an exciting Friday evening. Care to share the details?” She gives Jessika one of her characteristically charming smirks.

This strange comment makes Jessika suddenly feel wide awake. “Uh...what?” Confused, she forces her mind to kickstart into gear and tries to think. Sure, her time spent with Rey last night had been great, no, _wonderful_ , but it would hardly have been noteworthy to anyone else. The whole leg-bump incident still stands out in Jess’s mind as a huge stepping stone in...whatever it is that’s happening between she and Rey...but who could know about that? Or care enough to spread such petty gossip?

“Dameron told me all about it,” Karé drawls on, removing her arm from Snap’s neck to run a hand through her short blonde hair. _Oh, seriously?_ Jess thinks, beginning to fume. _What the hell is wrong with that boy?_

Jessika’s next question is safe, but she may ask it a little too forcefully. “Told you all about what?” She must be wearing an agitated expression on her face because Karé finally takes pity on her and taps Jess excitedly on the shoulder.

“Your meeting with the general, Blue! Poe said you were personally summoned to the command center last night!” She raises an eyebrow sportively. “What did you _think_ I was talking about?”

Jessika releases the tension in her body. “Oh, _that_.” She wracks her brain for an explanation and throws out the tried and true response. “It’s early, Karé, you know this. I can’t be expected to function properly for at least another twenty minutes.”

A snigger from the two other pilots tells Jess that the excuse will do for now. From beside Karé, Snap perks up, his rare, miraculous quietness evaporating. “Why haven’t I heard about this so-called meeting? And you were _alone_ , as in, one-on-one with Organa? Was it intense?”

Karé leans toward her a bit. “Did you get in _trouble_?” she says in a taunting pitch that makes Jess snort.

“No, I didn’t get in _trouble_ ,” she responds with a jeer. “She...just needed to talk to me.” Jessika stops there. She isn’t sure if she should tell anyone about the details just yet—but it’s her instinct to keep it guarded. Part of this might be because the Skywalker mission connects Jessika to Rey in a way that nobody else can relate to, and she values that, even if it is a bit selfish.

The blonde pilot leers forward with bated breath. “...And?” She and Snap are gazing expectantly at the other woman. A tiny pinprick of guilt pokes at Jess. These pilots are two of her best friends, after all, and she normally tells them everything. Just because she’s unwilling to reveal the information to them right now doesn’t mean she wants to lie, either.

“Tell you what...how about I fill you guys in later?” Jessika manages to say without sounding too offbeat. “It’s kind of a long story. Lots of details and background info and such.” She waves her hand to signal the train of thought, eyes focused on her starfighter ship a small distance up ahead. “I’ll explain all of it when we have more time.”

Her friends are not satisfied with this answer. “Put it off all you want, Jess,” Karé remarks skeptically, “but just know that, if we hear about your meeting from some random little teenage recruit later, we’ll be ticked.” She squeezes Jessika’s shoulder.

Snap nods fervently. “News travels fast on base, so if you tell someone else before you tell us, we’ll find out. And we will _get_ you.” His eyes widen dramatically as he cracks his neck in an attempt to be intimidating. It doesn’t work.

“Guys, calm down.” With a sigh, Jessika decides it wouldn’t hurt to confide, at least partially, some of the details to them—if only to appease their heckling. “If you _must_ know, Organa...she briefed me on a mission.”

The simultaneous gasp from Karé and Snap is kind of entertaining to Jessika. The blonde woman does a little hop, looking at Jess disbelievingly. “Get _out_! A mission that even _Dameron_ wasn’t told about? There’s no way!”

Snap jumps at her, too, more enthusiastic than ever. “When do you start?”

“Are you the only one involved in this?”

“Why were _you_ chosen? No offense…”

“Was this supposed to be some big secret?”

Jess finally comes to a halt next to her own X-wing. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Look, I swear I’ll tell you more later. _If_ you two dwarfnuts don’t pester me about it too much.” She shifts her helmet from one hand to the other, checking her black wristband watch. “But for now, it’s a minute past eight. We’re running late.” She lifts the helmet up and slips it over her dark locks, peering out of it pointedly. “Training time.”

Karé finally unloops her arm from around Jessika and cocks an eyebrow. “Fair enough, fair enough. I’ll catch up with you later, then, Jess. I’ll be _avidly_ waiting to hear all about this prestigious mission of yours.” 

“And I look forward to filling you in with all the juicy details.” Jess smiles from inside her helmet.

Taking a couple steps backward, Karé ruffles Snap’s messy brown hair as she leaves. “Don’t you dare go telling Snap about it as soon as I turn around. Unless,” her eyes shine mischievously, “the mission is to throw me a surprise party for my birthday next week. In which case, talk _all_ you want behind my back.” She snaps and points at Jessika, turning around and taking her cheeky grin with her.

Sometimes it scares Jessika how similarly cocky all of the pilots are toward one another.

Once Karé is out of earshot, Snap’s wide eyes are on Jess again, who is able to perceive his unconscious twitching even from behind her helmet. “Okay, seriously, Snap. Why aren’t you heading to your ship? What do you want from me?” She clips the last few words off in vague annoyance.

Wringing his hands together, Snap seems to have given up trying to argue this time. “Alright, Pava, you’ve got me. I do want something.” He rubs the stubble on his face in anxious thought.

“Spit it out then,” Jessika says, giving him an eye roll. “Before I turn into an old codger.”

“Alright, well, it’s a...I need a favor from you, Jess.” He scuffs his foot on the ground.

“A favor?” She narrows her eyes dubiously. “What kind of favor…?”

“Okay, so, like...I really need you to take my lunchtime patrol shift because I’m supposed to meet someone in the cafeteria at eleven-thirty and everybody else said that they were too busy to help me out today.” He says this all in one breath, the words sputtering out of his mouth faster than he normally walks, which is saying something.

Jess groans and takes off her helmet laboriously, stepping toward him. Snap must be scared or something, because he takes an involuntary step back. “Really, Wexley? You ask me now, at the very last minute, if I can take your lunchtime watch? What if I have plans already?”

“You know I wouldn’t be asking you unless it was absolutely as a last resort…”

“Who are you meeting, then?” Jessika interjects cynically.

“Well, uh...a girl…” he sort of mumbles.

“ _Who_?” she urges. She’s bullying him a bit, but she doesn’t really care at this point.

He mumbles, “Her name is Zari...”

Jessika looks the man up and down in evaluation, arching a brow. “Zari? Zari Bangel? That new pilot?” She’s actually surprised. “She...wants to eat lunch with you. Really?” 

Snap shrugs, squirming a bit under Jess’s direct gaze. “Yeah, really. Today’s the only day that she has time for lunch and it just happens to be the day that I’m on patrol and I just really, really don’t want to let her down.”

Jessika sighs. She knows the feeling. She’d been planning to eat with Rey and the boys today, but...here’s Snap with those big, watery, pitiful eyes again, and they remind her that this might be one of the man’s only chances to spend time alone with an eligible, possibly-interested female...ever.

“Alright, Snap, fine. I’ll take your lunchtime shift. Don’t say I never did anything nice for you.”

He basically jumps out of his boots when Jess says this. And then he leaps forward for a hug.

“Pava! I really will owe you for this one. A million times over. You. Are. The. Greatest.”

Again, the hug is a little too much for Jessika at this time of day. The fuel from her breakfast hasn’t even kicked in yet. She just kind of stands there stiffly as the man wraps his arms around her. “Just tell me how it goes. I deserve that much.”

“You know I will, but… it’s just lunch, Pava. It’s not like anything amazing is going to happen. It’s not like we’re watching a holo together and snuggling up on the couch or anything like that.”

Snap’s being completely serious right now, which is how Jessika knows that he’s not insinuating anything at all about she and Rey last night—but that’s exactly where Jess’s mind goes. Hell, Snap hadn’t even been there, so he wouldn’t know about it. She pushes away the instinctively-defensive comeback she’d already prepared and instead allows a hint of a smile to creep onto her features at the memory.

“You’ll still be getting to know each other, and that’s a start. It’s the foundation for any kind of relationship.” 

“Remind me to call Jessika Pava, the love expert, when I need advice later on.” Snap, relieved by the fact that Jess has agreed to take his shift, regains some of his usual humor. “Seriously, though, thank you. You know you’re my favorite person ever, right?”

She slips her helmet on one last time and crumples up the wrapper of her nutrition bar, placing it in the man’s palm and closing his fingers up around it. “Of course I know that, Wexley. Tell me something that surprises me.” She smirks, lifting the hatch on her X-wing and leaning her weight against the ship’s side.

“Hmm, something that surprises you…” He taps his fingertips against his rough chin, apparently taking Jessika’s words literally. “Well...you didn’t hear this from me, but did you know that Karé thinks Rey is hot? Maybe you could set those two up.”

If it weren’t for the helmet on Jessika’s head right now, effectively concealing her emotions, Snap would probably run away at the sight of the immediate crimson tint that flushes across her face. Jess clenches her jaw. Although Karé Kun is well-known for crushing on every pretty new girl who arrives on base, the information actually _does_ surprise Jess. It shouldn’t, but it does, and the churning of her stomach and the sudden heat rising in her throat tells her that she is definitely not okay with it. The last thing she wants right now is competition, especially from one of her close friends. 

“Karé and Rey? Nah,” she manages to choke out in a relatively normal tone. “Their names sound too much alike.” She tries to keep the jealousy out of her voice as she hops into her starfighter, but the startling force with which she closes the hatch may just give her away.

*****

Training lasts for several hours on Saturdays. Once it is finally over and the pilots have landed their ships in the hangar once more, Jessika has thirty minutes to check a few more things off her to-do list before she takes over Snap’s lunchtime patrol shift. 

Before she can concentrate on anything else, Jess heads straight for the command center. It seems like she had made up her mind about taking on the Skywalker mission ages ago, but she still needs to inform the general of her final decision. When she enters the wide room, however, Organa is not there. A few Resistance members are milling around, busying themselves with various occupations, but the head of the organization is nowhere to be seen.

After standing uncertainly for a minute in the middle of the room, Jess spots C-3PO a few meters away, his metallic body glinting in the dim light. She walks over to the protocol droid purposefully.

“Hey there, Threep,” she says, putting on a friendly face. “Any idea where General Organa happens to be right now?”

He positions himself to face her. “Why, hello, Miss Pava! Unfortunately, the general has stepped out for a bit, but she should be back in roughly twenty minutes or so, by my estimation. I believe she had to fetch something from her living quarters. If you would like to wait for her, I am certain she will be happy to see you as soon as she returns.”

“I’m not sure I have enough time to wait around. Do you think you could give her a message for me?” She looks at him hopefully.

“Of course, Miss Pava! Relaying messages of any sort happens to be one of my primary functions, as you probably already know. I would consider it one of my finer—”

“Great!” Jessika cuts in, trying to be as polite as possible about it. She’s kind of in a hurry, thanks to Snap. “Could you tell her that I've ‘officially’ accepted the mission she briefed me on yesterday? She’ll know what I’m talking about.” 

“I will certainly give her the message! Are you sure there isn’t anything else you’d like to add to it, such as a friendly, ‘Best wishes,’ or ‘Thank you for your time,’ or something of the sort?” He watches her aspiringly. God, C-3PO must not get out much these days. He’s practically drooling all over his electronic self for this one simple task.

“You know what, Threepio? Add whatever little flourish you think would be good. For now, I gotta go.” She nods at him. “I appreciate it.”

“All right, Miss Pava! It is always a pleasure talking to you. Tell young Miss Rey I said ‘hello,’ if you get the chance! Oh, listen to me talk! It’s not as if _your_ primary function is relaying messages!” 

Jessika is already out the door before she gets the chance to wonder why C-3PO, of all people, would mention Rey out of the blue. It is then that she remembers that Threepio is not exactly considered ‘people’, and this takes her back to a previous conversation with Rey. _No time to think about that now_ , she hums to herself.

Next on her to-do list: stop by Finn and Rey’s compartment. Their living arrangement is unique in the fact that the two are the only authorized co-ed roommates in this place. Rey, before she’d left to find Luke Skywalker, had appealed to Organa on the matter—she wanted Finn to be placed in her room as soon as he was ready to be released from the medical ward. The general herself had reasoned that, since Finn and Rey went through so much together before joining the Resistance, a specific exception would be made for this particular instance. Which means that, now, the Jedi and the ex-Stormtrooper are sleeping under one roof, a situation which other Resistance members have deemed unfair and which Finn and Rey do not seem to find weird at all, leaving Jessika with mixed feelings about the whole thing. Really, she doesn’t know what the hell to think.

All she knows is that whoever tries to claim that the general doesn’t have a soft spot for Rey is clearly in the wrong. 

Nowadays, of course, Poe seems to be a permanent addition to the room. This is why, when Jessika crosses the threshold of the already-open door to the compartment, she is a little surprised that the pilot is not there.

Neither is Rey. “Hey, Finn,” Jessika ventures, not wanting to start the conversation with ‘Where’s Rey?’ because, well, that might sound rather insulting to the boy.

He glances up from his seat at a tiny desk in the corner, setting down a manual of some sort. He reads a lot, these days, since he doesn’t have much else to do in his post-comatose condition. You know, besides wrestling male pilots to the ground every now and then. “Hey, Jess!” There’s a pause. Jessika hasn’t really made a routine out of spending a lot of alone time with Finn. When they talk, their conversations often veer toward the topic of either Rey or Poe. Or both.

Jess seems to recall Rey saying something similar about her time spent with Dameron—about how they usually just discuss Finn when they’re together. _Are we all really even true friends with one another_? Jessika thinks distantly. It doesn’t take long for her to swat such an idea away. She genuinely likes Finn for the person that he is, not just because he has such a strong connection to Rey. _That’s just an added bonus…_

Both Jess and Finn are on the edge of saying something, and finally she speaks up. “Um, what are you reading there?” She’s just kind of standing here now, feeling rather out of place, because, despite her authentic liking for the boy, she had honestly mostly come in to speak with Rey. 

He gives the manual a quick look before meeting Jessika’s eyes once more. “Oh, this? It’s just something Poe gave me yesterday. It’s a guide called ‘Squadron Strategies’, but, you know, it’s not really the kinda thing I’m interested in.” He raises and lowers his shoulders in aloofness, but Jessika takes note of the fact that Finn’s bookmark is positioned toward the end of the book and that his fingers are absently yet affectionately stroking the spine.

“Ah, I see,” Jessika nods. She thinks about telling Finn that he could have just asked _her_ about squadron strategies if he really wasn’t interested in reading because she, of course, is an expert on such matters, but decides to save the snarky humor for another time. She now only has about twenty minutes till the patrol shift, for one. And...there’s something kind of pure about Finn that makes her _not_ want to be a sarcastic asshole all the time. It’s the same pureness that she sees in Rey, a quality which is not found commonly in most people. A quality which, upon recent discovery, Jessika finds very attractive. In a woman. In Rey, specifically. Okay, maybe she just likes Rey.

She presses on with another question, this one more along the lines of what they normally talk about. “Is Poe going to quiz you on that manual later?” She smiles personably.

“Man, I hope not,” Finn replies, pushing the chair out from the desk and gripping the edge of the tabletop with his fingers. “He’d probably make fun of me for confusing a Tallon Roll with the Koigran turn. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not _completely_ ignorant when it comes to space fighting, but we grew up learning different maneuvers in the First Order.” He drops his head a little as he says this, as if he feels embarrassed for bringing up his past life in front of a Resistance member.

“Know what? I think you should give Poe a quiz on all the stuff _you’re_ familiar with,” Jessika says with friendliness, successfully dodging a potentially awkward moment and causing the corner of Finn’s mouth to twitch upward. “See how smart he feels after that.” 

“That’s actually a really good idea,” Finn smirks craftily. “Make _him_ sweat a little, for once! Rey was right about you, Jess—you’re a smart lady. Always thinking. If you ever wanna help me get the better of Poe Dameron, let me know. We’d make a good team, you and me.” He watches her with his warm, brown eyes.

 _Rey was right about you, Jess_. It takes the pilot a second to process this comment. She’s not sure how much Rey and Finn have talked since she returned last night, but given that the two are roommates, she’s guessing quite a bit. The extent to which their conversations have reached, however, is beyond Jessika’s inferencing skills. As usual, she tries not to let herself be distracted by overthinking such matters. She is, after all, out in the open, with nothing to hold onto if she happens to sway or swoon.

“Working together to outsmart the Resistance’s golden boy? You know I’m in.” She and Finn exchange a mutually devious look. “We’ll have to collaborate sometime. It’s too bad I can’t stay longer—I’ve decided to be a kind soul today and take Snap Wexley’s patrol shift at eleven.”

“Shoot, that means you’ll miss lunch, huh? Won’t be the same without you. I’ll tell Rey when I see her...I’m not sure where she went, between you and me…” He leans backward in his chair guiltily. “Poe’s supposed to be on his way over here so we can head to the cafeteria together, and Rey said she’d be back in time to walk with us, but she didn’t tell me where she was going.”

“That’s mysterious.” Jessika tilts her head. “Let’s hope she didn’t get lost or anything. Maybe I’ll run into her on my way back to the hangar.”

“Maybe you will. That girl…” he grimaces. “I swear, she says she’s used to being independent and all that, but every now and then I feel like somebody needs to keep an eye on her.”

“Yeah, she seems like she can be hard to pin down.” Jess scratches her arm consciously, acutely aware of the potential innuendo in her words. “To keep track of, I mean. Anyway...I’m cutting it close on time already, so I gotta get back. Have fun at lunch today.”

“I’ll get an extra dessert for Rey, if I can.” And then he looks at her in a way that is eerily comparable to the knowing glance which _Poe_ often gives her these days. Jessika can’t say that she is fond of that look.

“Oh, uh, thanks. I’m sure she’d appreciate that. I’d appreciate it, too. Like you said, somebody needs to keep an eye on her.”

He grins up at her from his seat. “And that’s why we’re here. To make sure Rey doesn’t wander off and that she gets her daily recommended amount of chocolate.”

Jessika’s laughter follows her as she walks backward out of the door. “She’s so lucky to have us.” She gives Finn a wave, which he returns good-humoredly before turning back around and picking up his reading material once more.

While she rounds the corner and travels a ways down the hall, Jess mentally checks her errands off her to-do list. Visit the command center: check. Let her friends know that she won’t be eating lunch with them today: check. Jessika is a little disappointed that getting to see Rey can’t be checked off. Not that Rey is something to check off of a to-do list. She’s not something Jess would want to just “do” and then quickly move on to the next task. 

_Get your mind out of the falls, Pava._

Jessika must be rather distracted right now because, as she jogs up a flight of stairs, she crashes smack dab into Poe Dameron, who had been flying down the steps two at a time.

“What, Pava, this staircase isn’t big enough for two people? Why are you in the middle of it?” He’s giving her a hard time, as per usual, as they pry themselves away from each other.

“Um, _you’re_ in the middle of the steps, too, Dameron. Why are _you_ in such a hurry? I have an excuse, at least—I’ve got patrol duty in, like, ten minutes.”

“I have to meet Finn for lunch. And Rey,” he remembers ungracefully. “You’re skipping out on us, huh?” His hands are gripping the rail and Jess can tell from the way they're slowly sliding downward that he’s itching to carry on with his journey to Finn’s room. If it weren’t for the polite manners that he somehow manages to remember even in the midst of insulting Jessika, he’d already be long gone.

“Snap’s got a date. I’m covering for him.”

“A lunchtime date? Lame. Where’s the romance in that?” He raises his eyebrows at her. 

“You’d be surprised how romantic cafeteria food can be.” She coughs once into her fist, and he watches her bemusedly. They are each on the verge of parting ways, but after Jessika has side-eyed Dameron for a moment, she remembers something. The woman takes a step upward on the staircase so that her gaze is level with his. “Hey, so what’s up with you talking about me behind my back?”

“Huh?” His hands stop sliding down the rail and he sets his gaze upon her seriously. “When was I talking about you?”

Jess had told herself she would save this confrontation for later, but her cheeks have already become colored with annoyance. “Do you remember being with me in the lounge last night, Dameron? You could have just _asked_ me what my meeting with Organa was about when I came in.”

To Jessika’s surprise, Poe actually looks kind of regretful. He rubs the back of his neck. “Oh. I forgot to ask at the time. My bad, Pava.”

Yeah, he forgot. He was too busy rolling around with Finn to think about anything else. “So...what made you think it was okay to tell everyone on base about my meeting but not ask me about it personally?” She pokes a finger at his chest, leaving an indentation in the shirt.

He tries to play the question off casually, but the answer is still grumbled in slight exasperation. “ _One_ person! I told one person that you were called to the command center. I guess it just escalated from there.” He pauses, apparently deep in concentration, bringing a fist to rest underneath his chin. “Or, alright, maybe it was two people…I just get to talking sometimes, Pava! I can’t help it.”

“You’re lucky the meeting wasn’t about anything embarrassing or top secret, Dameron, because then I’d have to explain it to every single person who’s now curious about what happened in there.”

“Then why are you mad that they’re asking, if it’s not embarrassing or top secret? Why not just tell them?”

“Because maybe it’s not something I want the whole base to know about, yet? Ever think of that?” 

It’s obvious that Poe’s curiosity has been piqued, but now his pride is getting in the way of inquiring about the meeting. “Well, whatever it was about, my goal wasn’t to spread rumors about you or get people to bother you. I was just curious, is all.”

Jessika scoffs lightly. “Of course, Dameron. Your goal is _never_ to cause any trouble.”

He frowns. “Alright, if you’re not going to tell me, I’m just gonna be going, then.” He takes a couple steps downward.

 _Ugh, he’s so infuriating. He obviously wants to know but is too stubborn to ask._ After a fleeting, uncertain pause, Jessika blurts out, “I had a mission briefing.”

Stopping dead in his tracks, Poe turns to face her fully from his place a few steps below. “You...did? Really? She assigned you a mission?” It’s fascinating to watch his face cycle from surprise to disbelief to perplexion. Finally his expression becomes a steady, objective friendliness. “Congratulations, Pava. I knew this day would come.”

Now he’s made his face completely unreadable—nonchalant and stoic. She almost feels bad for telling him, because Dameron appears...thrown off. But he would have found out eventually. “Thanks. I was pretty surprised, if we’re being honest.” Her tone has softened just slightly. “I’m not top pilot, you know.”

“But you’re a damn good one,” Poe tells her, his gaze turning upward to meet hers firmly. “You’ve definitely earned this, Pava, so don’t try to sell yourself short.”

“Oh, I know I’ve earned it. Just...don’t feel bad about this, okay—”

“Don’t be crazy. Why would I feel bad?”

“It’s an...unusual mission. Not your run-of-the-mill kind. So there’s nothing to be jealous of.” She recoils on the inside. Not her best word choice of the day.

“Who said I was jealous?” She’s hit a tender spot, unintentionally, although Jessika has a theory that part of her is wired to constantly be digging at Dameron’s sensitive points.

“No one did. Well, I did, but I didn’t mean it.” She draws a long breath and lets it out, attempting to steady her mannerisms. “Look, Dameron, here’s the thing: I’m going to be traveling with Rey. It’s something that Luke Skywalker wants her to do, and he requested that she have a partner.”

“Partner?” Poe’s expression recovers just long enough to throw her a smug look.

“Companion. Uh, friend. Someone to go along with her.” She rolls her eyes impatiently. “And Organa chose me. She thought I’d be best for the job, for whatever reason, and so now the plan is for Rey and me to leave in about a week to look for this whole list of items that—”

“It makes sense.” Dameron watches her intuitively.

Jessika falters. “What does?” 

“Picking you. Organa knows you’re in love with Luke Skywalker and that you’ll pour your heart and soul into this mission. And well, you’re a good match for Rey.”

She almost chokes on air. “If you’re trying to say—”

He calmly raises a hand to stop her. “Hold your bordoks, Pava, don’t get all excited on me. I just meant that you and she get along really well. You two have your differences, sure. You’re as different as they come, actually. Rey’s nice, and cheerful, and she knows how to handle a lightsaber, and you, well...you’re not exactly any of those—”

“Stop, you’re flattering me too much,” she mutters in irritation. 

“All I’m saying is that you and Rey are good for one another. You balance each other out and all that. Now, if it was me traveling with her, on the other hand, it just wouldn’t be the same. I don’t quite connect with her like you do.”

 _Not to mention the fact that, if you were traveling with her, you’d be pining to get back to Finn the whole time._ Jess doesn’t say this out loud. If Dameron’s not going to push the subject of she and Rey any further, then she won’t push the matter of he and Finn. It’s not like anything really has to be said, anyway. The two pilots know each other too well. “You’re probably right. Organa usually knows what she’s doing when she hands out missions.”

“She’s a brilliant woman. She made the right choice.” The side of his mouth quirks in what appears to be a fond smile. “Just try not to screw it up.”

“Your little pep talks never fail to lift my spirits,” she remarks derisively. She really is glad that she told Dameron about the mission. That he understands. She must have gotten her wires crossed, or something—they’d had a near-sentimental moment just now. It feels like the universe might be out of balance.

“You can always count on my pep talks, Pava. Just think of me as that little voice inside your head.” He gives her an arrogant wink, and that restores the order of things slightly. “In fact, when you’re out on your important mission with Rey, well...I want you to promise me something.”

Heartfelt sincerity. That’s Dameron’s face right now, and Jessika has seen it many times. It actually means he’s going to say something incredibly conceited. She sighs.

“What, Dameron? Just go ahead and say it.”

As always, Poe is able to keep the wholesomeness painted on his face as he speaks carefully. “When you’re out there, and things get rough, and scary, and you feel like you might want to cry and run back home...I want you to promise that you’ll just think to yourself, ‘What would Dameron do?’”

And there’s the ego Jess was waiting for. 

“I’m leaving now,” she says apathetically. “If you happen to have any more wise words for me, you’ll have to keep them stored away until later.” 

“You know I will.” He grips the stairway rail firmly with his hands and hoists himself up onto it, balancing himself. “Maybe I can write them down in a journal for you. The stuff I say is golden.” He grins and slides down the rail, raising his voice as he does so. “I’ll catch you later, Pava!” he calls up at her, hopping off at the bottom of the stairwell. 

“Like you could catch me,” she says under her breath, shaking her head passively. As much as Jess would love to continue she and Dameron’s usual verbal battles, they both have places to be. Jessika makes it to the top of the stairs and looks down at her watch. Five minutes until Snap’s patrol shift. 

The timing of her errands and the unexpected run-in with Dameron actually worked out perfectly, because now she doesn’t have the luxury to sit around and wonder why in kriff’s name she agreed to take this patrol shift in the first place. It’ll take one minute to get to the hangar, one to make sure her ship is in order, and one to scarf down the half-sandwich that Snap had “considerately” handed her after training while saying distantly, “Thanks again, Pava!” Where he got the sandwich, she doesn’t want to know, but she’ll take it since she has to miss lunch. 

She will have two minutes to spare, which is a good thing, because she’ll be able to stop and take a breath, something which Jess feels like she’s hardly had a chance to do at all this morning.

The funny part about schedules working out perfectly is that they usually end up _not_ working out perfectly.

Jess is hurrying down the hallway, the entrance to the hangar in sight up ahead. There’s also a figure in sight. A girl’s slim form is emerging from the entryway, sleek brown hair flowing behind her. She’s heading straight for Jessika and, as they draw closer to each other, there’s a clearly-purposeful expression on her face. Jess has to admit, she really, really likes the way Rey looks when she’s determined. It also causes her to tense up—not that she’s nervous, or anything.

“Hey, Rey!” Jessika calls, picking up the pace a little to meet the woman outside of the entryway. “What are you doing?” She’s glad to see the flicker of a smile on Rey’s face.

“Looking for you,” the woman replies simply. 

They’re standing in front of each other, now, and Jessika’s heart rate has sped up significantly. “R-really?” She wants to smack her forehead for stammering. _Soo_ not a Jessika Pava move. She’ll chalk it up to being a little out of breath from walking too quickly.

“Of course.” Rey watches her cannily, those bright eyes providing the biggest distraction ever for Jess.

“Oh, well...guess you found me, then. Here I am.”

One more glance at her watch tells Jessika that she has just under four minutes until she has to begin flying. She’s torn between talking to this woman forever or regretfully telling her that they'll have to postpone whatever's about to happen here.

One more glance at Rey tells Jessika that, as irresponsible as the notion is, covering for Snap Wexley has moved down a couple spots on her to-do list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know there's a major lack of Rey in this chapter. It was necessary for the overall "big picture." No, really. You'll just have to trust me on this one. :P


	6. Friendly Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, when I said this was slow build...I wasn't kidding. There _was_ a warning. It's right there in the tags... :P

That _blasted_ patrol takeoff time is quickly approaching—three minutes and forty-five seconds away. Like most pilots, Jess tends to avoid running behind schedule, but... _Rey_.

To stave off the anxiousness, Jessika slips her hands into her jumpsuit pockets and curls her fingers around the inside fabric as she and Rey stand facing one another.

The Jedi woman's bright eyes skirt over Jessika’s face. “I...was trying to find you before we met up with the boys today. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” _Keep. Calm._ Jess fights to maintain her trademark casual expression. “Walk with me?” 

Before Jessika turns back toward the hangar, Rey gives her a questioning look, prodding the pilot to elaborate. “Unfortunately, Rey, I'm on kind of a tight schedule right now. And I hate to tell you this, but...lunch will be a no-go for me. I’m taking Wexley’s patrol shift in…” Her eyes regretfully fall to the wristwatch once more, an accessory which, at this point, she really just wants to set on fire or toss into deep space. Or both. “...three and a half minutes.”

A flicker of disappointment is evident in Rey’s fair features, causing Jessika’s heart to sink. “Really?” the girl almost sighs. A split second passes and her expression shifts smoothly back to neutral. “Well, that’s alright, then. We can save it for another time. It may take longer than three and a half minutes to discuss this.”

 _Wow, talk about piquing someone’s interest._ Jessika is now distressingly torn between carrying out her duties and staying here with this girl forever. She takes a step forward, burying her fingers even more into the lining of her suit. “You know I’d love nothing more than to stay, right?” Jess grits her teeth and tosses her head backward lightly. “God, why am I _such_ a nice person? Snap really will owe me for this one.”

At this, Rey arches an eyebrow, appearing to miss the sarcasm in Jess’s voice. Or, more likely, she’s choosing to ignore it. “You’re a _very_ considerate person, Jessika,” she insists candidly, “and you do good things for your friends. I think that’s wonderful.”

There’s a smidgen of tenderness in the compliment that takes the pilot off-guard. Jessika’s ensuing response is colored with a modesty that she didn’t know she had inside of her. “Ha, I’m really not _that_ considerate…” Coughing once into her hand, she’s about to start prattling on about how Rey is the one who’s considerate, and wonderful, and a really good friend, but before Jessika is able to get carried away, someone else appears seemingly out of nowhere and joins the conversation, popping up right beside the pilot.

“Jess! You didn’t tell me you were planning to give Rey a tour of the hangar!” A charismatic smile slides right past Jessika and glimmers toward the Jedi woman. 

It’s none other than the stunning Karé Kun.

At this present moment, there are exactly three minutes until takeoff. But now Jessika’s fellow pilot is gazing at Rey with her piercing blue eyes, absently—or maybe _intentionally_ , who knows with Karé—running her fingers through her own hair like she always does and breezing toward the younger girl to shake her hand.

Rey takes it respectfully. Karé leans into the handshake with purpose. Jess watches both women with a certain amount of apprehension.

Ever since her days as a recruit on D’Qar, Jessika has always quietly thought that if there is one person who maybe, _possibly_ has a sliver of a chance at beating her out for the coolest-person-in-the-Resistance award, it’s Karé. And now...this very woman is gripping Rey’s hand in her own, a look of respect in her eyes. And something akin to fascination. Rey, on the other side of the handshake, appears to be surveying the taller female in a more reserved fashion—but Jess had noticed the look of rapt attention on the girl’s face as soon as hand met hand. The pilot would even go so far as to say that Rey is _riveted_ by Karé. Who wouldn't be? Even to people who have known her for a while, Karé is the type of woman who is impossible to ignore. And judging by the way that Rey’s eyes are subtly scanning the other woman’s face, it's safe to say that she is being anything _but_ ignored.

Of course, there’s always the chance that Jessika is reading into this too much.

“Karé Kun,” the short-haired pilot confidently introduces herself. “Stiletto Squadron. It’s an honor to have you here on D’Qar with us, Rey.”

Yeah, they’re still shaking hands. Jess ignores the bad taste in her mouth. Rey is watching Karé in what can only be admiration. “It’s an honor to be here. Did...you say Stiletto? Like the weapon?”

“Like the fancy heel,” Jessika butts in, throwing out the joke that she always uses when Karé is in the vicinity. 

Karé barely acknowledges the pun, even though she normally gets a kick out of it. “We’re a pretty prestigious unit,” she all but brags. “Top notch, top of our class.” Jess, slouching lower and lower with every word coming from the other pilot’s mouth, can’t help but feel slighted by the comment, especially considering the fact that Karé had been part of _her_ squad for ages.

“Yes, I would imagine so,” Rey intones, apparently impressed. A moment goes by as the two females take one another in. Then, miraculously, Rey’s glance finally finds Jess again. “ _Your_ squadron is right up there with it, right, Jessika?” 

An instantaneous swell of warmth rushes through the pilot. She crosses her arms and straightens up at the sudden turn of attention, clearing her throat. “Oh, uh, yeah. Yep. Blue Squadron definitely holds its own. We’ve seen a lot over the years.” She tries to camouflage the pride in her voice with a grateful smile aimed at Rey.

The taller pilot, who seems to just now remember that Jess is still here, raises both eyebrows in agreement. “Blue Squadron _is_ a force to be reckoned with; Pava wouldn’t have it any other way.”

At that very instant, Jessika’s watch beeps. This time she really does rip the thing off and shove it forcefully into her jumpsuit pocket. Two minutes till she has to fly. _Kriff_. Her jaw clenches and she lets out an exasperated sigh. When she brings her eyes back up again, they are met by a disheartened-looking Rey.

Karé speaks up before Jessika gets the chance to ask anything. “Hey, what’s wrong? Jess’s tour isn’t _that_ boring, is it?” It’s a playful jab that Jessika just doesn’t find all that amusing right now.

Rey intakes a quiet breath. “It’s truly not a big deal. Jessika needs to go on...what did you say it was?” She nods her head at Jess.

“Patrol duty.” A glower crosses her face as she ruefully explains the situation to Karé. “See...Snap asked—well, more like _begged_ —me to take his lunchtime shift. He said no one else could do it.” She rubs her neck tiredly.

A snort from Karé causes Jess to turn her head. Rather bitterly, she says, “What?”

“He didn’t ask _me_.” The woman’s lips spread into a slow smile. “Well, that disproves Wexley’s claim that he’s not afraid of anyone.” She shakes her head with a short laugh.

“That _little_ …” Jessika’s hands subconsciously turn into fists out of frustration. Then she lets out a long breath. “What the hell did I expect? It's Snap. Long story short, I’m gonna have to take off in a minute.” She turns to Rey remorsefully. “You sure we can save this for later? I really don't want to leave you hanging.”

Rey nods a little too reassuringly. “Of course, Jessika, don't worry. It’s not incredibly important.” She gives Jess a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. “Good luck with your patrol duty.”

“Thanks.”

A couple seconds pass in which Rey is on the verge of turning to leave and Jess stares longingly at the girl. Inside her head, she’s calling Snap every name in the book. And even some that aren't in the book. From within her jumpsuit pocket, her watch beeps again. 

One minute and thirty seconds.

“Okay, hold up.”

Both Rey and Jessika glance sharply at Karé, who has apparently been gazing back and forth between the two other women for several moments. When Jessika opens her mouth to speak, Karé raises her hand in a calm, simple gesture.

“Jess, I’m taking the shift. But you’ll have to let me pilot _your_ X-wing. Mine’s all the way across the hangar.” She watches her shrewdly.

Jessika almost sputters in response. “W-what? Karé, you don’t have to do that. It’s not your responsi—”

“ _And_ your helmet. I don’t have mine with me.”

It's out of instinct more than anything that Jess furrows her eyebrows at Karé. The blonde is well aware of Jessika’s inclination to keep her possessions to herself. It's not that she has a problem with sharing, exactly—more like she doesn't _trust_ people to take good care of her things. People have grubby hands and butterfingers and will probably return any ‘borrowed’ items in a less-than-acceptable state.

Karé _knows_ this about Jess, and she isn't even trying to conceal her smug expression right now. _Oh, she's already enjoying herself,_ Jessika thinks warily. It only takes her about half a moment, however, to realize that allowing Karé to fly this patrol shift would be well worth it, if it means Jess can stay here with Rey.

“You’re serious?”

“Uh huh. Let me do this for you, Pava. You and Rey can talk right away, maybe get lunch or something. It’s no big deal.”

“I, uh...wow…” Jessika is hesitant, and for good reason. _Karé thinks Rey is amazing. I don't blame her there. But if she...if she likes Rey..._ Jess suppresses a groan at the thought... _then why in star's name would she suddenly give up the perfect opportunity to be alone with her?_

Jess must be standing there for longer than intended, because from beside her, Rey clears her throat. “This is very kind of you, Karé, really, but you don't have to put yourself to any trouble. I’m perfectly fine with waiting for Jessika to get done.” 

Karé nods at Rey. “You're sweet. But you see, Rey, you'll find that the pilots from Stiletto Squadron are always ready to help. In any way that we can.” The audacious grin returns to accompany her words. Jess finally opens her mouth again, still trying to figure all of this out.

“But why—” 

“Pava? Just shut up and tell me where your helmet is. Clock’s ticking.”

Jessika closes her mouth again and sizes up the other pilot for a few heartbeats. Then, finally, she sighs, rolls her eyes, and says slyly, “You _do_ realize that if I shut up, I can't tell you where it is…”

She doesn't move to dodge the light smack Karé gives her on the shoulder. Grinning, Jess takes a few steps forward. They'd been standing near her X-wing and she pops open the hatch for the other woman. “Helmet’s underneath the seat.”

The blonde crosses the last few feet over to Jessika’s ship. “Right. You two have fun, yeah? Don't get into too much trouble.” 

“Karé, I—”

“I said don’t argue with me, Pava.”

“I'm not! I was just gonna say, don’t scratch up my helmet. Or my X-wing. And don’t leave any trash on the floor.”

“Geez, who do I look like, Snap Wexley?”

They both let out a chuckle at this, and then Karé is ducking into Jessika’s starfighter without looking back. It only takes twenty seconds for her to adjust Jess’s seat, get buckled in, slide the helmet on, and take off, flying out of the hangar and up into the sky. 

No one would ever say that Karé’s not a pro at what she does.

“And...that, ladies and gentlemen, is Karé Kun.” Jess watches as the ship travels out of her line of sight. She hasn’t turned to look at Rey yet; the pilot is trying to process what just happened.

“She’s...very sure of herself, isn’t she?” Rey has been standing at Jessika’s side attentively.

“All pilots are, really. You have to be.” Jess shrugs.

“Of course. But she’s...especially assertive, I would say.”

“Hey! I like to think I can take charge,” Jessika quips, the humor returning to her voice. 

“I said _especially_ assertive. Even more so than you. You’re confident, _she’s_ almost...forceful. Not in a particularly bad way.”

“Yeah, I get it. Typical Karé for you. There’s no arguing with her when she makes up her mind about something.”

“It was really nice of her to do that for you.”

“Not sure if she did it for me. But I'm glad she did.” Jess smiles at Rey, who looks down almost shamefully.

“I didn't mean to cause a scene.”

“You've caused nothing.” She finally turns to look at Rey full on. “Besides, I blame Snap. He better be having one hell of a lunch date.” She shakes her head in exasperation.

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not.”

A lull in the conversation prompts Rey to motion for the two of them to keep moving. “Walk with me?” she suggests, voicing the same phrase Jess had used earlier. The pilot nods, taking note of how Rey is biting her lip and steadily focusing her gaze on the path ahead. Jess wonders what Rey could be thinking about. Should she ask, or wait for the other girl to bring it up? If Jessika had even an inkling of what they are about to discuss, it would be much easier to decide. _Guess I'll just...go ahead and ask_.

And then Rey breaks the silence herself, much to the pilot’s relief. “So, Jessika?” She sounds a little distant.

Shit. Why does Rey sound like that? Her faraway tone makes Jess feel even more alert. “Yeah?” she replies, sounding a bit too detached—a result of trying _not_ to seem overly eager about hearing what Rey has to say. To add some compassion, she asks tentatively, “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine. For the most part.” The girl appears to take a deep breath, and Jess subconsciously takes one with her. “It’s just, well...okay. This morning, I sort of...panicked.” She clasps her hands together in front of her and raises her eyes to look at Jess.

Jess comes to a standstill in the middle of the hangar. “What? You panicked?” She never thought she’d hear Rey say such a thing; after all, the woman isn’t really known for losing her cool.

Rey bites her lip again, obviously uneasy. Then she nods just slightly. “Yes. I’m not sure why, exactly, but...I did.”

Jessika is perplexed by the other girl’s words. Also, her heart rate has sped up for some reason. “Okay, so...you panicked.” She chooses her words carefully, wanting to avoid sounding too pushy, even though her interest has skyrocketed. “Can you, like...walk me through what happened? Was it because of someone?”

The pilot’s mind had jumped straight to last night. Was Rey having doubts about their closeness during the movie? Because if so, Jess could easily brush that off as nothing. She’d rather not, but she would. For Rey.

“It wasn't anyone’s fault, exactly. This actually happened just a bit ago.” She’s pursing her lips, twisting a strand of brown hair around a finger, and Jessika gets on to herself for becoming distracted by just how cute Rey is when she's worried.

“I see.” Jessika takes a moment to look around. There are concrete steps leading up to a platform just a few feet away, and the pilot tugs on Rey’s elbow and motions with her head toward the spot. They cross the short distance and sit down side by side on a step. “How about...you start with telling me how you felt when you panicked. That is, if you’re wanting my help? I’m not saying I can give the greatest advice, but I’m a decent—”

“A decent listener,” Rey finishes for her. “I know, you’ve said that before. It’s why I came to you.”

How many times can Rey make Jessika feel good in one morning? The pilot has lost track. “Heh...you’re obviously a good listener, too, if you remember me saying that.” Her next words come out too quickly. “I'm flattered that you came to me, of all people. That I was the first one you thought of. You know, assuming that I was the first person that you thought of...Uh, anyway, maybe I should shut up now?” She pushes her own bangs back from her eyes and watches Rey.

Rey’s eyes have shifted from Jess to a spot in the distance. Her hands are wrapped around her knees, fingers locked together. “See, Jessika, here’s my problem: I’m not very good with matters that have to do with...love.”

And just like that, it feels like time has come to a halt. They’re sitting in the middle of a bustling hangar and Jess isn’t able to register anything right now except the fact that Rey’s hazel irises are avoiding Jessika’s own taken aback stare. The pilot’s mouth may have dropped open for a second, even. Surprisingly, she manages to choke out a response. “Love,” she all but mumbles, wiping her suddenly-clammy palms on her pants. “Uh, yeah.” She lets out a nervous little laugh that is so unlike her, but how can she be blamed? “That love stuff is...tricky business.”

Rey’s chewing on the inside of her cheek, her chin in her hand. “Right? It’s just very...complicated. There’s so much to figure out, and then you have to pluck up the courage to actually _do_ something about it, and then you have to hope that the other person will feel the same…”

For once, Jessika is at a loss for words. But damn—is she being a good listener right now.

“...I mean, it’s hard enough for people to sort out their _own_ feelings, let alone the other person’s. It can be one big jumbled mess, figuring out relationships and all that, and, you see, where I’m from, I never had time to worry about these things, and it’s not as if I really had much to _choose_ from on Jakku, so basically what I’m trying to say is that I’m not an expert on love at all, not in the slightest.”

Jess blinks. She’s been hanging on to every last, hurried word, her heart skipping a beat here and there, her ears hardly believing what they are hearing. Finally, after Rey has stopped talking and is picking at her nails deftly, staring at Jessika’s boot, the pilot musters the courage to reply as best as she can. “Right, right, I’d imagine so...” she says vaguely, referring to the girl’s comment about the lack of selection in the desert. _Crap. Don't focus on that._ Jessika clears her throat. “But you’re right. About…all of it.” She motions with her hand. “Love, relationships...they’re complicated. Crazy, even.” She pauses, swallowing hard to keep her voice from wavering. “The thing is, though...I feel like, when you have a connection with someone—a true connection—it’s not all that difficult. You just have to be looking for the signs, you know? And sometimes...sometimes you’ve gotta go for it.” Her hands clasp together firmly. “Just tell that person how you feel and go for it.” 

They’ve locked eyes, and Jessika can feel the warmth in her cheeks. And she’s pretty sure she’s not imagining the pink in Rey’s, as well. If the hangar is filled with noise right now, Jess can’t hear it. Rey is giving her a long look of agreement and it’s making Jessika’s heart soar.

“I’m really glad that’s how you feel, Jessika, because I ended up telling Finn something along those lines this morning.”

Time starts up again. Suddenly Jess is painfully aware of the shaking in her hands after that short speech. She tucks them into her lap and tries to reply without too much of a hurt edge in her voice. “Right, so...this is about Finn.”

A head tilt on Rey’s part signals that Jessika didn’t do a very good job of sounding nonchalant. But she nods anyway. “Yes.” And then she slides closer to Jess on the step, so that they are almost touching, so that the Jedi woman can peer into the other girl’s eyes. “He asked me for advice. Me! I’ve noticed how he’s been behaving lately, yet...when Finn actually brought the topic up, I just sort of went blank, because it took me by surprise. It never occurred to me that he’d want advice from a girl who has absolutely no experience in this field.”

With a grimace, Jessika nods. Then she nods again. “You’re talking about the scaled-up bromance he and Poe have going, right? The unstated love that everyone on base can clearly see but which _they_ would deny in a millisecond? I have to say, I’m surprised he actually asked for advice. What...exactly did he say?” 

Her head is pounding and her heart is hurting, but she's pushing that pain to the side for now. It's either that, or pathetically burst into tears in front of Rey and all the other pilots in the hangar.

Jessika Pava does _not_ cry. At least, not in front of anyone.

“If I remember correctly, Finn said that he’s trying to get someone’s attention—but that he doesn’t know how to do it. Which is completely ridiculous, first of all, considering that Poe gives him literally _all_ of his attention.”

Jess’s lips turn up at the corner slightly. “I'm guessing he never actually said Poe’s name while he was asking you for advice?”

“Of course not. But at that point, anyone would know who he was talking about.” Rey reaches down and picks a piece of lint off of her shoe. “You'd have to be blind not to notice how obsessed those two are with one another.”

“You'd have to be blind _and_ deaf. Their conversations are...always interesting, to say the least.” She makes a wry face, then shakes her head in puzzlement. “But wait...when was the part that you panicked? I thought you said you ended up giving him _some_ kind of advice.” 

“I suppose I _did_ give him something to work with. The whole bit about just going for it? Like you mentioned earlier.” _I don’t need to be reminded_ , Jess thinks. “But the part when I panicked happened _before_ I gave him that little piece of information. First, I made a fool out of myself by staring at him, stuttering quite a lot, and saying that I’d forgotten that I needed to run a quick errand before lunch. I managed to tell him to ‘trust his instincts’ or something like that just before I dashed wildly out of the room.” Rey slumps over her knees, putting her face in her hands. “I ran, Jessika. I ran away from the entire situation.”

“Hey.” Now it’s Jessika’s turn to scoot closer, and she gingerly lays a hand on the woman’s upper back. It doesn’t feel as awkward as she’d thought it might. “You were put on the spot. I would have done the exact same thing.”

The other girl raises her face up. “No, you wouldn’t have. You would have known precisely what to say.”

“Bullshit.”

The Jedi woman sits up straighter. “You would have told Finn to buck up, march right over to Poe, and tell him how he feels.” She sniffs, although she hadn’t been crying. “Because that’s what _you_ would do in his situation, isn’t it?”

Jess feels like she has to strain to breathe. “I’d like to think so. Then again, a lot of things are easier said than done.”

“Regardless, you would have had no problem telling Finn exactly what you think.” A sudden flicker of a smile crosses Rey’s features. “And then you would have punched him on the arm, for good measure.

A chuckle escapes Jessika. “What can I say? I find that hitting usually gets my point across pretty effectively.” 

That soft, steady smile from Rey almost takes Jess’s breath away. “Perhaps that's how I should handle my problems.”

“Hey, from what I've heard, you're not exactly afraid of resorting to a little...violence. Every now and again.”

“Oh, are you referring to my apparently-famous lightsaber duel?” Rey’s modesty causes her to brush quickly over the topic, as if to downplay its greatness. “I'm really not sure the same methods should be applied in this case.”

“Actually, I was talking about the time you hit Finn. When you first met him?” Upon Rey’s eyebrow arch, Jessika smirks. “Yeah, he told me about that. He said he feels sorry for all the bad guys you must have beaten up where you’re from.”

Rey doesn’t miss a beat. “Okay....I _did_ hit him on Jakku. And I've _wanted_ to hit him on several occasions. But, generally speaking, violence is a last resort for me!”

“Who knows, a little desert roughhousing might be necessary sometimes.” Jess pats Rey’s shoulder lightly before withdrawing her hand. “Or at least an arm punch would have been good.”

“I'll work on it. _Anything_ would have been better than dashing away from Finn like a madwoman.”

“I'm sure you were able to dash off with grace and charm, like any proper madwoman,” the pilot reassures her. After a pause, she animates her face. “But hey, just so you know, I actually talked to Finn just a few minutes ago, and he didn’t seem like he was upset or anything.”

“Really? Good. Maybe I overreacted. Maybe I actually gave him all the advice he needed, even if it _was_ hardly anything.”

“He probably wasn't even looking for an answer, to be honest. He just needed to think out loud.” She watches Rey visibly relax a little beside her. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Jess speaks again, careful not to come across as insensitive. “So...was that all you needed to talk about?”

Rey nods slowly. “I...did say it could wait. See? Wasn't incredibly important.”

“It was definitely important. It was bothering you. You needed someone to talk to about it.”

“I just knew you'd be able to help.”

“I didn't really do much.”

“You listened. That means the world. And...well, I respect you, Jessika.”

“You respect me?” Jess straightens up a little.

“You, and your opinions. You're strong, and smart, and you seem pretty experienced.” She’s looking directly at the pilot now, and it is slightly unnerving, the sudden constant eye contact.

“...Experienced how?”

“I don't know...like you've seen things. And done things.” An unmistakable blush crosses her face. “I mean, you know how people are. Normal people. You've been around them for a long time.”

“Please. I'd bet a thousand credits that you're more experienced with people than I am. Different kinds of people, maybe, but with all the crap you must have been around on Jakku, the things you’ve had to deal with...you can hold your own with people.” Jess leans forward and pushes Rey lightly. “Even if it _is_ the daunting task of giving relationship advice to a young boy.”

“I suppose you're right about that.” Rey’s eyes linger on the hand that had pushed her as she thinks. “If I can handle the Blobfish at Niima Outpost—”

“The _what_?” Jessika asks, mouth agape.

Rey makes an impatient motion with her hand. “Unkar Plutt. Junk dealer. One of the sleaziest criminals you’ll ever meet.”

Jess purses her lips in concern. “Did he give you trouble? I’ll beat the bastard up.”

“Anyway,” Rey glosses over smoothly, “if I can handle _him_ , then I can easily deal with Finn’s relationship struggles.” After a moment, she says, “I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with it alone. I’m...not used to having someone I can talk to.”

A silence stretches between them. Jessika is debating on whether or not she should say something that’s been bouncing around in her head for a while now. It’s on the tip of her tongue, but saying it could be risky.

What the hell. Jess has already had her hopes crushed once in the last few minutes. What else does she have to lose? 

“I thought about you a lot while you were gone,” Jessika ventures, and then her insides go into full defense mode. Although she doesn't physically move, she inwardly retreats, her mind putting up walls, mentally preparing herself for whatever reaction Rey may have.

With a hint of surprise on her face, Rey tilts her head curiously. “What?”

Jess swallows hard. “I mean, not a _lot_ , but, like...some.” She tries to play it off by examining her fingernails casually. “You know. You were going off to find a guy who’s been missing for years, and you were pretty much alone, besides Chewie and R2-D2. Traveling into the unknown and all...that’s dangerous stuff. So yeah, you know...I worried. I wanted you to be successful.”

The half smile on Rey’s face tells Jessika that she's flattered. She might also be having some trouble wrapping her head around the pilot’s confession. “That means a lot. Really. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Rey.”

“No, I do. Especially considering we’d only met once before I left. I just...I didn’t realize...” It's a thought that doesn't have to be finished for Jess to understand where she’s going with it.

“Right.” Jessika lets out a breath she’d been holding. “Well, it was one of those things; Poe talked about you a lot, because he knew how much you mean to Finn, and of course the whole base was invested, and…” She’s trying to think of something to say that _doesn’t_ make her sound creepy or stalkerish.

Because here Jessika is, sitting in the hangar of the Resistance base with a girl who'd decided to come to _her_ when she’d needed someone to talk to. She’s sitting with a girl who is tough and clever and funny and beautiful, and this girl had chosen _Jess_ today, a fact which the pilot is still in awe of. Because it isn’t just that Rey is a pretty face or undeniably perfect in every way that interests Jessika. When she’d met Rey for the first time, she’d discovered that the girl was more than any of those things. Rey was _real_. She was nice and down to earth and, well, when you hear about famous heroes and legendary people, they sound great and all, but a part of you thinks, _Just how big headed are they, though?_ When Rey came along, she wasn’t like that at all. She was simply Rey, and that had ignited a spark somewhere inside Jessika, and so, yes, she’d thought about the woman while she was away on the Skywalker mission, the woman she’d only talked to once, the woman who had likely thought she was crazy at the time for banging on Dameron’s door while she was hungover.

Jess would like to tell Rey all of this, but...not now. “I just had a good feeling about you, Rey. I wanted you to come back in one piece.”

Rey is eyeing her wonderingly. “You know, you can just say that you missed me, Jessika.” Another smile is dancing on her lips.

“Nah, I don’t want to sound like a sap, Rey. I have a reputation to uphold, you know.” 

When Rey punches Jess lightly on the arm, the pilot’s grin is so wide it kind of hurts her cheeks.

*****

“Okay, so here’s the plan.” Finn pushes his tray to the side so that he can gesture with his hands on top of the table. “And listen carefully, because Poe won’t be gone for long…” 

He, Jessika, and Rey each give Poe a sidelong glance from their spots at the lunch table. The man in question is standing halfway across the cafeteria, empty tray in hand, deep in conversation with a fellow Resistance member. He’d gotten up to throw the remains of his lunch away.

Jess smirks. “We’ve got at least a good couple of minutes. Poe always gets sucked into about ten conversations whenever he steps out into public.”

Finn nods in agreement. “Very true. Alright, well, I’ve been thinking—”

“That’s dangerous,” Rey intercedes cannily, sneaking a glance in Jessika’s direction. _Hmm_ , Jess muses. Rey’s look of mischief has something else mixed in with it...a hope for approval? _Surely not_.

Jess sends a wink her way.

“—I’ve been thinking that,” Finn continues, ignoring Rey’s sassy comment, “if we want to make this work, we’ll have to split up. We need a diversion tactic, a recon squad, a lookout—”

Jessika stops him there. “You know, when I said I’d help you get the better of Dameron, I didn’t know we’d actually be planning it thirty minutes later.”

“We have an opportunity here. Now it’s time to either take charge, or run away like cowards.” His voice has taken on an authoritative, determined tone. “I don’t think any of us are cowards.”

Rey scrunches up her nose, raising a hand as if she were a student in a class. “Excuse me, sir. I have a question.”

Finn blinks. “What is it?”

“Poe has never done anything to me. Why should I be a part of this?”

“Uh…” The boy ponders this for a moment. “Well, I guess...because you’re my friend?”

“You say it like it’s a question.”

Jessika joins in. “Yeah, what happened to the large-and-in-charge Finn from just a few seconds ago? I liked him.”

Clearing his throat, Finn takes up his role as leader again. “Right. Sorry, ladies. Rey, you’re doing this because you’re my friend.”

“I'm Poe’s friend, too.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Well, then...you’re doing this because Jessika’s doing it, too?”

This prompts both Finn and Rey to look at Jess, who munches on a carrot innocently. “Oh, I’m totally in. But Rey doesn’t have to be, if she doesn’t want to—she’s actually on Dameron’s good side.” Turning to look at Rey, who is sitting on the same side of the table next to her, Jess adds, “And that’s hard to do. I don’t blame you if you want to play it safe.”

Rey licks her lips and turns to Finn, leaning forward on her elbows intently. “I’m in,” she says lowly.

With a soft clap, Finn breaks out into a grin, putting his white teeth on display. “Great! Alright, like I said, we’ll all have to do our part. Someone needs to distract Poe while someone else sneaks into his room, and then someone _else_ needs to make sure that the coast is clear in case the distraction ends prematurely…”

“That’s a lot of ‘someone’s’, Finn,” Jess notices. “Are you sure you don’t even know who should be the distraction?” Her voice is somewhere between teasing and serious.

“Well, I, uh...figured I’d let you two decide. We’re in this together, after all.”

Rey shakes her head once. “Easy, then. Finn, you’ll be the distraction. Jessika and I will sneak in.” 

And with that, the matter is settled. Jess tries to ignore the thrill of delight that runs through her body at Rey’s decision.

“Great,” Finn says again, appearing pleased at his part in all of this. Then he becomes hushed. “Oh, shoot—stop talking. He’s coming back. Act natural.”

Jess and Rey find it easy to act natural, each of them painting relaxed expressions onto their faces, but Finn seems to be having trouble. As Poe approaches the table, Finn hastily pulls his own tray back in front of him and picks at the already-eaten leftovers.

Poe stops and watches him warily. “I can take your plate up, if you’re done.”

Finn, having been so concentrated on his food, just now glances up. “Oh, hey. No, you’re good, I’m still working on it.”

“You’ve already been working on it. It’s nothing but scraps now.”

Finn sets his fork down. “I’m sorry, Poe, but do I judge _you_ when you eat? No, man, I don’t.”

Jessika lets the two boys banter on. She turns to Rey beside her. “So, you and me tomorrow night, huh?” she says discreetly, so that Poe won’t hear.

Rey places her napkin on the table. “I thought it’d make him happy.” She nods curtly at Finn, who’s got a hand around his tray, trying to keep it on the table while Poe is simultaneously trying to pick it up. “Plus, the retrieval job seems more our speed. It’ll be exciting, don’t you think?”

“Definitely. And funny as hell, if we can pull it off.”

“We can pull it off,” Rey says with confidence. “I can’t think of two people better suited for the job.”

Poe chooses this moment to listen in on their conversation. “For what job?” he asks, hinting at suspicion.

Jess takes another crisp bite of her carrot. “Grooming Chewbacca,” she says with a completely straight face.


	7. Stick to the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw Rogue One in theatres, which was amazing. If you're paying attention, you might notice I included a little shout out to the new movie in this chapter... :)

It is the middle of the afternoon when a tired and dirty Jessika pushes her way into the girls’ locker room. Jess had just spent hours working on her X-wing. She’d started with the intention of only making a few minor adjustments—oiling some parts here and there, making sure the essentials were running smoothly—and had ended up covered in grease and sweat and who knows what else, all because she’d gotten carried away like she usually does whenever she is lying under the hull of a ship.

The hangar hadn’t been busy after lunch, so there were no real distractions while the pilot was working. Just the quiet hum of nearby machinery and the whir of the occasional ship taking off in the distance. Jessika had been able to keep to herself for several much-needed moments of peace. Going through the familiar motions allowed her some quality time to... _not think_ , for once.  Her hands did the work, tightening valves and screwing in bolts and running short diagnostics checks. It was refreshing because, as of late, her tendency has been to think way too much. But with the X-wing in front of her and a trusty wrench in her grasp, she’d finally managed to clear her mind and achieve a state of calmness.

The first thing Jess had tasked herself with was to give the inside of her ship a quick yet thorough examination. She'd pleasantly approved of the fact that Karé had left it completely clean. No dirt, no smudges on her helmet visor—and Jess hadn’t even had to remind Karé to readjust the seat before getting out of it. _She really did me a solid_ , Jessika had thought as she'd shut the hatch of her ship with a click. Karé's kind little favor had given Jess a much-wanted chance to sit down and talk to Rey. The other pilot hadn’t _had_ to do that, but she did, and Jess definitely feels that she owes Karé for it.

It hadn’t taken long for Jessika’s mind to drift back to an unfortunate reality: all Rey had _really_ wanted was advice...for how to give advice. To Finn. The whole situation was quite ironic, actually, what with Rey going on and on about how difficult love is while Jessika was sitting right beside her. Staring up at the underbelly of her X-wing, the pilot tried not to think about how she’d felt when she’d realized that Rey wasn’t talking about what she had _hoped_ she would talk about and, with a rough turn of her wrench, she’d repressed the lingering disappoint that the conversation had left within her. Rey didn't mean to crush her dreams and dampen her spirit, but that’s kind of what happened. And yet at the same time, Jess couldn't help but think about how perfectly sweet and heartwarming it was that Rey had felt the need to talk to _her_ about that stuff.

Okay, so maybe Jessika’s peaceful afternoon hadn’t _completely_ cleared her mind.

A shower might, though. The locker room is fairly vacant except for a few stray girls changing out of their uniforms. Jess wanders over to her own locker, opening it and reaching inside for a towel and a fresh set of clothes. With a sigh, she steps out of her jumpsuit. She's worn out. When she spends a good amount of time fine-tuning her fighter, Jess always feels like this. The work leaves her shoulders sore and her hands and arms weary in the most gratifying way. She enjoys the feeling of exerting energy on improving something meaningful and worthwhile and, to top it all off, now Jessika finally gets to step under the steaming water of a shower. The resulting experience will be close to therapeutic, and as she walks further into the locker room and pulls a curtain shut behind her, Jess gladly breathes in the warm, moisture-filled air. The heat and the water feel wonderful after her afternoon in the hangar.

The grime covering her body quickly washes away, as does the nervous energy the pilot has been harboring as of late. She’s exhausted but satisfied. For some reason, as the water beats softly down on her forehead and cheeks and nose, Jessika briefly wonders about Rey. Does she experience this same sensation—exhausted satisfaction—when she’s practicing her unique Jedi abilities? Jess has always imagined that using the Force would leave a person drained but also invigorated. There’s probably some sort of rush to go along with it—a surge of power that flows through the veins, much like the rush that flows through _her_ when she’s flying her ship thousands of feet in the air, hands on the control sticks and an absolute awareness that she is truly alive.

Jess scrubs shampoo into her hair as she lets her mind roam. Yeah, flying is great. It's the next-best thing to being able to use the Force, she's sure. She’s loved it since she was little and always will. Flying means freedom, and opportunities, and a chance to see the universe from a completely different perspective. She should take _Rey_ flying sometime. Maybe not in her X-wing, because that could get crowded, but a different model would do just fine. It would give her a chance to show off a little, maybe impress Rey, do a couple flips and loops just for the hell of it.

Then again, from what she’s heard of the other girl’s piloting abilities, it could be _Rey_ who is doing the impressing.

Now Jessika runs a washcloth vigorously over her arms and legs. She’d _like_ to stop thinking about Rey, she really would, because it’s sort of consuming her. And this shower is supposed to make her feel relaxed! She should be thinking about other things, like the prank they’re going to pull on Poe tomorrow, or maybe something even _more_ soothing, like petting a fuzzy Tauntaun or shooting down enemy starfighters in deep space.

 _Rey Rey Rey Rey Rey_.

Suddenly Jess yanks on the shower faucet to stop the water. She pushes the hair out of her eyes almost aggressively and dries off with her towel, wiping her face extra hard. Then she wraps the towel around her body and heads back into the main part of the locker room, which is now empty. Slumping herself onto a long bench, Jessika takes a few seconds to just sit in silence and gaze at the wall in front of her.

It's only been a few days since Rey has returned to base, and Jessika, no matter how many times she’s told herself to do otherwise, cannot take her mind off of the girl.

Rubbing her eyes gently, Jess stares into the dark palms of her hands. This isn’t healthy and she knows it. Thoughts of Rey have been seeping into every aspect of her life. She’d dreamt about the girl last night, flickers of hazel eyes and perfect skin and a form just out of reach appearing in her mind as she’d slept. She’d thought about her all through training this morning, too. There had been a point when she had heard a confused-sounding Snap say “What?” into her headset, and Jessika is pretty sure it’s because she had unconsciously formed Rey’s name on her lips and voiced it aloud. _Oops_. 

And hell, Jess had even been thinking about the woman during her precious ship-repair time. That _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to happen. It's very important to Jessika that, when she is alone with her X-wing and fixing parts and breathing in exhaust fumes, her mind is completely clear of all distracting thoughts. Or ideas. Or anything else along those lines.

Jessika's eyes follow the lined patterns that the grey blocks in the wall create. She sighs through her nose. With Rey, a big part of the problem right now is the mixed signals. One minute the other girl will seem extra warm and even borderline _flirtatious_ —by Rey’s standards, at least—and the next, the Jedi woman will appear completely oblivious to the mere idea of she and Jessika...well, you know. 

_Okay, but let's just assume for a second that she_ does _like me_ , Jess ponders, wringing some of the leftover water out of her hair. _What if she's too hesitant to try anything? Ever?_ That, she thinks, would be the most tragic thing in the world. Her chest feels heavy with the notion. 

Maybe Jess is worrying too much. Actually, she _knows_ she's worrying too much. She knows that she might be looking too hard for the signs, for anything that might indicate attraction on the part of Rey. _Maybe you should take a step back_ , she tells herself begrudgingly. _As hard as it will be for you, Pava, you have to remember that it might be too soon to be hoping for something with this girl. Just take a step back and remember to breathe when you're around her. Breathe, think clearly, repeat._

Ha, like that's going to be easy. Jessika seems to have trouble forming any sort of logical thought when she's around Rey. And she's not so good with the breathing part, either.

Earlier, when the two women had been talking in the hangar, Jessika had said something that now reverberates in her mind. _When you have a connection with someone—a true connection—it's not all that difficult_. Maybe Jess _is_ worrying too much, but maybe she should also pay attention to the undeniable fact that she and Rey do have a connection. A strong one. That much is obvious to her, and no matter how little time the two of them have actually spent together, that connection is there, and it shouldn't be ignored.

It is this train of thought that Jess tosses around in her mind after she eventually stands up and changes into her clothes. _You need to take a step back, yes, but you should also start paying more attention_. Jessika feels quite analytical as she thinks about a possible course of action. _Watch for the signs. Anytime you think Rey might possibly be flirting, give yourself a moment to figure out if it’s for real or if it’s just your imagination. You're a pilot, and you're smart enough to figure this stuff out. I think_. As she finishes dressing and hangs up her towel, Jessika takes an anchoring breath. Finally, she has a plan. It’s not much, but it’s a strategy that will keep her grounded—a system that will allow her to be both careful and forward-thinking about this whole situation. With such a system in mind, Jess feels more level-headed now than she did during her repairs or even the shower. Now she can approach tomorrow night’s activities with confidence, a trait which the pilot is glad to have in her possession again.

It isn’t until Jess is well out of the hangar area and comes to a stop in front of an elevator that she realizes she’s heading straight for the command center. It takes her a second to figure out why her legs are taking her there, but then it hits her. Something has been bugging her lately. It's a little matter that she has kept pushing into the back of her mind, but now it has wriggled its way to the forefront. Jessika has a hunch—and now is the time to inquire about it, while she's feeling refreshed, practical, and determined.

“Wow, you’re looking awfully investigatory,” Cal, the cook who’d given Rey an extra cake the other night, says. He’s walking in the opposite direction, away from the double doors that lead to the command center. “Searching for General Organa? I just brought her a late lunch. That woman is so busy she forgets to eat sometimes.”

“She’s a machine,” Jess agrees. “But, no, I'm not here to pester the general. She's got enough on her plate as it is. Thanks though.”

“No prob.” He pauses, watching her warily. “Hey, so that Rey girl. She’s nice, huh?” Cal raises his eyebrows suggestively. Normally a comment like that would annoy Jessika, but instead her face just prickles with a strange warmth. 

“Too nice. I’m surprised she even wants to hang around me," Jessika replies truthfully.

“I’m not. What is it they say about opposites, huh? That they—”

“See you later, Cal,” Jessika cuts him off, holding back the smirk that is threatening to sneak onto her features. The cook just chuckles and they go their separate ways.

Once she’s finally inside the main room, she easily zeroes in on the “someone” she’d been looking for. “C-3PO!” she calls, and he turns to look at her from across the way.

“Miss Pava! You’re sounding enthusiastic today!” she hears him remark. She heads over to him, making sure to smile with extra warmth.

“Well, it’s really good to see you, Threep. I was hoping I’d find you here.” Jessika approaches until she is close enough to clasp him on the shoulder. “Say, how about you and I have a little chat? I need to ask you something.”

“Oh?” The light gleams off of his metal face as he cranes his neck. 

“And I want you to answer truthfully,” Jess adds with a touch of seriousness. 

“Why, of course! You can certainly count on me to answer with the utmost honesty, Miss Pava. Fire away!” He's eager, as always, but Jessika watches him carefully as she continues speaking, waiting to see what his reaction will be.

“It's about Rey.” 

It’s possible that she just imagined the little twitch that C-3PO’s left arm had inadvertently displayed. If the droid weren't always a little awkward and nervous, Jess would jump on this as a sure sign of some sort of guilt.

“Miss Rey?” he says after a pause. His wide sockets gaze up at her. “W-well, feel free to ask about that nice girl, Miss Pava, but I do hope you realize that I may not have much information to offer regarding her, unless you simply wish to know a few basic facts, such as her height and weight, for instance. She _is_ fairly new to the Resistance, after all, and her complete biography is still a bit hazy…” 

The droid’s hesitance is a red flag to Jessika. Normally he would jump on any opportunity to provide information for her, regardless of the amount of knowledge he believes he has. C-3PO is definitely acting...strange.

“No, that’s not what I—” She stops, temporarily distracted. “You...know her height and weight? Well, I guess I’d be curious…” 

“I am more than happy to oblige, Miss Pava. Let’s see...the girl is five foot seven and—”

Jessika interrupts him there. “Wait! That’s not what I came here for. My question is a little deeper than that.” She glances over her shoulder, and then lightly pulls the droid by his red arm toward the side of the room, away from prying ears. 

“Oh dear,” C-3PO utters, and Jess is sure she hears a trace of discomfort in his voice. Moons, she should have come to him sooner. She should _known_ something was up when he’d acted bizarre around her the other day before her meeting with Organa. Finally, Jessika breathes in deeply and asks her question before giving herself time to even think about the wording.

“Has Rey ever talked to you about me?”

The tickle of heat on her neck makes her rub the back of it almost sheepishly. _Seriously, Pava? The universe doesn’t revolve around you, you know. Believe it or not, people aren’t constantly talking about you when you’re not paying attention_. She's feeling just a little conceited, but she keeps her eyes glued to the droid nonetheless, hoping to get an answer that confirms her hunch.

For several hesitant moments, C-3PO doesn’t reply, just teeters back and forth on his feet. And then, under his breath, he says, “Heavens, why couldn’t you have just asked me what Rey’s blood type is…?”

“What was that, Threepio?” Jess leans forward conspiratorially.

His next words come out with just a hint of distress behind them. “Pardon me!” A nervous laugh escapes from his voice box. “I was simply trying to think about how best to phrase my response.”

“Don’t worry about that. I rarely do.”

“I always _have_ admired your carefree attitude, Miss Pava!” he chuckles. Then, a noticeable silence settles in the air when the droid fails to continue speaking.

“So…” Jessika crosses her arms. If she wasn't concerned before, she definitely is now. “Was I wrong?” she says at length. “It’s never happened?”

Eventually a sigh escapes the droid. “Miss Pava. I apologize for not immediately answering your question. It...it is not part of my protocol to intentionally avoid answering direct questions. In fact, my responses are _intended_ to be delivered promptly and efficiently so as to save the user as much time and energy as possible. However…”

“C-3PO? Yes or no. That’s all I’m looking for.”

“Well, er...do you happen to remember the conversation you and _I_ had, Miss Pava? The one which, at the end of it, you instructed me to divulge none of the information that we discussed to anyone else?”

“Yeah, of course I remember...it wasn't that long ago." Jessika tries not to sound impatient, since the droid’s words seem to actually be heading somewhere this time.

“Right, right! Ahem. Then surely, Miss Pava, you must understand that... _others_ are allowed to make the same request of me.”

This response does kind of take her by surprise. “Damn, Threep. Do people ask you to keep secrets all the time?”

“Not all the time, no. But...occasionally. And, in this instance, I must regrettably tell you that I cannot supply you with an answer. At least, not at this moment. I am very sorry, Miss Pava, but I’m afraid that when it comes to...tricky matters such as this—matters in which numerous people have made numerous requests of me—I really have no other option than to remain silent.”

Upon Jessika’s disappointed and slightly-confused head tilt, Threepio stutters back into help-mode. “However! If, perhaps, you wish for an answer to some other question, such as the menu for tonight’s cafeteria dinner or directions to the nearest lavatory here on base, I would be more than happy to oblige!”

She’s only half-listening. “I know where the nearest bathroom is, Threep. I’ve been here for a while, now.”

“Certainly, Miss Pava! Well, then, the dinner menu it is!” As he begins listing off the foods that will be served tonight, Jessika ponders for a moment. She’d just asked C-3PO if he and Rey have ever talked about her. The droid had been unable to give her an answer because someone had told him _not_ to…

 _Obviously, this means Rey did ask him about me. I don’t know why, or when, but it explains why she was acting so shifty when I brought it up_ …Jess pushes her hair back and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. _Okay, so now you know. Are you happy, Pava? Does knowing this make some kind of difference?_ She’d turned into a nosy detective and now that her suspicions have been confirmed, she’s not sure what to do with the findings.

“...and of course there are always gluten-free options for the wrap, Miss Pava, but I know from prior instances that you’re not interested in that sort of—”

“One more question, Threep, and then I’ll be on my merry way.” Well, she might as well ask while she has the poor droid up against a wall. Metaphorically speaking, of course. “It’s completely unrelated. Kind of.”

He stops, looking at her uncertainly. “Yes, Miss Pava?”

“Do you...happen to know why Luke Skywalker didn’t come back with Rey?” 

She can’t hide the disappointment in her tone, or her hopefulness, or her craving to know more about the man and his lack of presence. C-3PO, remembering her idolism of Skywalker, almost looks like he might feel bad for Jess. “I’m afraid I do not know. You seem to be full of questions that I cannot answer tonight. May I suggest that you inquire with Rey herself? She’s likely to have more information than I do.”

 _Of course. Because I obviously came to you without thinking of Rey as an option first._ Leaving the sarcastic comments to herself, a feat which Jess should remember to pat herself on the back for later, she simply says, “Good idea. Thank you anyway, Threep. Thank you so much.”

She’d just made a protocol droid even more uncomfortable than he usually is and she’d unintentionally (sort of) intruded on Rey’s personal, private business. After all, the girl is free to talk to whomever she wants about whatever she wants. Jess had thought she would feel better if she asked C-3PO about this, that she’d be able to focus on other things if she could find out the answer. But really, instead, her mind is spinning again, the effects of her soothing shower starting to wear off. _I hope you feel good about yourself, Pava._

*****

The rhythmic tapping of Jessika’s fingers against her leg makes Rey stare at her from the other side of the hallway. There is about seven feet between the two of them. Rey’s leaning against the wall next to the closed door to she and Finn’s room, and Jess is standing against the wall directly across from her. _Tap tap tap_. Her impatient hands need something to rap against, because this is just getting ridiculous. They have been out here waiting for at least ten minutes, already putting them behind schedule, the schedule that _Finn_ had given to them, no less.

The pilot keeps moving her fingers. Rey’s eyes flicker from Jess’s leg back up to her face. “He shouldn’t be much longer,” she says vaguely, seeming doubtful herself.

“He might as well take his sweet time,” Jessika drawls out, raising an eyebrow. “We need to have our little Finn looking his very best if he’s going to be the distraction.”

Rey sighs. “He’s just excited. And probably nervous. To him, this night is more than a simple joke.” She runs a hand over the top of her hair smoothly. “And he knows that Poe is going to end up being a bit annoyed no matter what.”

“Oh, he’ll definitely be annoyed. And it will be glorious. I can’t wait to see what Dameron looks like after this has panned out,” Jess smirks.

“Something tells me you’ve been waiting for this day for quite a while.”

“Waiting? Waiting implies I’ve been doing nothing this whole time.” Jessika pushes off the wall a little, tapping her fingers against her chin now. "I’ve been plotting, Rey. That sounds more evil, right? More vengeful?" Her eyes gleam. "I've been _patiently_ biding my time until an opportunity presented itself.” Her voice has taken on a devious edge.

Rey also stands up straighter, apparently intrigued by Jessika's banter. “Have you? Well, it's about time you got Poe back for what he did to you at the party. But...you’re certain that _this_ is the opportunity you’ve been,” she makes air quotes with her fingers, “‘biding your time’ for?”

“Positive. The situation couldn’t be better. I believe these are the perfect circumstances.” She watches the other woman. “Why, do you doubt me?”

“Oh, I’d never doubt you,” the girl responds nearly immediately. “I’m just curious as to what, exactly, makes the circumstances so perfect. I have questions. For example—why tonight? Don't you think you should have done something like this sooner?” 

Their dialogue is currently serving to kill time more than anything. What else are they going to occupy themselves with? Besides, Rey does seem mildly curious. “Ah,” Jessika says, humoring her. She has taken on a somewhat dignified air, as if she's a high-class bureaucrat or something. “I was hoping you’d ask that. Always the inquisitive one, aren’t you?” She has to force herself not to smile when the girl’s eyebrows shoot up. “Well, the answer is simple: I now have two willing associates to help me—two people who’ll do whatever it takes.”

Rey is trying not to snort. “And...that’s what you were waiting for? You wanted _cronies_ to make this less difficult for you?”

“Not to make it less difficult. Try looking at this from a different angle. Our plan is complex and will take great…” Jess snaps her fingers lightly while she tries to think of the word. “... _precision_ to carry out. I needed the right people for the job.”

“Jessika?” Rey says, a trace of amusement in her tone. “The job is to walk into Poe’s unlocked room, take his hair products, and walk out.” 

“All kinds of things could go wrong, Rey.”

“Alright.” She glances at the closed door again, the irritation of being made to wait so long showing in even Rey’s eyes. “So, what makes Finn and me such good accomplices?”

“Another good question,” Jess answers derisively. “You two are so great because you're both invested. You both have reasons to be in on this plan. One of you is a man who wants nothing more than to impress a certain hotshot, a man who just needs a little push in the right direction.”

“I’m going to assume that one isn’t me,” Rey comments slyly.

Jessika nods slowly, moving over to Rey’s side of the hallway. She stands next to Rey against the wall. “And the other is a smart and strong woman who wants nothing more than to help out because…” She makes a short show of trying to recall what was said during their lunchtime meeting with Finn, “... well, because she’s my friend, apparently.”

Rey turns her whole body, arms crossed. “Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m doing it for much more than being your friend.”

 _Flirting or not flirting?_ Jess can’t tell, so she takes a stab at being playful. “Oh, really now?” she tries, arching an eyebrow.

After the slightest hesitation in which Rey’s eye contact slips and she seems to take a sharp breath, the girl replies. “Yes, really. Maybe I’m also doing this because I’m ready for some excitement.”

“Huh.” This isn’t the answer Jess was expecting. “Well, I guess this _is_ a good chance to mix things up. I agree that it does get a little boring around here.”

“I wasn’t trying to imply that. I just mean..." She seems to recall something, and her face brightens. "Actually, you said it yourself: I like action. Didn’t you say something about that?" 

“Yeah, I did say that." She's somewhat surprised that the girl remembers such a minor detail. "The other night we discovered that you prefer action holos over any other genre, but that you _really_ like to live the action, if you can.”

“Um...right. That’s me. You’ve got it all figured out, Jessika.” She pauses, her eyes skirting over Jess’s face for a moment. “But, listen,” she says, suddenly changing gears. “I feel as though we talk about me all the time. What about you? We should talk about you for once.” She nods decisively.

“What about me?” Jess laughs shortly. “Sorry, talking about myself isn't exactly my favorite pastime, Rey, if you haven’t noticed. I hate to disappoint.”

Rey’s got that inquisitive look on her face. “Now, I know that's not true.”

“It is.” She stops for a second, then corrects herself. “Okay, so maybe I do enjoy bragging about my flying skills, or how great of an advice-giver I am. And I like pointing out the fact that, somehow, miraculously, I manage to make those ridiculously orange jumpsuits look _good_ —but that's different. That's my ego talking. That's my external persona. I pretty much try to stay away from the deep stuff.”

“So you admit there _is_ ‘deep stuff’ to talk about,” Rey prods intently. “We just have to get to it.”

“Good luck with that. I've got a talent for turning conversations around." Jess shrugs. "So, Rey, why don’t you tell me what’s _really_ in it for you tonight, with this whole prank-on-Dameron thing.” 

“Nice try, Jessika,” Rey says coolly. “But we’re talking about you, here. I want to know what makes you tick." The way Rey is watching her makes Jess feel both fuzzy and uncomfortable. "You could start by telling me when you decided you wanted to become a pilot.”

The curiosity is refreshing, and kind of flattering, but it isn’t enough to make Jessika feel thrilled about opening up. “When I figured out that I look fabulous in the ridiculously-orange jumpsuits?” she tries, half-smirking. Upon the unyielding look that Rey gives her, Jess moves her hands to rest behind her head against the wall. “Well, can you deny it?”

“No, I can’t,” Rey admits, and Jessika’s smile widens. After a few seconds pass by, the other woman tries again. “Don’t you ever talk about your past, Jessika?”

“Do you?” Jess flips Rey’s question back at her, and she thinks she might see a hint of annoyance in the other girl’s expression.

“Pretty well everything I know about my past, the entire Resistance knows already, too,” Rey points out. 

“Right, right.” Jess shifts, only slightly uneasy. “I guess I'm some kind of enigma in comparison.” 

“Jessika.” Rey is fully facing her now, hands resting lightly on her hips. “You can tell me things, I hope you realize that. I've told _you_ things, and I don't tell people things.” She takes a breath. “What I'm saying is...you can trust me.” She watches her meaningfully, and the earnest look in the woman’s eyes almost chips away at Jess’s wall.

The pilot lets out a breath. “I _do_ trust you, of course I do. I just...well, okay. Fine. What did you want to know, again? About why I decided to be a pilot?”

“Sure, we can start with that. We can end with that too, if you like. I don’t want to pressure you too much.” She’s taken her hands off her hips, now, but Jess kind of wishes she’d take that stance again. The woman had looked so determined—not that she doesn’t still, with her insistent eyes searching Jessika’s face for answers.

“Well...I wanted to be a pilot because of my dad. He used to be one, and a good one, at that. And he was always working on his ships. I guess you could say I grew up around it all.”

“So it was a big part of your life," Rey intones. 

"Yeah, it was. I loved it. Anything and everything about flying or starships fascinated me." 

"It’s really nice that your father introduced you to that." Her voice becomes a little softer. "Is he...you know—”

“Oh, yeah. He’s still around. Still spends most of his time in his workshop, I’m sure.” Jess leaves it at that, not especially keen on continuing the thought. Rey seems to pick up on this, and after a few seconds pass by, she is careful when she asks her next question. 

“Did your dad take you out flying a lot?”

Jessika swallows. “All the time, actually. It was the best part of my childhood.” She thinks about maybe saying more. It would make Rey happy if she did. Instead, the pilot stops, then whistles a one-pitched tune. “I'm sorry, I guess I'm not very good at this. How stupid am I being? These are simple questions.”

“No, I understand.” 

And Rey really does, Jessika knows. Because the other woman’s past is much more complicated than her own, a million times over—especially when it comes to parents.

The other girl watches Jessika's expressions before she mercifully steers the conversation in a different direction again. “In other news, Poe thinks I’m a goody two-shoes.”

“A goody two-shoes?” Jess repeats. The phrase had sounded funny coming out of Rey’s mouth. “No way. He respects you and admires you, Rey, trust me.”

“And he thinks I’m a goody two-shoes. A lot of people do, I believe.” Rey uses her thumbnail to lightly scratch her forehead. “I want to change that.” She faces forward again, slender arm brushing gently against Jessika’s. “It’s silly, of course, to give a damn about what anyone thinks.”

The pilot blows a piece of hair out of her own eyes. “I’m not sure how anyone _could_ think that about you. I mean, do they _know_ where you grew up?”

“They do know that, and they know that it means I’ve been...sheltered, to an extent. From the rest of the universe.” She lets her shoulders sag a bit. “And, as a result, they think that I’m innocent, or something. That they need to coddle me. Am I wrong?”

Jess takes a moment before responding. She does have a point. Even after all of the stories that have circulated around Rey—her life on Jakku, her adventures with Solo and Finn, her duel with Kylo Ren—it seems that, from time to time, people, especially the higher-ups, are careful about how they handle the woman. “No, I don’t think you’re wrong.”

“I mean,” Rey continues, “Take Organa, for example. She met with you, alone, to talk about the mission. _Our_ mission. The mission that involves you _and_ me. How bad would it have been to include me in that meeting?”

“I don’t think she was trying to exclude you. I think the general just wanted to make sure I was completely on board first, to take the pressure off of me, or whatever. You know?”

“I suppose I can understand. But then there’s also the fact that, when Finn woke up from his coma, the Resistance didn’t want to tell me because they thought I would get ‘distracted.’” Rey doesn't seem angry, exactly, just frustrated.

“Don’t you think you would have, though?” Jess inquires carefully. “It would have been big news. You probably would’ve wanted to come home.”

“Yes, of course I would have! I would have been ecstatic. But, you see, I _wouldn’t_ have come home. I knew where my responsibilities lied, and that was with Luke, to finish up my training. Actually, the news probably would have given me more motivation to keep going.”

“They shouldn’t have kept that from you. Kind of a crappy move on the Resistance’s part. I hope that wasn’t Organa’s decision.”

“It doesn’t matter. My point is, they try to shield me from things until they think I need to know them. And that’s not right. I can take whatever information they throw at me, even if they do it upfront. _Especially_ if they do it upfront.”

“So...that’s why you’re doing this with us tonight. You're ready to be part of something that a goody two-shoes would never in a billion light-years do."

“Partially. Although when you put it like that, it sort of sounds like I’m some kind of youngling insisting that I can shoot a blaster that I’ve just picked up for the first time. Like I'm trying to prove something.” She chews on the inside of her cheek. “All I'm hoping for is that, when Poe figures out that I was in on this, he'll finally stop asking me how I’ve adjusted to life on base and if there’s anything he can do to make me feel more comfortable.”

“Sounds just like Dameron. Always asking what he can do for you, how he can help. Makes me sick.” She’s only half kidding. “For the record, I know you can handle yourself. And everyone else does, too, honestly. They’re just trying to look out for you.”

“I know." Rey pulls at her sleeves absently. "Well, then, let’s just go back to the looking-for-excitement bit, shall we? We’ll say that’s the real reason I’m pulling this prank tonight.”

Eyeing the woman tenderly, the pilot can’t help herself. “I think you’re a total badass, Rey.”

It’s fun for Jessika to watch the tentative smile grow on Rey’s face. “I like the sound of that.”

“I mean, with all of your flying skills and fighting skills and, well, your skillfulness in general, how could you _not_ be? To me, it’s pretty obvious.”

“Well yes, and of course I know it too,” Rey agrees smartly. “And if I want everyone to realize it, they will.”

“If you want something, I know you’ll make it happen, sweetheart,” Jessika compliments, and then she transitions before either she or Rey can ponder that particular pet name. “ _Finn_ , on the other hand, needs to make getting out here happen. What’s taking him so long? It’s not like he can do much with his hair.”

The other girl chuckles. “True. After all, he’s not Poe. Although Poe won’t be able to do much with _his_ hair either, after tonight. Are we terrible?”

“Having second thoughts there, Rey?”

“Of course not! I’m only wondering how Poe is going survive after we’ve taken what we’re looking for. He’ll be a wreck, surely.”

“He'll be more than a wreck. It'll be like he crash-landed on a deserted planet. But hey, I think that, as his friends, it is our responsibility—no, our _duty_ —to show him what it’s like to struggle every now and then. It...builds character.”

“Certainly. Because _everyone_ involved in this is concerned with building Poe’s character.” She looks at Jess pointedly.

“Finn might be,” Jess comments, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I think Finn might be concerned with doing something else with Poe’s character,” Rey hints suggestively.

After an initial pause, Jess chooses not to reply, just opens her mouth and shuts it again.

Rey sticks her chin out. “That was my total badass showing, in case you missed it.”

Jessika makes an impressed face. “Trust me, I definitely caught it. Nice one, by the way.” She gives the girl a sly look. “Rey’s got a dirty mouth _and_ a pretty face. A dangerous combination.” Okay, so Jessika knows she's not exactly being unaffectionate here. _Kriff, what happened to taking a step back?_

“How many times are you going to compliment me tonight?” the Jedi woman asks offhandedly. 

“Um, let’s see…” Jess pauses, thinking. “The night is young, so I’d say you have at least a couple dozen more heading your way before it’s over.”

“Well, then. Be prepared to have a few thrown back at you.”

“I’ll give you a little time to think.”

“Oh, no need. I already have some stored away for the right moments.”

“Do you? Think I could have a preview? What are these compliments going to consist of?”

Without missing a beat, Rey smirks mysteriously. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

It’s not what she’d said, exactly, that causes Jessika to pause. It’s _how_ Rey had said it. The sudden change in tone, the slight head tilt, the lidded eyes.

Jess must have imagined that last part, surely.

“I think I would,” the pilot says attentively in reply, trying to ignore the way her breath catches in her chest when her eyes meet Rey’s. “Fill me in sometime?” She matches the undertone that Rey had made use of seconds ago.

It doesn’t go away in Rey’s next words. “Sometime,” the woman says simply, enigmatically.

 _Flirting or not flirting?_ Jess thinks hurriedly, but before she can do anything else, Finn barrels through the door of his room out into the hallway.  
     
_Why are men always barreling out of doors in this base?_

“You guys waited for me,” Finn says a little distractedly, transitioning into a less-than-casual stroll as Rey and Jess begin trudging behind him down the hallway.The boy is straightening the collar of his— _Dameron’s_ —jacket and running a hand over his hair.

“Um, of course we did?” Jess replies, mildly annoyed. She’d be more annoyed if she wasn’t still processing her unfinished conversation with Rey. “You’re kind of the main reason we’re doing—”

Rey clears her throat meaningfully and shoots her a firm look as they walk. Jess finishes her sentence with a little less snark: “I mean, you’re pretty crucial to this whole operation, Finn. We couldn’t start without you.”

Finn really isn’t paying that close of attention. He’s licked his lips a few times and seems overly occupied with wiping his hands on the fabric of his pants. “Do you think this’ll work?”

Rey pats him on the back. “Without a doubt. This’ll all go over quite smoothly, as long as each of us sticks to the plan.”

Finn nods. “Right. Good plan, by the way, Jess. It’s like you’ve been waiting for this day to come for a long time. I just really hope everything goes okay.”

Jess tries to refrain from rolling her eyes. “Come on, Finn. It’s not like we’re breaking in to steal blueprints for the Death Star. It’ll be a get in and get out kind of deal.”

“Right,” Rey agrees. “Jessika and I will be fast. No one will hear a thing and we’ll make sure to keep the lights off.”

Jessika suddenly chokes on air. Rey tosses her a questioning look, and then realization pops onto her face, and she ducks her head. Finn is oblivious to it all. “And I’ll make sure to give you two enough time,” he adds.

“I’m sure you will,” Jess says, wiping her eyes. Her mind jumps briefly to their plan. She hopes that Finn can keep his sweat glands under control until he distracts Poe. Although their mission isn’t complicated, trying to pull the wool over Dameron’s eyes always makes matters trickier, whatever the situation. 

Especially when it comes to stealing all of the man’s hair supplies. Every last bit of it. The shampoo, the conditioner, the gel, the spray, the mousse, the excess of combs, and whatever else he may have stashed away in that room of his.

It’s a risky operation, and they all know that, but seeing Dameron walking around base with less-than-perfect hair will be worth it. Jessika, for one, knows that she may just make a holotape documentary about this.

The three of them reach the point in the hallway where they had planned to split up. Finn looks just a tad anxious. “Right,” he says hastily. “So. I go into the bathroom. I find Poe. I make sure he stays in there for—”

“Okay, okay. We probably don’t need the details of your plan. I’m not sure I want to know what Dameron will be getting up to in there.”

“I told you, Jess,” Finn says in exasperation. “He’ll just be brushing his teeth, cleaning his face, the works. It’s the only time of the day he leaves his room unlocked because it normally doesn’t take him very long.”

“Right. Remember, Finn, if all else fails, shove the toothbrush straight into his—”

“Jessika!” Rey cuts in quickly. 

Jess throws her hands up. “I’m just saying! Desperate times, and all that.”

“I’ll do what I have to,” Finn replies almost solemnly. And then he straightens up, purses his lips and nods. “I’ll be going now. You two, just...try to hurry. I’ll buy as much time as I can.”

“We’ll be fine,” Rey assures him. “Don’t worry.”

Finn gives her a half smile and then turns, looking slightly less on edge than before. “I’ll meet up with you guys later, then. Move out, troops.”

Once he is out of earshot, Jessika turns questioningly to Rey. “Troops?”

“He’s focused." From beside Jess, Rey lets her fingers momentarily make contact with Jessika's hand and nods toward the end of the hall. "Anyway, we really probably should be relatively quick. I’m not sure I have a lot of confidence in Finn’s distracting skills, honestly. Not judging by those clammy hands of his.”

Jess grimaces in agreement. “Let’s go, then. We don’t want to keep Finn and his clammy hands waiting.”

All that lies between the two of them and Dameron’s room is a simple flight of stairs. Once they’re on the next floor and hovering in front of his door, Jess looks at Rey. “Ready for this?” she asks. The other girl peers around to glance in either direction of the empty hallway before she nods. They couldn’t look more suspicious.

“Yes,” Rey says firmly. She steps forward and wraps her fingers around the elongated door handle. But instead of turning it immediately, she throws a glance back at Jess again. “Is it alright for me to open this, Jessika, or were you wanting to hold my hand like last time?”

Jessika’s eyes widen. _Flirting or not—Jesus, Pava, do you need a written invitation or something?_ And, stars, for some reason, that had been Dameron’s voice in her head just now.

“Uh, I would, but Finn might get mad if we don’t do exactly as the mission says,” Jessika plays off coolly. “Hand holding isn’t exactly part of the plan.”

“Right, because you of all people are worried about making Finn mad.” Rey’s grinning as she pulls the unlocked door open.

“Hey, you remember how he tackled Dameron, right? Or is that just me?” _Damnit, Pava. Way to avoid every opportunity. Might as well just fling yourself into deep space now._

“No, I remember. In fact, that whole thing scarred me for life, unfortunately.” Rey nudges open the door and peeks her head in. It is dark inside, and as the two girls begin to creep in, they are hesitant to shut the door behind them, for fear of being completely doused in darkness. Jess finally does it, and then it is pitch black, and no matter how long they wait for their eyes to adjust, their vision doesn’t get much better.

“I think we’d better turn on his desk lamp, at least,” Jess suggests. “We’ll be speedy, and hopefully no one will notice the light on if they pass by in the hallway.”

“And do you know where the desk lamp is? Because I’ve lost all sense of direction.”

“Yeah, I think so. This way.” Jessika grabs Rey by the shoulders from behind and steers her forward, to where she believes the desk should be. It doesn’t take long for Jess to stumble forward by accident and scrape Rey’s heel with her boot. “Uh, sorry!”

“Nice one!” the other woman breathes out in a hushed whisper. “Hey, Jessika, how do you know we’re not going to run straight into a—oof!” They’d hit the bed, and Rey lays a hand on the soft comforter to keep herself from completely toppling over. Jess, of course, had partially fallen into Rey in the process. Her hand had landed on the girl’s lower back and she’s sure her hair brushed against Rey’s face somehow and Jessika, after taking a second to collect herself, eventually manages to straighten up once more.

“Sorry! At least it was just a bed!” Jess apologizes softly, suppressing laughter and trying not to think about how intimately close she'd been to Rey just now. God, this lack of light is already messing with her mind. She helps Rey up, guiding her lightly by the arm. _Breathe, think clearly, repeat._

“You know, Jessika, you may be brilliant in the air, but take your sight away and you’re a regular Jar Jar Binks.”

“At least I still have my charm?” Jess attempts. She takes a couple steps past Rey and clambers for the desk lamp, which she eventually finds the switch for and flips on.

The room fills with dim lighting. The pilot takes it in with one sweeping glance, blinking a few times. Yep, it’s definitely Dameron’s place: clean and organized, with a perfectly-made bed and neat handwritten notes tacked up on a bulletin board and every piece of clothing he owns either hanging up nicely or folded in his dresser. It has been a while since Jess last stepped foot in here, but it’s just as she remembers, and suddenly she has the inexplicable urge to mess something up. Maybe pull open a drawer or haphazardly throw a pillow on the ground. But that, of course, would signify that someone has broken in, a fact which they don’t want Dameron to realize until much later on.

“Bingo,” Jess comments, striding over to his dresser. She pulls open the top drawer, the contents of which consist of a few pairs of socks, some undershirts, and an admittedly-impressive library of hair products. Rey comes up behind her, unhooking a small bag from her belt loop.

“Alright, I _have_ to ask how you knew this was here,” the girl says, sounding both amazed and concerned. 

Taking the bag from Rey’s hand, Jessika raises a brow. The dim lighting, she realizes, probably casts shadows over her face, which likely isn’t helping the fact that Jess imagines she must have kind of an evil glint in her eyes right now. “Don’t worry, Rey, I’ve never once panty-raided Dameron’s room.”

“Not really what I was thinking, but good to know.”

“Look, how should I put this?” They’re speaking in low tones, and Jessika can’t lie, there’s a trace of giddiness in her own voice. This mission is turning out to be pretty exciting. “Dameron and I are...frenemies, as many have put it. And yes, that’s the technical term.” She reaches inside the drawer, grabbing the bottles and cans and tins of Poe's lifeblood and placing them carefully inside the sack. “And it’s a frenemy’s job to, when she happens to be invited into her fellow frenemy’s room, take a quick look inside a couple of his drawers, or his closet, or under his bed.” Her fingers trace along the inside of the dresser drawer, feeling for any remaining hair supplies.

“I’m only slightly disturbed,” replies Rey. As Jess pushes the drawer shut, she feels a twinge of guilt. Respecting privacy _may_ be something she needs to work on. Her mind thinks briefly back to her interrogation of C-3PO earlier today.

“Didn’t you say he had more stashed somewhere?” Rey’s glancing around the room, her mind probably thinking about the time, which Jessika should remember to be conscious of, too.

“Yes! Under the bed.” While Jessika finishes stowing the top-dresser drawer products away, Rey lowers herself to the ground and reaches underneath Poe’s bunk. With a quiet grunt and a bit of straining, she drags out several containers of hair gel, which she hands over to the pilot. “Damn,” Jessika says, “the gel stuff has to be bought with credits. The rest of it is just standard issue, although how Dameron got so much of it, I don’t want to know.”

“Okay, I’m beginning to think Poe has a bit of a problem,” Rey muses.

“You’re just now realizing that? Oh, this is nothing. Look around—is it natural for someone of the male species to be this clean?”

“Not in my experience, but then again, I don’t have much experience.”

They scan the room once more. Then Jess nods. “Well, that was fairly easy. Should be all of it.” She holds up the bag, which is heavy with products. “I’m surprised he wasn’t keeping this under lock and key.” Jessika shrugs, then her eyes land on Rey again. She's startled to find that the woman is watching her rather closely. “You’re good, right?” Jess asks.

Rey moves her eyes to glance at the bag in Jessika's hands, but there's something about the way her eyes had had both a softness and an intensity when they'd been locked onto her face that makes the pilot's heart flutter. Jessika can't really pin down the reason why. “Of course," Rey replies casually. "This was just...fun. Actually, it’s making me nostalgic for my scavenging days.” Her lips turn up at the corner in what appears to be bemusement.

“Oh, right, yeah. How could I forget you were an expert at this kind of thing? Should’ve let you hold the bag.” Jess smiles teasingly. Then she steps forward and reaches across Rey toward the lamp once more, making a face. “Brace yourself, by the way.”

Darkness envelops the two girls. It’s shocking, perhaps even more so than before. Rey’s voice rings out, cutting through the blackness like it's a cloth. “Jessika!” she remarks, for no apparent reason.

“You know, there’s no law that says you have to call me by my full name,” Jess responds, reaching out blindly. Her hand finds Rey’s forearm and she wraps her fingers around it. “Everyone else calls me Jess, most of the time.”

It takes a few moments for Rey to respond, and in the short silence, the pilot focuses on listening to Rey’s soft breathing. It is even and steady, and somewhat soothing. Jess thinks she could probably get used to the sound.

An intake of breath halts the rhythm momentarily. And then, gently, Rey replies. “I hope I'm not 'everyone else' to you, Jessika." 

It is now that Jessika realizes how close they are to one another. The closeness to Rey allows the pilot to be extra aware of everything. This, combined with the fact that the pitch blackness has left Jess with a heightened sensitivity to touch and smell and sound, means that Rey’s arm feels especially warm and soft underneath her fingers. It means that Rey’s scent—fresh and clean, a mix of something like flowers and laundry detergent—is all around, filling her head and clouding her thoughts. It means that Rey’s soft words had prompted Jess to set the bag of hair supplies down on the bed next to them. Then, without really thinking, her actions guided by the mix of sensations she’s taking in, sensations which are proving to be quite appealing to her, Jess slides her hand from Rey’s arm up to slowly, delicately touch the woman’s face. Moving carefully because of the darkness, the pilot takes a subtle step closer and leans forward.

She kisses Rey softly on the lips.

It lasts just a couple of seconds, if that. The action, light and quick as it is—Jessika can almost imagine that it isn't happening—forces thought back into the woman’s mind. Jessika would like to say that in this moment, she lets her instincts take over, that she doesn’t waste time on thought or caution. Because this is it, she’s _doing_ it, and it’s amazing, but honestly Jess is so kriffing afraid that Rey is going to suddenly pull back and stare at her with a bewildered look on her face that she can’t think of being anything _close_ to relieved and—

—Oh, wait, _Jess_ is the one who is suddenly pulling back.

The advantage to this darkness is that she can’t see an expression at all on Rey’s face, bewildered or otherwise. But when Jessika feels herself taking a step away from the other woman, her own cheeks toasty and just a tad breathless, she almost jumps at Rey’s hand on her wrist. “What are you doing?” the other girl whispers, holding Jess in her place. 

Jess breathes in. “I, uh—I don’t know. It’s pitch black, and I just did...I just did _that_...and I can’t see your face and we’re in—oh, kriffing stars, we’re in _Dameron’s_ room—”

Rey’s hand is unmistakably pulling the pilot back in. “And you’re starting to sound like C-3PO, rambling on like that.” Her voice is soft and low.

The pilot lets out a breathy chuckle. “Is that something you find attractive?” she asks, releasing some of the tension in her shoulders.

“I find everything about you attractive, Jessika,” Rey responds and, closing the space between them, she finds Jess’s lips with her own. The kiss is soft, like the first one, but it’s got a deliberateness about it this time. Rey’s hands have moved to Jessika’s shoulders and when they break away for another moment, the pilot mostly uses the time to steady herself. A deep breath helps to retrieve her confidence from whatever dark corner of the room it had scurried off to and now she wraps an arm around Rey’s waist, letting her hand slide down the side of the woman’s torso until she feels the curve of her hip underneath her fingertips. Rey melts into the next kiss, and the next one after that, and pretty soon their soft, lingering pecks have become more purposeful and fervent. 

Jess would never care to admit that she’s spent some time imagining what this moment could possibly be like but, heavens help her, it’s so much better than she ever could have thought. A billion times better. When Rey’s lips part ever so slightly, invitingly, Jess is filled with a thrill, a rush, and this is way more exciting than flying, and she’s hoping Rey thinks it’s better than using the Force, and, _stars_ , she can’t think about either of those things anymore when Rey lets one of her hands trail down Jessika’s spine. It sends a current of shivers through her body, a motion which likely doesn’t go unnoticed by the Jedi woman, especially judging from the way Rey’s lips spread in a smile a second later, bumping their teeth together lightly. And then Rey’s fingers grab hold of Jessika’s shirt collar and Jess takes another step forward and Rey falls softly onto the edge of the bed, and she’s pretty sure they’re both aware of the fact that they are now kissing on Dameron’s comforter but choosing not to care, because how could they, with Jess on top of Rey and slowly dragging her nails up Rey’s stomach and with Rey tangling her fingers into Jessika’s hair and with nothing but darkness and the sounds of their shared heavy breathing to fill the air.

Every touch sends a spark through Jess, each gentle tug both exhilarating and highly pleasurable. Surely, they’ve only been doing this for a couple of minutes. Tops.

And surely her plan to just take a step back and breathe can still be salvaged after this, right?


	8. Shedding Some Light

It’s ridiculous, really, how Jessika suddenly feels a desire to laugh out loud. After all, she just heard a shuffling noise from somewhere outside of Dameron’s room. It is distant, but then the racket gets closer, and Jess freezes right as she’s about to let her lips travel down Rey’s jawbone. The fact that she is hearing things on the other side of the door is _not_ a laughing matter, but it has caused her to put what she is doing on-pause—and pausing allows room for thought.

This situation, Jess realizes, is actually kind of crazy. She and Rey, tangled in the middle of what would undoubtedly be classified as a makeout session, and hidden away in a dark room that they definitely should not be spending extra time in right now? For a second, Jessika wonders if her mind could be playing a cruel trick on her. _This is real, right? Right?_

There’s no way she could have planned something like this—no, _honestly_ , Jess hadn’t had any intention of kissing Rey tonight—and that’s why it’s unbelievable to the pilot. So unbelievable it is almost laughable, or maybe she just needs to release some tension, or maybe she’s fighting the urge to chuckle because, once the unmistakable sound of male voices floats under the door and reaches Jessika, she feels as though her ears have practically perked up like one of those weird monkey-lizard things she’s only read about. _Yeah, weird thought to have right now_ , Jess chides herself. _Just keep it together, Pava, and for kriff’s sake, don’t laugh._

“Did you…” Jessika manages to say while hovering over Rey’s form in the dark, her head turned toward the door of the quarters.

“Yes,” Rey breathes, already moving to a sitting position beside her on the bed. Now the voices are drawing nearer. Low and deep, whatever words they are speaking sound muffled, but it is becoming evident that the voices are engaged in some kind of an argument. Jessika, finally snapping into action and biting her own lip hard, reluctantly rises from her spot next to Rey.

“Shit,” she mutters, keeping her voice hushed. She tugs at Rey’s arm lightly and stands up. She’s feeling a little disoriented, and the darkness is only making that worse. Jess knows there’s a pillow on the ground that fell at some point after they’d landed on the bed; also, they should probably be scrambling to straighten out the sheets that they’ve accidentally rumpled. But when Jessika’s foot hits the bag of hair supplies beneath her, it’s all she can do to nudge it with her toe and slide it under the bed. Hopefully that’ll conceal it from sight well enough, because if Dameron finds out what they’ve taken, they’re screwed. Jess groans inwardly. _We’re probably screwed anyway_ , she thinks in vexation. That bag is the whole reason why they’d come here in the first place. Jess doesn’t have time to ponder how she feels about failing their operation, but if she and Rey do end up being unsuccessful, well...at least they’d ruined Dameron’s tidy bed. That brings Jessika a small amount of satisfaction.

The door swings open.

Rey pushes herself off the bed almost unnaturally quickly, bolting to an upright position next to Jessika. The pilot herself has frozen in a halfway-casual stance, one hand on her hip, as if the situation doesn’t bother her at all. As if there _is_ no situation to even be bothered by. Light floods in like a river from the hallway, harshly shining in on them. The lighting makes it hard for Jess to see distinctly, but two broad-shouldered silhouettes stand in the doorway, and there is no doubt in her mind who those silhouettes belong to.

A hand flips on the bedroom light switch and an even brighter overhead bulb shines down, exposing the girls to the world. Jessika and Rey blink and squint several times in a row. Maybe if they squint hard enough, Jess thinks briefly, they won’t be able to see Dameron, and he won’t be able to see them.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem to work like that, but at least the light has clearly illuminated the two men in front of them. Finn’s got his fingers gripped around Poe’s upper arm, as if he’s been fruitlessly attempting to drag the man away from his living quarters. Like it matters now: Poe Dameron’s scrutinizing gaze has already picked out and identified the pair of rigidly-standing women beside his bed. Trying to conceal anything at this point would only be in vain.

There are about five straight seconds of silence, and then Poe’s voice, notably cool and even-toned, cuts through the air. “Now how did I know I would find you two here.”

It’s by some miracle that Jessika doesn’t roll her eyes exaggeratedly like she would really, really like to right now. The only thing that keeps her from doing so is Finn, whose own eyes are shooting sabers at her, as if to scream _Why in the hell were you guys still in here?_ For a moment, she feels a twinge of guilt, but when her eyes regrettably scrape past the boy and land on the now easily-visible round clock hanging on the wall beside the door, it registers that she and Rey may not be the only party to blame here. According to the time _now_ compared to the approximate time that they entered the room, Finn had apparently done a pretty terrible job of distracting Dameron.

Speaking of which, nobody has answered the male pilot, and finally Finn uncoils his fingers from around Poe’s arm, giving up on his last attempt to distract the man. The ex-Stormtrooper, appearing distraught and frustrated, lets his eyes slide from the too-casual sight of Jess and Rey to the unruly state of the bed next to them. His eyes widen. “Were...were you guys... _sitting_ on Poe’s bed?” His voice is incredulous, disbelieving.

Jess and Rey speak at the same time. “Yes,” Jessika replies.

“Sorry,” says Rey.

The straight-faced look Poe’s wearing is threatening to give way to smugness. “No, _I'm_ sorry. I must be missing something.” He takes a step or two into the room, nonchalantly slicking his fingers through his hair. “Did we...plan a slumber party and I forgot? Silly me. Don’t know where my mind has been getting to these days.” 

The carefully-concealed glee in his voice is easily recognized by Jessika, who sets her jaw in annoyance. It is now that she and Dameron lock eyes, suddenly bound in a staring contest that Jess is determined to win, even if _she’s_ technically the vulnerable one here. It’s not like she really cares if he knows what they were doing. The situation just...isn’t ideal, for anyone. Out of her peripherals, she can tell that Rey is subtly trying to smoothen out her shirt.

Finn does an awkward little semi-fist pump in the air—interrupting Poe and Jessika’s battle of wills and drawing all eyes toward him. “ _Alright_ , guys! Mission accomplished! Poe, we got you _good_ , didn’t we?” He beams at the man. Poe, however, who is watching Finn with a somewhat amused gaze, seems to make the boy falter. Finn must be remembering that he’s not exactly the most convincing liar in the world. Not as bad as Snap Wexley, in Jessika’s opinion, but he’s not good. This had been made especially clear one day to Jess when Finn had mentioned to her that he’s not at all afraid of Chewbacca. Ha. _Haha._

As for this particular instance, Dameron’s unrelenting gaze doesn’t appear to help with Finn’s tale-telling skills _or_ with his confidence. His voice has lowered just a notch when he speaks again. “So...uh...surprise,” he attempts. Jess can pretty much see the boy’s whole body sag a bit after the last word half-heartedly leaves his mouth.

The male pilot lays a hand on Finn’s shoulder, clasping it firmly. “Wait. So what you’re telling me,” he begins, his head dipping in that way it does when he’s pretending to be following along, “is that the three of you—including _Pava_ —decided to surprise me with a party, for no apparent reason? And that two of you—including _Pava_ —were supposed to wait in my completely dark, unoccupied room, mess up my neatly-made bunk, and hang out until I came back?” His lips are pursed as he makes a show of processing this.

“Uh,” Finn says, licking his lips nervously. “Yeah. Exactly, man, exactly.”

“And meanwhile the _other_ person—I won’t name names—” His eyes flicker over Finn’s face purposefully, “—was supposed to ‘distract’ me while I was finishing up my evening routine in the bathroom?” He hardly pauses to take a breath as he tears his gaze away from Finn and sweeps it around to land on Rey and Jess, respectively. Finn just grimaces, Rey matches Poe’s stare evenly, and Jess lets out an exasperated sigh through her nose. “Well, now, that’s very nice of you guys!” He throws up his hands cheerfully. “Consider me surprised! _And_ impressed!”

 _I’ve had enough of this._ Poe has had too much floor time for Jessika’s liking, and she takes an almost theatric step forward. “Anndddd this was fun, Dameron, really. Unfortunately, we’re gonna have to cut the shenanigans short tonight, because we all need sleep, I’m sure.” She takes on an airy, sardonic tone. “‘A day in the Resistance is always an early one’, as they say.”

The smirk on Dameron’s face is insufferable. “They do say that, don’t they? Looks like someone’s been brushing up on the old Resistance mottos. It’s a shame you guys have to leave, though. Should have planned this party for earlier in the day.” He crosses his arms loosely in front of his chest. “Of course, you wouldn’t have been able to get _in_ here if it had been earlier. Because I don’t leave my door unlocked during the day. A handy bit of information to have, I’d reckon.” His eyes slide over to Finn once more, who looks down, the tops of his ears darkening with color.

Luckily for poor Finn, Poe’s attention has, for some reason, become drawn to the bottom of his bunk. Jess follows his gaze wordlessly, and then digs her fingernails into her palms as the man speaks again. “Whatcha got there? A present for me?” He nods curtly at the sack, which is just barely poking out from under the bed.

It’s Rey’s turn to speak, and she does so without hesitation. “Oh, that?” She smiles brightly, innocently. “That’s _my_ bag.” 

Her sudden involvement in the situation seems to take Dameron by surprise. He raises his eyebrows in what appears to be simple intrigue. “What’s in it?” the pilot asks. From beside him, Finn quietly smacks his forehead.

“Things.” Rey lowers her voice mysteriously. “ _Jedi_ things. I’m afraid you wouldn’t understand, Poe.”

“Oh, now you’re just insulting me. I’m sure a peek wouldn’t hurt.”

“On the contrary.” The girl bends to grab the bag and then holds it up by its cinch, putting it on display in front of her. “Anyone who’s not trained in the art of the Force could get hurt if they see what’s inside this bag, _or_ worse.” She swiftly positions the bag so that it is slung over one shoulder. “So, I’m sorry, but a peek won’t do.”

Now it’s Poe’s turn to sigh, the light creases on his forehead starting to give way to irritation. Jess tries to keep herself from grinning stupidly from her place next to Rey. “Look, you guys,” Poe begins at length, “just give it to me straight, because it took me all of two minutes to realize that something was up when Finn came over to me in the bathroom.” He edges forward coolly, trying to shorten his distance from the bag. “I can forgive the fact that you two broke into my room without permission, and that you,” he points a finger accusingly in Finn’s direction, “approached me for a reason _other_ than pure curiosity about what brand of toothpaste I use—it’s Planet Fresh™ by the way—if, and only if, you all tell me what’s going on. What did you and Jess come in here for?” he asks, directing the question solely at Rey, apparently thinking he’ll have a better chance of getting an answer out of her than out of the other woman. Jess isn’t so sure he’s right. “Is that what’s in the bag?”

Rey just makes a straight line with her lips, looking at Poe without regret. If she’s feeling any discomfort over this situation at all, she’s doing a hell of a job of not letting it show. Jess can’t help but feel proud.

Poe, who isn’t used to people not answering him, takes another step forward. “Alright, so should I address the other little detail here, then? The bed thing? The fact that you two were obviously on it at some point, doing who knows wh—”

Without warning, Rey suddenly shouts, “Finn!”, takes the bag in both of her hands, and effortlessly lobs it right over Poe’s head. Her target is the other boy and he manages to open his arms just in time to catch the sack. It lands with a thunk against Finn’s chest, its contents clinking around noisily. Finn, his eyes wide as saucers, looks around wildly, his gape darting from Rey to Jess to finally Poe, who is just now turning around—but before he can move, Finn suddenly jumpstarts into gear and trips toward the door in a full-on sprint. The male pilot, still stunned by Rey’s sudden game-changer, barely has time to process what is happening. When he finally starts moving half a second too late and turns to follow the boy, Jess is already headed straight for Dameron. Then the door to the hallway slams shut as if by its own accord. He barrels into it, barely absorbing the impact with his hands and arms.

The unexpected obstacle stops him just long enough for Jessika to cross the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Poe must see her lunging for him. He sidesteps away from the door in an attempt to avoid the woman, and now Jess is positioned between him and the exit, acting as a guard. Rey’s on the other side of him. Finn had escaped into the hallway and, after only a few seconds, it is quiet once again.

Poe is closer to Rey, and he shoots her a dirty look—probably the first one she’s ever received from him. The girl looks like she’s having a hard time hiding the triumphant amusement in her expression. 

Jess crosses her arms. “Well, well,” she chides. “Looks like it’s a trap, Dameron. Bad luck.”

“You guys have me outnumbered,” he replies in dismay. “What’s the big idea, anyway? Ganging up on me like this. And what the hell was in that bag?” His arm is extended with his palm facing up as if he still thinks he has a chance of grabbing the bag, even though it is likely far away from the room by now. Assuming Finn’s a fast runner.

Before either of the girls even have a chance to avoid the question, Poe seems to stop cold. His face goes blank, eyes glazed over. Slowly, as if in a trance, the man edges toward his dresser. From across the short space that separates them, Jess and Rey glance at one another. It’s the first time she’s been able to look at Rey full-on in the light, and she notices that the girl’s hair appears a bit tousled. The Jedi woman seems to be aware of this. Her face flushes the tiniest shade of pink and then she raises an eyebrow, tilting her head at Dameron’s antics. Jess just shrugs. Her gaze lingers on the other woman’s face for longer than intended, because below the surface of Rey’s flush had been a flicker of another expression. The girl seems unsettled, and if Jess had to guess, she’d say that it isn’t just because her hair is in slight disarray. 

“Pava.”

He’s already ripped open the top drawer of his dresser and now Poe is shaking his head in agitation. “This was _your_ idea, wasn’t it? You’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

“Thanks?” Jess says in reply, tearing her eyes away from Rey. She tries to shake off the heavy feeling in her chest. Meanwhile, Dameron’s eyes have brightened as if he just remembered something. The man briskly jogs the couple feet back over to his bed, kneels down on the floor, and chances a look underneath. It isn’t long before he hits the mattress with the heel of his hand and graces Jessika with an extremely dark glare. 

“Damnit, Pava, of course you did. This...this is—”

“Incredibly funny?” she finishes for him. He grunts and scratches at his head, looking far less collected than usual.

“I don’t need this kind of stress in my life,” he corrects her, sounding frustrated.

“Dameron, if you had just let yourself be distracted like a good little boy, you wouldn’t even have known about this till tomorrow,” Jessika points out.

“Oh, how reassuring.”

Rey moves over by Jessika next to the door, her eyes glued to Poe. “Finn wasn’t _that_ obvious, was he?” she asks curiously.

Poe shakes his head rather dejectedly. “The kid never had a chance.” He sighs. Then he eyes them warily. “Kind of a weird move on your guys’ part, to send _him_ as the distraction.”

Rey raises her eyebrows innocuously. “He wanted to do it, we could tell. So we let him.”

“And we kinda thought you would just go along with it,” Jessika elaborates.

“Why? Why in the world would you think I’d do that?” He seems slightly bewildered.

Jess glances at Rey before she answers. The woman doesn’t quite make eye contact. “Because Finn was really looking forward to being the distraction, Dameron. You could have at least humored him a little.”

Dameron looks a bit guarded, his shoulders raised and tense—but that could be the anxiety of hair-product withdrawals setting in. “Why was he looking forward to it?”

Rey answers first. “He really wanted to help,” she says vaguely, then adds, “with the plan.”

Jessika plucks at her lower lip with her thumb and forefinger. “Yes. He wanted everything to run smoothly. And he wanted _you_ to, I don’t know, at least find it funny or something.”

Shaking his head yet again, Poe sighs. “It was. But I also knew something was up. I couldn’t just stand there forever while I knew something was up.”

“You _could_ have. Finn wanted to grab your attention, and you just brushed that aside. You brushed _him_ aside.” Jess says it as plainly as she dares. By the way Dameron’s looking at her with his own discerning eyes, Jess is fairly certain he’s grasping what she means.

“Well,” he responds after a moment’s pause, getting to his feet slowly, bracing a hand on the ruffled bedspread as he does so. “Even though I didn’t ‘play along’, or whatever, it looks like your guys’ plan succeeded anyway. Now I can’t wash my hair—or do anything with it—and you all get to laugh.” He frowns. “ _Kriff_ , I hate to say this, but the Resistance could really use another battle right about now, because its members apparently don’t have enough to do around here.”

“Come on, Dameron,” Jessika says challengingly. “There are only so many holos we can watch before we have to find some other form of entertainment.” 

“Well, you’ve had your fun. When my hair becomes wilder than a Bantha’s rear end and you can’t stand being seen with me anymore, just remember that this was your doing.” His voice has returned to its normal level of cockiness, but there’s a trace of stress within it that both Jessika and Rey pick up on. Jessika, of course, can’t help but give Dameron another jab.

“Please, like we can ever stand being seen with you.” She’d meant it to sound more lighthearted than it actually does, but something about the whole dynamic of this situation has been thrown off. It could be the fact that Poe doesn’t seem to find their prank all that amusing anymore, or maybe it’s because, all of a sudden, Rey has lost the mischievous glint that had been in her eyes only moments ago. The lighthearted mockery they’d all been tossing around has all but disappeared.

“I’m surprised you guys didn’t steal my bed, too, since you seem to enjoy messing it up so much.” Dameron’s tone is full of sarcasm. If it weren’t for the fact that Rey has laid her hand lightly on Jessika’s wrist, silently warning her to stay calm, she definitely would have followed through on tackling him, like she’d meant to earlier.

Rey’s face is unreadable when she addresses Poe. “I think we’re going to go now. It’s getting late.” Her fingers grip Jessika’s wrist a little tighter, beginning to lead her toward the door. But before she turns away, she watches Poe carefully. “We won’t stop you from looking for Finn, you know. There’s still a chance that you could save that hair of yours.”

What Jess knows she’s really saying is _Go find Finn right now, and this time, maybe_ you _can do the distracting_ , and maybe Poe gets that, but if he does he doesn’t show it. Instead, all he says is, “Sweet dreams, guys,” as Rey drags Jessika out the bedroom door. 

As soon as they have walked a decent way down the hall and are out of earshot, Rey lets go of the pilot’s wrist. She’d had quite the grip on it, and as Jess turns to face the other woman she rubs the feeling back into her arm. “You must’ve been ready to get out of there,” the pilot comments.

“Sorry,” Rey tells her distractedly. “I was starting to feel kind of bad for Poe. Didn't want him to notice.” The last few words she speaks are short and clipped. She still isn’t looking at her, not directly. It’s kind of strange to be alone with her again, especially in the bright fluorescent hallway—the light and the open space makes their closeness in Dameron’s room seem like eons ago and, if Jess doesn’t think about it too much, it’s easy to pretend that it was just a distant dream.

But now Rey is biting her lip and staring off at a random point down the hall. Jess is pretty sure that it wasn’t just a dream.

“Hey,” Jessika says, trying to catch the woman’s gaze. To the pilot’s relief, Rey brings her eyes to meet Jessika’s and even gives her a fleeting smile. _Thank god_. Jess had been about ready to wave her hand in front of Rey to get her attention.

“Hey.” Rey’s eyes are sliding uncertainly over Jessika’s face.

“You alright?”

The woman nods. “Yes, I’m fine.” She bites her lip again. “I think I’d better head off to bed, though. Really tired, and all that.” She stretches, as if to prove her exhaustion, and lets her gaze fall again. “Thanks...for everything.” The sentence hangs limply in the air between them. Jess is careful when she responds.

“You’re welcome,” she says, tilting her head, trying to tune in to Rey’s mood. She’s never felt so unsure around the woman, not even when she’d been hungover the first time they’d met.

“I was a bit worried we’d fail the mission,” the woman continues, “but I suppose we pulled it together in the end. I wasn’t sure about throwing the bag to Finn, you know, with his clammy hands. Anything in the world could have happened.”

Rey crosses her arms in front of her and, in Jessika’s mind, it is almost as if she’s closing herself off. The other woman is talking, at least, but it’s clear that she is evading the obvious topic at hand. Jess isn’t exactly sure why, but she can’t say that she blames Rey. After their unexpected encounter with Dameron and Finn, something does feel a little...off. Rey is keeping her distance and keeping her voice strangely nonchalant when she speaks, and it makes Jessika’s heart rate quicken as she wracks her brain to figure out why. Is it the fact that the boys had barged in on them back there? She's pretty sure that they hadn’t actually _seen_ anything, but it wasn’t the most pleasant experience, either. Or is Rey regretting their kiss? Well, _series_ of kisses, if Jess is getting technical. Maybe she’d been too bold, or maybe just the opposite, because how brave is it really to kiss somebody when you can’t even see them to gauge a proper response?

In the few seconds of tense silence between she and Rey, Jessika has already come to the conclusion that she must have made the wrong move back in Dameron’s room. “Rey,” she blurts out, doubt flooding her thoughts. “I’m sorry. I know what I did was really spur of the moment and it all happened so fast—”

Rey’s brows furrow. “Stop,” she says in concern, with a raise of a hand. “Please. There’s no need to apologize. I just...need some time to think. My mind is whirling.”

Jess nods, more times than would probably be considered normal. She is unsure of what to say next. She needs to say _something_ because Rey is already turning to go in the other direction. The other woman seems to have a habit of leaving at the worst possible time—or she at least has a habit of leaving before Jessika would like her to. Before the pilot can help herself, a sentence stumbles out of her mouth. “The door closed by itself.” It’s the first thing she can think of; hopefully it will stall Rey and prolong the feeling of dismay that will likely settle over Jessika as soon as the Jedi woman leaves.

A second or two go by and then Rey pauses and looks back at her. “What?” she asks, confused. _It worked_.

“Dameron’s door—nobody touched it, but it slammed shut. Which gave Finn plenty of time to get away. That was you, wasn’t it? Using the Force?” She tries to contain the awe in her voice—and the happiness upon seeing that she has caused Rey to hesitate for a moment.

The other girl lets out a breath, and a chuckle almost escapes her. “Yes, it was, Jessika. That was the Force in action.”

“That was...really cool.”

Now Rey actually does laugh. “Trust me, my abilities with the Force extend far beyond door-slamming. Just wait for the _really_ cool stuff.”

Watching Rey in wonder, Jess sighs. “I'll try to be patient,” she tells the girl. And she hopes that she can be, because if her actions tonight are any indicator, patience may not be one of her strongest suits. _Just add that to the list_ , she muses to herself.

*****

Anyone who’s not in the Resistance may not realize how rigorous its members’ schedules can be. Sure, they are given the occasional evening or afternoon off, and weekends tend to be a little more lax if there are no dramatic events currently taking place which require action. But the typical routine for a pilot in the Resistance includes waking up early, participating in training, and doing whatever other tasks that are expected of them—making supply runs or going on patrol duty or transporting people or objects to other places in the galaxy. 

The Resistance, after all, is an organized rebellion, and such a force has certain necessities that must be fulfilled in order to keep it running. This means that, even though Resistance members may _periodically_ have time for watching holofilms or playing pranks on their associates, their days are typically booked. Luckily for Jessika, her busy schedule makes it slightly easier to keep her mind off of Rey, or to at least keep herself occupied for a while.

The sky is turning a burnt orange color by the time Jess finally manages to break away from work. It has been almost a full day since she’d last spoken to Rey. As evening approaches, she wonders how badly she’s screwed things up. Jess has never seen the other woman act as distant or leave as quickly as she had last night. What made it even more alarming for Jessika was that, only minutes before, Rey had seemed like she’d actually _wanted_ to kiss her last night. What had caused her to change gears so quickly?

Jess could be making the wrong choice by going to look for Rey right now. But at any rate, her legs seem to be moving of their own accord, taking her across base, down the long halls, and through the various rooms within its infrastructure. Jessika will blame her inability to wait any longer on her lack of limb control. She can just picture herself trying to explain to a perturbed Rey that she’d had no _choice_ but to go looking for her—her legs have a mind of their own. Jessika crosses her fingers and hopes that when she finds the woman, Rey won’t be unhappy to see her.

After about twenty minutes of wandering around base, Jessika finally spots Rey outside, within the Resistance’s outdoor limits. The sight of her is both relieving and nerve-wracking to Jessika. The Jedi woman is walking along a dusty dirt path with BB-8 trailing in her footsteps. Jess picks up her pace, shuffling into a light jog to catch up. It probably isn’t the best idea to travel faster than a walk, however, because even before she’d started running her heart had already felt like it was in her throat. _This girl will be the death of me, I swear_.

When she approaches Rey, Jessika clears her voice a little to indicate her presence—although she is sure the girl knows she is coming, either because of her rather loud footsteps crunching along the ground or the warning beeps emitting from BB-8. It’s the small droid who looks at her first, pivoting his head around on his still-spinning spherical body. He makes a series of high-pitched frequencies, and Jessica can’t tell if they sound annoyed, angry, or both.

She glances down as she walks slightly behind Rey, who has turned her head to watch her calmly. “Hey, there, BB-8,” she ventures cautiously. She’s never had any trouble with him, but ever since Finn had once told her that the droid can be aggressive from time to time, she’s always been a little wary. Jess likes to think she’s good with droids, but she hasn’t known this unit as long as she’s known C-3PO, for instance. Not that C-3PO electrically shocks people, ever. Jessika is pretty sure he doesn’t even have that ability.

The droid whistles up at her, sounding a bit less bristly this time. As Jess moves forward to match Rey’s pace, BB-8 rolls alongside them, bouncing here and there over pebbles. Rey’s eyes flicker over Jessika’s face, and her voice is light when she speaks. “I think he was hoping for some alone time with me. He doesn’t really like to share.”

Jess wets her lips. “Oh, I don’t blame him. I can leave you two alone, if you want.”

“No,” Rey reassures her quickly. “BB-8 will be fine. _Won’t_ you, BB-8?”

Two sharp beeps are his only reply. The girls chuckle quietly, and then Rey continues speaking. Jess is just glad that she _is_ speaking. “We couldn’t stay cooped up inside any longer. It just gets a bit crowded in there every now and then, you know?”

With a sigh, Jessika agrees. She slides her hands into her pants pockets. “I know exactly what you mean.” They walk along the path for a while, which loops around the Resistance headquarters in a large circle. Dense forestry surrounds the path on both sides, lush green trees and soothing sounds everywhere. Jessika is brought back to all the times she’s seen the greenery from far above. It’s beautiful now, but even more so when she’s flying thousands of feet in the air. “Know what I do when I’m sick of being in base?” 

Rey grasps at a leaf hanging off a tree branch, rubbing it between her fingers briefly. “Hmm?” she asks interestedly.

“I fly. Starships are definitely my best friend out here.” She tries to make sure her voice sound even and casual. “Actually, I’ve been itching to fly for fun lately. It’s been awhile. Maybe you and I could go for a spin sometime?”

 _That sounded stupid, Pava. Like a bad pickup line_. Jessika cringes on the inside and hopes the woman hadn’t noticed.

Judging by the way Rey’s lips are slowly spreading in a grin, Jess is rightful to be cringing. “Go for a spin, huh?” she emphasizes. “Certainly sounds...interesting. And dizzying.”

“It’s just a saying!” Jess retorts defensively. “A very common saying.” The pilot rubs the back of her neck. “Anyway, when was the last time you flew for fun?”

Rey thinks. “It’s been a while for me, too. It does sound nice.”

Jess nods. “Not sure who should pilot though. We’re both pretty talented in the air.” 

The woman smiles again at this. “We could take the Millenium Falcon, if you want. It’s possible that we’ll be piloting it during our mission, I think, so it would be good for us to fly it together once or twice.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea.” Jess holds back the shudder of joy that fills her upon thinking about the Millennium Falcon. About being inside such a legendary ship, and piloting it—the very same ship that Han Solo and Luke Skywalker traveled in years ago. It’s been everywhere, and has played a part in so many iconic historic events, and now Jessika might actually be a part of that. Her breath hitches at the notion, but she miraculously decides to save the hyperventilation for later, when she’s alone.

Something stirs within Jessika. She realizes that she hasn’t exactly told Rey about her...fascination with Luke. And all things Jedi. Jess isn’t sure if this is something she has done intentionally, but she gets the feeling she should probably tell the woman at some point. Maybe now? _Now would be good. Don’t put it off any longer._

“So—about last night.” Rey has stopped, pulling Jessika out of her thoughts. The Jedi woman’s toes slide a bit against the dusty path, and she is watching Jess with a gaze that is more fixating than before. It is almost startling.

“Right,” Jessika says. “We should talk, right?

“Right,” Rey echoes. Her chin is level and her eye contact is unwavering. “I'm sorry I rushed away like I did.”

“No, no,” Jess says instantly, waving her hand. “It's fine. It was getting late. And I...put you in a weird situation. That was my fault.”

“Your fault?” Rey does a little head turn, squinting her eyes. “Nothing was your fault, Jessika.”

“It kinda was. I'm the one who, uh, kissed you.” She feels her cheeks tickle with heat. “No warning, no asking if it was okay, I just did it.”

“But that's how it's supposed to be, right? Spontaneous? Spur of the moment? You just take a risk and go for it?”

Jess pauses, taking her time before responding, a gesture which is very unlike her. “Yeah, but...I feel like I just kind of got caught up in the moment. In the darkness, and being so close to you, and…”

“We both got a little caught up, I think.” Rey’s voice is soft. It sort of makes Jessika’s throat go dry, because she sounds as though she might regret it.

“I'm sorry, though,” Jess says, pushing the words out past her lips.

“For what?”

“Well, I wasn't completely sure it was something you wanted.” She lets that sentence settle between them for a moment.

The other girl purses her lips. “Mmm. If you recall, I wasn't exactly pushing you away.”

“True. You weren’t. But not pushing me away and...and genuinely _wanting_ it...are two different things, know what I mean?”

It scares Jessika even more when Rey doesn’t fill the ensuing silence with an assurance. She begins walking again, and Jess follows, and in the lull, she glances back at BB-8. He’s staring up at them with what appears to be attentiveness, as if he’s truly invested in their back-and-forth conversation. The three of them walk for a while and have almost looped around to the front of the building before Rey stops once more.

“I know what you mean,” she finally answers. “And let me be perfectly clear with this: I did want it. Genuinely. It’s something that I’ve wanted for a long time.”

The pilot swallows. “Really?” she says, a little too meekly to her own liking. She coughs once into her arm and straightens up. “I mean, uh, that’s good to know.”

“Yes, of course. It has just...taken me a bit of time to get used to the idea of liking someone. And then to the idea of acting on it.” She quirks a half-smile at her. “I hadn't quite gotten to that part yet, but luckily, you did it for me.”

Jess is sure her cheeks have turned a shade darker, but hopefully the growing dimness of the sunlight has concealed it. “What can I say, I like to take charge.” The quip is meant to be funny, but somehow she ends up choking toward the end of her sentence when she realizes that she doesn’t quite have the guts to make such comments toward Rey right now.

A real laugh escapes Rey’s lips, though. Then she looks down at BB-8, casting her eyes away from Jessika momentarily. “But I’ll admit,” she says, appearing to choose her words carefully, “that it did seem a little...fast. And I sort of got overwhelmed after it was over because we lost track of time. And everything.” She doesn’t have to elaborate on the “and everything” part. The memories of what had happened immediately afterward are fresh in Jessika’s mind. “And,” Rey continues,” I’d really like to _know_ you, Jessika, and even though what happened was...amazing…” She takes a breath, and in that time, Jess can’t help but feel a spark of joy. “I mean, absolutely amazing, in every way, and I don’t regret it for a second—”

“Me neither,” Jess admits.

“—Even despite all that, you have to remember that this is all relatively new to me, and I don’t want anything to feel rushed.”

Jess almost smiles. Not because she isn’t taking the woman seriously—the pilot is carefully listening to every word—but because of the way Rey had averted her gaze when she’d said this was all new to her. Rey might claim as much, but Jess clearly recalls that the girl had seemed to have a decent grasp on what she was doing last night, of where to put her hands, and what to do with her lips, and—

 _Don’t get too carried away, Pava._ Jessika forces herself not to linger on these memories and instead nods in understanding. The relief that is trickling through her body allows her to take a deep breath for the first time in a while. “You want to take things slow,” Jess says. “That’s good, Rey. I actually want that, too.” Upon Rey’s slyly disbelieving look, the pilot laughs. “Um...I guess that wasn’t very convincing, considering how I kind of escalated things last night.”

“You’re fine with taking our time, though?” Rey asks, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Yes, I’m a million times okay with that. It’s how I’d rather it be, because I like you a lot, Rey. I just...don’t always think before I act.”

“That’s what I like about you.” The response is laced with affection and it makes Jess feel a little unbalanced.

“Believe it or not, most people don’t tell me that.” Jess rubs her shoulder absently. “Anyway, I hope that’s not the _only_ thing you like about me.” She gives Rey a grin.

“It’s _one_ of the things I like about you, Jessika,” Rey corrects herself. “You’re not afraid to be impulsive, to follow your instincts. It’s a good trait to have.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m a pilot.” Jess tries not to blush. Rey is giving her this look of admiration that makes Jessika’s insides feel all gooey and she can’t seem to take her eyes off the woman. She’s had this problem before, and knows that she and Rey could be standing here staring at each other for ages if they’re not careful. Thankfully, BB-8 seems to be growing impatient. He nudges Rey’s leg with a whistle.

The woman glances down and shakes her head, smiling again. “He wants us to keep walking,” she translates, her eyes alighting on Jess. “I guess we’re moving too slowly for him.”

“Sorry, BB-8,” Jessika apologizes. They continue making their way along the dirt path, eventually rounding the corner that takes them to the front of the building again. A comfortable silence has settled between them. Nobody else is outside right now and the cool evening air is soothing to Jess. She takes a couple more deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling, feeling at ease.

They stay like this for several minutes. It’s getting dark, but when Rey turns her head toward Jess, the pilot can easily see the curiosity in her expression. “How long have you liked me?” Rey asks with more than just mild intrigue.

Jess pauses. “Pretty much since you arrived at base with Finn.”

Rey looks down shyly at this confession, smudging a toe against the dirt path. “Wow,” she says. “That’s quite a while.”

“Honestly, I kind of thought you could tell from the first time we actually met. I'm never very good at hiding things like this.”

“Well, I'm not really accustomed to looking for the signs, you know. Plus, when we first met, I had a lot going on. It was mostly after I left for Ahch-To, actually, that I started thinking about you.”

“I must have left quite the impression,” Jess says, pushing down the buzzing feeling that starts in her chest and reaches her extremities. She recalls one of the stories Rey had told her and the boys when she’d arrived back on base. “Between defeating kriffing sea monsters and learning how to blow stuff up with your mind, I’m honored that you had room to think about me.”

Rey is shaking her head and she rolls her eyes playfully. “I can’t blow stuff up with my mind, Jessika,” she points out.

“Not yet.”

“That’s not really something that Jedi do, ever. And I don’t really have any intentions of trying.”

“Right,” Jess says ironically. “I guess blowing stuff up _is_ a stretch. You just defeat kriffing sea monsters.”

“Exactly.”

“And think about me.”

“Exactly.”

Jessika smirks. It’s starting to get cooler outside. They should probably head back in soon, but they still have a couple of minutes. She wants to enjoy it while she can. “And here I thought I sounded crazy when I told you I missed you.”

Rey wraps her arms around her stomach, aware of the temperature drop. “That,” she says, “took me by surprise. I wasn’t sure how to react.”

“Hmm. Actually, you reacted exactly how _I_ would’ve. Cool and collected, like I’d just been talking to you about the weather or something.” Jessika quirks a smile at Rey. “I predict, by the way, that it’s only gonna get colder out here. Think it’s time to go inside?”

Rey nods in agreement, but neither of them move toward the base. BB-8 is starting to roll around in circles impatiently. When the Jedi woman speaks again, her voice has grown softer. “Don’t stop with that, though,” she remarks. Then she clarifies. “Being honest, I mean. When you told me that you’d missed me while I was gone, it meant a lot. Not only because I was happy to hear it but also because...well, you put yourself out there. You opened up. We should do that with each other more often.”

“Sure, Rey. But you know me. I tend to _do_ rather than talk. Might be hard to break the habit.”

A crafty smile appears on Rey’s lips. “I’ll be able to get you to talk, don’t worry.”

Needless to say, Jessika is intrigued. “Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?”

There's another pause, and then Rey looks at her closely. “Tomorrow morning. Millennium Falcon. We take it out, how does that sound?” Then she adds, “ _For a spin._ ”

Jess pushes Rey on the shoulder good-naturedly . “Sounds great—although I'm still not sure how that's going to get me to talk.” Worry crosses the pilot's face for a moment, and it’s only halfway pretend. “Should I be at all nervous about this?”

“Just wait.”

As if for good measure, BB-8 nudges Jessika with his miniature extendable arm. She flinches, even though he hadn’t done anything to her. Then she looks accusingly at Rey. “Holy crap, you’re going to use BB-8 to get me to talk!”

“Of course,” the woman answers calmly. She squats down and pats the droid on the head. “Why else do you think I keep him around?” At BB-8’s indignant beeping, Rey chuckles. “I’m _kidding_ , BB-8.”

Jessika truly hopes she that she is, because the idea of being interrogated by Rey sounds pretty daunting, and _definitely_ not something Jess would enjoy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to stay as true to canon as is possible with a Jessika/Rey fanfic, so if you're wondering about the whole sea monster comment, I didn't just make that crap up. It was based off of a tidbit that is supposed to be in the next movie. I'm hoping so, too—the idea of Rey slaying a sea monster is so badass.


	9. Two's Company

“I don’t believe I’ll ever get over how green some planets can be.” 

The comment, preceded by an almost inaudible sigh, is full of reverence. It makes Jessika tear her eyes away from the forested view outside the windshield so she can catch the expression on Rey’s face. The girl looks like she is deep in thought: her brows are drawn together and she’s chewing on the inside of her cheek again. But when Rey seems to sense Jess’s stare, her face relaxes a bit. “Sorry,” Rey apologizes, adjusting her hands on the pilot controls. “It just really hits me sometimes.”  
   
An unexpected ache settles in Jessika’s chest. She purses her lips. “Funny,” she says with a dry, quiet sort of humor. “I think the same thing when I visit desert planets. Substituting ‘green’ for ‘hot, arid, and sandy,’ of course.”  
   
The past hour has seen Jess struggling to keep her gaze focused on any one thing. There’s the path ahead of their ship, for instance—leafy greens and browns whooshing by in a blur underneath them—which is a captivating sight, to say the least. And then there’s the view immediately around her: the Millennium Falcon’s cockpit, which Jessika still hasn’t had a chance to fully inspect to her liking. Now, however, with Rey’s words striking a hollow nerve in the pilot, she decides to just watch the other woman, whose lips are ghosting into a smile, _thank god_.  
   
“Oh, yes, the sand. Take my word, Jessika, you get over it pretty quickly, once you realize you have to live with it. Constantly. In your clothes and _everywhere_ else.” Rey keeps her own hazel eyes trained on the scene unfolding in front of the ship, her words both matter-of-fact and slightly nostalgic.  
   
Before Jess can help herself, she snorts lightly. “What I’m wondering is how you’re supposed to get that stuff out of your hair. Because when I once traveled to Tatooine, it was a full kriffing week before I stopped seeing sand go down the shower drain. And I’m not exaggerating.”  
   
“You don’t,” Rey says candidly. She tosses a sidelong glance at Jess. “You learn to live with sandy hair. It becomes a part of you.” Her voice takes on a tone of practicality after she shrugs. “It’s a good exfoliator, though, if you’re interested in that type of thing.”  
   
Actually, she’s really not, not right now. Currently, all Jessika is _truly_ interested in is immediately steering this old freighter ship to every planet known to mankind, and, well, to any _other_ kind, just so she can singlehandedly show Rey all the things she’s missed out on after a quiet life on Jakku. This sudden desire, spawned by the trace of yearning in Rey’s being—in the way that she speaks, the downward turn of the corners of her mouth—seems like an excellent idea to Jess. Or, she supposes, a well- _intentioned_ idea, even if now isn’t exactly the time for a spontaneous tour of the universe.  
   
Jessika breathes in deeply to calm herself and slips a smart remark into their conversation, halfway filling the void in her chest. “I see,” she replies to Rey’s earlier comment about the sand, “so _that’s_ why you have perfect skin.”  
   
The light smack on Jessika’s shoulder is followed by an annoyed grin from Rey, who says something about how she was trying to be serious, and Jess laughs and starts to relax in her seat.  
   
She’s been trying to get rid of the butterflies in her gut, which have been fluttering wildly all morning. They’d started the second she had stepped aboard the Millennium Falcon and, since then, Jess has felt especially attuned to her senses, but also a little disoriented, because there's just so much to take in. This is the first time, after all, that she’s physically been inside this renowned ship. And she is piloting it. She is piloting the Millennium Falcon alongside Rey.  
   
Flash back to an hour ago—to the squeak of Jessika’s boots against the cockpit floor, the musty-yet-comforting scent that practically exudes from the walls, the aged parts and appliances, the pilot’s seats—and Jess’s body had been even more wired than it is now. A quick breath and she’d been slinking over to one of the chairs, examining its worn yet comfortable appearance. Not that comfort really mattered; she’d sit on a metal pole sticking out of the tile if it meant she got a chance to fly this thing.  
   
It hadn't taken long for Jessika’s acute pilot gaze to sweep over the entire cockpit, paying particular attention to the control panel up front. The sight had caused her eyebrows to jump on her forehead. The thing has clearly undergone a whole series of modifications over the years, made apparent by the outdated features and the spots where tape has been used to hastily connect some exposed wires here and there. The result is a panel that is a little ragtag-looking. After a quick onceover, Jess could tell that the Millennium Falcon’s piloting area alone has more hiccups than she could count on her fingers, and reliability definitely has to be an issue for the ship. And Jessika had come to this conclusion even before she’d noticed the unusual state of the hyperdrive switch, or the hand-me-down reactor module, or the small sign that reads “do not push” next to a mysterious red button.  
   
The Millennium Falcon is perfect.  
   
“They say this ship has one of the fastest hyperdrives in the galaxy,” Jess says casually to Rey as they fly over D’Qar’s thick jungle forestry.  
   
It takes a moment for the girl to respond. Jess uses the time to turn her head and realizes that Rey is staring at her, a bemused look on her face, the humor in her eyes again. “So, are you just spouting off facts, now, or was that a conversation starter?”  
   
Jessika shifts in her seat. They _have_ been sort of quiet for a couple minutes, with Jess reliving her first steps on the Falcon and Rey concentrated on piloting. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I just snapped out of my own little world. I call it Jessika’s fantasy land.”  
   
Rey leans back into the cushion of her chair, unfazed. “Well, you’re not wrong—the hyperdrive is impressive. Especially when you remove the compressor that some idiot along the way thought was a good idea.” Rey’s nose crinkles as she speaks. Her bluntness had made Jess’s hands twitch on the controls.  
   
“I love it when you call people idiots,” Jessika muses.  
   
“Anyway,” Rey continues, a flicker of white indicating a brief smile, “I’d say we could test it out, but I’m not sure we should if we’re planning to stay anywhere within this galaxy today. Soon, though, yes?”  
   
Jess nods in agreement, chest tightening with anticipation. She watches the world fly by beneath them. They are traveling relatively low, underneath the stratosphere, and had, of course, gotten permission from the base’s watch team to be out here. _Just a test run_ , Jess had told them importantly. _Preliminary stuff. We need to make sure the Falcon is in prime condition for an upcoming mission, General’s orders_.  
   
It goes without saying that, for Jessika, this flight is so much more than a simple test run. Sitting behind these controls is an absolute dream come true. “Yes, soon,” she replies, sighing through her nose. “For now, I’m just glad to be flying the Falcon. I’ve been eyeing it from afar for what seems like forever.”

Rey turns her head curiously. “You...do realize it’s been sitting in the hangar for some time now. You never thought to take a closer look?”  
   
“Oh, trust me, I thought about it.” The pilot glances around the cockpit again, soaking it all in. “I just...I don’t know, didn’t feel like I should.”

There’s a pause in which Jess swears she can hear the gears turning in Rey’s head. Then, with distant inquisition: “Jessika, were you _afraid_ to come on board the Millennium Falcon?”  
   
The question rings in Jess’s ears. “What?” she deflects, eyes squinting against the outside light. They’re guiding the ship in a slight turn and the sun shines a little brighter into the cockpit. It dances along the floor, reflecting off the metal of the control panel. “Uh, okay. Confession. Maybe it was more like I...didn’t think I was…” She stops, trying to find the best word for it, then shrugs her shoulders up and down. “I don’t know, worthy, or something.”  
   
“Really?” Rey questions. “I mean, yes, it’s a famous starship—”  
   
“Uh huh. And as a professional pilot, I’ve heard stories about it for most of my life. The Millennium Falcon is kind of a big deal.”  
   
The other woman clears her throat. “No, I completely understand. I can clearly recall the moment I realized that a legendary ship had been practically sitting in front of my nose for years.” Rey pauses, her lips stopping before she forms the next sentence, as if she’s toying with an idea but isn’t sure whether to voice it aloud. But before Jess has time to pry, Rey finishes her thought. “I’m sorry to admit that I once unknowingly called it garbage.”  
   
The cringe on Rey’s part following this last comment makes Jess chuckle. The pilot straightens up in her seat. “Well, I mean, if we’re being honest, it doesn’t look all that special, does it? Maybe that’s part of the...allure.” She lets this last word roll off her tongue, liking the way it sounds.  
   
“It’s what’s on the inside, right?” Rey says ironically.  
   
“Sure,” Jessika says. “Even if what’s on the inside is a bunch of old equipment that looks like it might fall apart as soon as you lay a finger on it.” Jessika loosens her grip on the controls. “My dad would have a lot to say about this thing.”  
   
Jess says it so easily she doesn’t even notice, at first, that she’d just opened the door to a completely different topic. Uncharted territory, so to speak. Upon Rey’s surprised look, the pilot tenses up but doesn’t elaborate. The comment had slipped out like a greased engine mechanism, and Jess is willing to bet that this may have something to do with her elation at being thousands of feet above ground in the Millennium Falcon. It’s making her careless, a little too relaxed. _I_ am _feeling kind of lightheaded…_  
   
“Jessika,” Rey begins. “You don’t have to—”  
   
The pilot holds up a hand smoothly, pulling herself together surprisingly quickly, impressing even herself. “Nope. I’m going there, Rey.” She lets her back muscles relax. “After all, you _did_ ask for it….”  
   
“Not today, I didn’t!” the girl insists, a trace of guilt lining her words. “Honestly, I was just giving you a hard time yesterday. _If_ you’ll notice, I didn’t even bring BB-8 with me, so obviously I’m not planning on giving you the third degree, or expecting anything at all from you.”  
   
“It’s happening, you can’t stop it.” Jess’s lips have slowly curled into a sly smile.  
   
“We really can discuss less pressing issues, Jessika. Like the war, or the extinction of sentient Mynocks—”  
   
It’s funny to watch the flustered exasperation on the girl’s face, and it makes Jess temporarily forget about her own reservations. “Just remember you brought this on yourself, Rey. I didn’t _want_ to open up about my dramatic Jessika Pava troubles, but you just had to be so damn understanding.”  
   
Rey takes a breath, finally letting herself settle down a bit. “Well, I would hope so,” she concedes, at length.  
   
Jess grunts in appreciation. “Thing is, I trust you.” She doesn’t miss the satisfied flush on the other woman’s face. “And so…” She takes a breath, drawing out the moment. “I’m going to tell you something personal. About my life.” Jessika can almost feel her airways constricting as she finishes her sentence, despite her attempts at lightheartedness.  
   
“Okay, I’m ready,” Rey intones solemnly.  
   
Keeping her eyes trained on the scenery outside the starship, at the overhead view of D’Qar, Jessika begins. “Right. Look, my dad—I’ll just start off by telling you that he’s pretty great, okay?” She licks her lips, then lifts a hand momentarily from the control stick to wipe a stray hair away from her eyes. “This isn’t, like, a sob story. It’s just hard because he and I used to be really close. He basically raised me himself, you know?”  
   
“Yes,” the other woman agrees, her face intent when Jessika glances her way. It’s the only comment Rey makes, and for a second Jess considers how lucky she is to talk to someone who is so eager to learn about her past. Then it hits Jessika that maybe a small part of this has to do with Rey’s _own_ childhood, or lack thereof. That hollow feeling reappears in her chest as she continues speaking.  
   
“So, anyway...he was part of the Rebellion for a while, back in the day. They put him in a technician’s position. Repairing things, building parts, making sure ships ran smoothly—the works. Basically, he saw a lot of stuff firsthand.” She coughs once into her fist before continuing. “And some of that stuff wasn’t exactly...uh, nice.”  
   
There’s a dawning of understanding in Rey’s eyes that Jess is grateful for. “I’m sure he saw what the war was really like,” she reflects.  
   
“Exactly. They’d bring in starfighters that were all but blown to pieces for my dad to inspect, ships that’d been so beaten up there was no point in even trying to restore them.” Jessika digs her elbows into the arms of her seat. “He always made sure to tell me about those, you know, when he talked about the Rebellion. Really had an impact on him.” Jess takes a moment to think back to all the times she’d listened to her father’s stories, to his smooth voice explain to her everything he’d gone through, his eyes lighting up at the good and glistening at the bad.  
   
The other woman is watching her. “And….then you told him you were going to join the Resistance,” Rey concludes.  
   
“Yep. You can imagine how he reacted.” Jess rubs the side of her arm absently.  
   
“That can’t have been easy.”  
   
The pilot makes a noise of indifference. “Nothing I couldn’t handle—I knew he wouldn’t be happy with the idea.”  
   
“No, I mean...for him.” Rey speaks carefully, without bias. “I’m sure the problem wasn’t that he hated the idea. Part of him could understand why you’d want to join, and that probably made it all the more difficult.”  
   
Pausing, Jess takes her eyes away from the windshield for a minute. She stares at Rey until the other woman shifts in her seat.  
   
“What?” Rey asks hesitantly.  
   
“Rey,” the pilot says, her mouth twitching at the corners, “that was an _extremely_ insightful comment. And I’m gonna have to ask you to save those until the end, because I’m not done with my sob story, yet.”  
   
“You said this wasn’t a sob story,” the woman replies with a knowing eyebrow raise.  
   
“Well, I’m still spilling my past out to you! We’ll get to the part where you give me incredibly thoughtful and scarily-accurate advice in just a minute.”  
   
“Fine,” Rey replies, trying not to smile.  
   
“Anyway, long story short, I just feel torn. On one hand, it kills my dad that I’m here. But on the other hand, how could I _not_ have come? Fighting for the Resistance is the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do. I grew up hearing all those stories—Dad raised me around starships, taught me how to fly, how to repair a droid socket and install a thrust engine.” Jessika moves her jaw in concentration. “He had to understand that I wanted to be a part of something bigger than myself.”  
   
“He understood.”  
   
Jessika sighs, then leans forward and flips a switch on the control panel, allowing the ship to revert to autopilot for a few moments. She turns in her chair and clasps her hands together between her knees, facing Rey. “Thing is, I left him. We argued and then I left without resolving it and, well, we’ve never really been able to get past that. I’m not sure we ever will, as long as I’m still here.”  
   
Rey watches her soberly, eyes flickering from Jessika’s raised chin to her gleaming eyes. “Do you ever talk to him?”

“I’ve seen him once or twice. And we send letters. But they’re never anything too personal. Just a, ‘Hey, hope you’re doing well. Yeah, I’m still fighting in a war that’s even more dangerous than the one _you_ fought in, so there’s a chance that, at any given moment, I could possibly be killed. Best wishes!’” Jessika bites her lip, feeling a sting of sentimentality. “It just...sucks. There’s this rift between us.” She lets Rey watch her for a few quiet moments, not sure how she feels about the sadly-understanding eyes that seem to know all too well what Jessika is going through. The pilot suddenly raises a hand in mild flippance, ready to bring this conversation to a close as nonchalantly as possible. “Well, that’s pretty much it. Now you know why I get all ridiculous when the topic of family comes up. I know it’s not a huge thing, but I’m not a very open person to begin with, and the father-daughter conflict doesn’t help.”  
   
“You don’t get ridiculous,” Rey disagrees firmly. “There’s nothing remotely ridiculous about this, or about you.”  
   
This comment earns a chuckle from Jess. “Really? Nothing at all? Come on, I’m sure you could point out one ridiculous thing about me.” She turns in her seat back toward the window. “You’d have to dig deep, of course, but I’m sure you could.” She lets the humor in her voice fade as she stares ahead.  
   
It’s only when the pilot feels a soft hand on her arm that Jess realizes her smile has faded, too. “Jessika.” The low-spoken name makes Jess’s skin prickle.  
   
“Hm?” she says, looking from Rey’s hand to her determined eyes across the short distance between their chairs.  
   
“You did the right thing by coming here, I hope you know that. Think about what you’ve accomplished, what you’ve done with your life so far.” As if on impulse, Rey gestures widely at the cockpit before them, then at the view of the planet whizzing below. “Look around you! Your father’s proud, I have no doubt. His daughter is fighting for something that she believes in, and she’s doing a hell of a job at it. He has to respect that, just as you respect him.”  
   
“Yeah, but I—”  
   
“Listen.” And then Rey does something unexpected: she stands up from her own seat, takes a step, then crouches down next to Jessika’s, resting both elbows on an armrest of the pilot’s chair. Jess looks down at the woman’s face curiously. “Sometimes people just have a hard time letting go. Your father still thinks of you as his little girl. It’s easy to have this... _idea_ of someone in your head, and to keep thinking of them like that even when it’s time to move on.” Jess could have imagined it, but she swears Rey’s voice had shaken just barely. “You both mean a lot to each other, obviously. I don’t want to see that go to waste.”  
   
A dubious expression crosses Jessika’s face. “Well, me neither, Rey, but I don’t think there’s really anything I can do about it. I hate to say that, but it’s true.” It’s a little unnerving, the way Rey’s eyes are gazing up at her as if this was _her_ problem to bear, too. The gentle scrutiny from the other woman makes Jess feel exposed, an open manual.  
   
“I think that you need to talk to him. In person. Really _talk_ to him.” It’s gentle, the way she says it. A light nudge, a suggestion, to either be taken or left by Jessika.  
   
It’s not like she hadn’t expected Rey to suggest such a thing. In fact, in her own mind, Jessika, too, has known this to be the solution for a while now. But she swallows hard anyway before she speaks. “It’s not that easy. Not everything can be fixed by talking. And I should know, considering I do quite a bit of it.”  
   
One of Rey’s hands move to rest on Jessika’s forearm. “It’s up to you,” she says, giving Jess’s arm a light squeeze.  
   
“Besides, we’ll be leaving soon.” Jessika focuses on the pressure of Rey’s hand, wetting her lips. It's foreign to her, how calm she suddenly feels. _Strange_. Jess had thought she’d be feeling considerably more uneasy by this point. Any time she’s ever thought about talking to someone about her dad, she’s always dreaded the pitying looks, the inevitable attempts at fixing the problem for her. Many of the people Jessika is close with are pushy, nosy, and loud, and trying to explain her situation to them, trying to get them to _understand_ , always seemed to be too much trouble for all parties involved.  
   
But Rey, who is watching Jess with nothing short of affection and quietly allowing the steady sounds of the cockpit to fill their ears, doesn’t push. She’d listened, and made sure that Jessika knew that she _got_ it. She’d offered advice without making Jessika feel uncomfortable. And now, Rey is just _here_ , crouched next to her chair, holding onto Jessika’s arm and providing a close warmth. Simple.  
   
On instinct, Jess reaches out and brushes a thumb over Rey’s forehead, an action which seems to surprise the girl a little. “I’ll think about it, though,” she continues vaguely, trying to convey that, yes, she’ll be giving the suggestion an honest amount of think-time. “But I’m pretty sure traveling to Dandoran for a family visit isn’t exactly what Luke intended for your mission.”  
   
Moments later, when they return their attention to flying the ship, Rey says, “I don’t think Luke would mind.”  
   
*****  
   
Even as Karé rolls her eyes pointedly, they gleam with excitement. Her strong hands carefully grab hold of the wrapped package that Jessika has extended to her. “Pava? You didn’t have to—”  
   
“Quiet, Kun,” Jess interrupts sportively. “Just take the present without making a scene, for once?” She watches from her perch on a cafeteria tabletop, tapping a foot lightly on the bench below.  
   
She feels a push on her shoulder from beside her. “Aw, Pava has a soft spot,” Snap coos. “How adorable!” He’s snorting as he bites into his second cupcake.  
   
Jessika pushes him back, harder. Wexley’s hand jolts, smudging frosting all over his short beard.  
   
It is dimmer than usual in the dining hall. The lighting gives the place a whole different ambiance, an atmosphere of excitement. Resistance members, relaxed and making casual conversation with one another, are milling around the room or standing at the snack table, a feature which had been Snap’s idea, go figure. Honestly, it’s probably what attracted most of the people here. Pretty much everyone knows who Karé Kun is, but only a handful of the base’s members know her well enough to plan a birthday party, or to sit in the elite circle that has formed in the middle of the room, consisting of Jess, Snap, and a couple other pilots.  
   
“Pava, you really shouldn’t have,” Karé drawls, holding up the small leather-bound pocket journal she’d just unwrapped. “How’d you know I’ve always wanted….a book?” She winks as she speaks, and Wexley snorts again from his spot next to Jess.  
   
“It’s a _special_ book,” she replies calmly. “It’s so you can write down all the smartass ideas you have while I’m away.”  
   
By now, Jessika has told a few of the pilots about her upcoming mission with Rey—given them the basic overview, the need-to-know details—which means that the whole base is probably aware of the mission at this point.  
   
Karé makes a sly face. “Sounds like you should have gotten yourself one of these, too,” she remarks, flipping through the pages. She stops on one, her expression perplexed. “Hey! You’ve already written in this, Pava.”  
   
“Yeah, well, you know who gave me the idea? Dameron, of all people. He was running his mouth one day, said something about how the stuff he says is ‘gold’— _his_ words, not mine. Anyway, he and I decided to put a few wise words of our own in there for you to admire.”  
   
“‘When life gives you a sarlacc, run like hell,’” the woman reads. She shakes her head in mild disbelief. “This has to be one of the most conceited gifts I’ve ever gotten.” Her eyes are sparkling, signalling her thanks to Jessika, who leans forward and braces her elbows on her knees.  
   
“You’re welcome,” she says, smirking and reaching over to swipe a dollop of frosting off of Snap’s cake.  
   
On her right side, an amused voice materializes. “Clever gift,” says Rey, sliding up next to her on the tabletop.  
   
“Hey,” Jessika intones, her hand landing lightly on Rey’s leg for a brief moment before taking it away. “Well, I try, you know. Only the best for my fellow pilots.” She smiles at the girl, who she can’t help but notice is watching Jess rather affectionately.  
   
“Speaking of fellow pilots,” Karé pipes in from her spot in front of them, “where’s good ol’ Dameron? Don’t tell him I said this, but we need him here.” Her eyes have flickered a few times between Rey and Jessika.  
   
Rey edges just a tad closer to Jess, their arms touching. “Well, I haven’t personally seen him, but Finn told me that Poe should be here.”  
   
“Should?” Karé scoffs. “He damn well _better_ be here, or I’ll have to smack him around a few times.” The woman examines her cuticles, her eyebrows raising on her forehead. “I mean, I know he’s the ‘cool guy’ on base, but that doesn’t give him the right to skip out on my birthday.”  
   
Jessika glances around the unlit room, narrowing her eyes as she searches for the boys. Neither of them are anywhere in sight, not even at the snack table, and while Snap and Karé drift into their own conversation, Jess leans over and speaks lowly to Rey. “So...I haven’t seen Dameron for a while. Did Finn ever...you know…?” She looks at her meaningfully.  
   
The Jedi woman shrugs. “I’m not sure. I haven’t talked to Finn about giving the shampoo back to Poe, if that’s what you’re asking.” Rey tilts her head, suddenly looking perplexed. “That... _is_ what you’re asking, right?”  
   
Jess looks down, innocently cracking her knuckles. “I just wanted to know if you’d heard anything, that’s all. Hair products...or otherwise.”  
   
Rey grins a little at this, and Jessika knows they’re on the same page. Truth be told, ever since that night they’d stolen Poe’s stuff, Jess has kind of been imagining the two boys spending all their time chasing after one another throughout base. Like that old arcade holo-game—the one where the Sith ghosts chase the Jedi around the screen until the Jedi eats a kaiber crystal in the corner and turns the tables. Back and forth, back and forth. It’s an amusing thought to Jessika, at least.  
   
“There’s Finn,” Rey hisses, grabbing Jessika’s hand. “Come on, let’s go meet him.” Before Jess can protest, Rey has interlocked their fingers together and is pulling the woman off the table. The pilot barely has time to register the warm, lurching feeling in her gut before they hurry over to the boy. He’s striding in with his hands in his pockets, looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world.  
   
“What’s up, guys?” Finn greets them cheerily. “I didn’t miss anything, did I?” He glances down at Rey and Jess’s hands and then back up at their faces, a small smile dancing on his lips. Without even looking, Jessika can tell that Rey has begun blushing. The other woman releases her hold on Jess’s hand, but she doesn’t move away. It’s cute as hell.  
   
“Well, let’s see,” Jess begins, counting off with her fingers. “You’ve missed the cake, the presents, and our beautiful serenade of ‘Happy Birthday’ to Karé. So, don’t worry, it’s not like you were gone for the important stuff.” She counters her own sarcasm with a playful punch on Finn’s arm.  
   
“Oops,” Finn says regretfully.  
   
Rey is studying his face with intent. “So, why are you late?” she asks, doing a poor job of hiding her anticipation. “Hot date?”  
   
The look of sheer surprise on Finn’s countenance is topped only by the joy Jessika receives from hearing Rey say ‘hot date.’ His darkened face turns to Jess, and he scrunches it up at her. “Did she really just ask that?”  
   
Jessika nods while laying a light hand on Rey’s shoulder beside her. “Are you going to answer?” the pilot says, thoroughly enjoying this conversation now. When Finn looks at Rey again, she merely shrugs, relentless in her inquisition.  
   
He clears his throat. “Is it a crime in the Resistance to be late to a birthday party?” He pauses, looking around before bowing deeply toward Rey. “I sincerely apologize, m’lady!”  
   
“I was just wondering,” Rey tells him with a sweet smile. “You can have your reasons, I won’t pry.”  
   
A slightly awkward pause follows. Jessika tries to catch Finn’s gaze with her own. “So,” she begins casually, “do you know where Dameron is?” The question sounds worse than intended directly trailing Rey’s comment. She shifts gears, not waiting for an answer. “Uh, actually, first thing’s first: did you or did you not give him his hair stuff back? We’re dying to know.”  
   
Finn looks at them both for a moment, his eyebrows raising and lowering as he seems to process a few things. “I did not,” he eventually concedes. Upon their distinct gasps, the boy holds his hands out, palms up. “Now, ladies, just relax! I have the whole situation under control.” He leans toward them, appearing rather pleased with himself. “Our operation is still going strong, I’m glad to report.”  
   
Rey seems slightly disappointed by this revelation, and frankly, so does Jessika. “Tell me,” Jess questions quickly, “That night, Dameron didn’t chase you around base, begging you to give the stuff back?” _Damn, looks like they weren’t in a real-life game of ForceMan after all_.  
   
“Actually, no, that _did_ happen. I figured out real quick that Poe’s a faster runner than me. But...I have something over him.” His eyes sparkle mischievously.  
   
“And that is…?” Rey pries, leaning forward to hear Finn’s response.  
   
Finn points directly at Jess. “You.”  
   
Jessika stares at him blankly, then laughs much louder than intended at this. “Yeah, okay,” she says skeptically. “Because _that_ makes sense.”  
   
“No, for real!” He watches her endearingly. “All I had to say to Poe was that you didn’t think he’d last a day without his hair supplies—”  
   
“Oh, so you used me as leverage.”  
   
“—and then his eyes got this weird, kinda glazed look…” He motions at his own eyes, as if to reenact. “And then he said something like, ‘I’ll prove Pava wrong, like I always do—’”  
   
Jessika’s eyes narrow. “Oh, bull—” she tries to intercede.  
   
“Hey, that's just what he said!” He throws his hands up in surrender.  
   
Crossing her arms resolutely, Jess looks Finn up and down. “So, basically, all the blame’s on me now. Funny how that works.”  
   
Rey nudges her. “And me, most likely. I don’t think he’ll forget the part I played that night.” She sounds proud. Jess sneaks a glance at the woman and smiles at Rey’s sparkling eyes.  
   
“Uh...yeah.” Finn scratches the top of his head a couple times. “Yeah, basically. But, long story short, he’s now gone a record amount of time without being able to pamper himself.”  
   
“That’s great,” says Jess.  
   
“Actually, it’s kinda gross, when you think about it. But yeah, also great.” Finn smiles broadly, crossing his arms in front of him, looking smug.  
   
Just then, there’s Poe. Somehow, he had snuck up behind Finn and is now clasping him firmly on the shoulders, making the boy jump. “ _Buddy!_ ” he bursts out, his eyes flitting over to Jess and Rey briefly before he walks around to stand by Finn’s side.  
   
Jess covers her mouth with her hand. “Oh my go—”  
   
“Poe!” Rey instinctively cuts in, tugging on Jessika’s shirt sleeve. “We’re really glad you could make it.” Jess isn’t sure how the girl sounds so calm right now—it’s taking every single scrap of self-control that Jess contains just to keep herself from rolling around on the ground in a fit of wild laughter.  
   
Because, well, Dameron’s a mess.  
   
“Oh, same,” he nods at Rey, his eyes intense and alert. “I _hate_ to be late to things, especially important-slash-fun things like this.” He hasn’t looked at Jessika once since he’d greeted them, which is unusual, considering he typically enjoys throwing cocky glances and witty remarks her way. Jess doesn’t really care, though. All she can think about is his hair.  
   
_His. Hair._  
   
It’s matted down and more than a tad greasy, flat against his scalp, limp and lifeless. It makes him look tired and a little on edge—a completely different person.  
   
“Well,” Rey says, “at least you made it, Poe. That’s all that matters.”  
   
He nods, and then they all fall strangely silent. Jess can’t take her eyes off the man’s ragged, almost deranged appearance. She really needs to remember the way he looks right now—maybe take a picture, frame it, and hang it on her wall. It would be a great way to cheer herself up if she’s ever feeling down. Jess bites her tongue, feeling a bout of laughter threaten to bubble up, and she steps even closer to Rey, hoping her proximity to the other woman will calm her down. Rey seems to sense this need and hooks an arm around Jessika’s elbow quietly.  
   
Without warning, Dameron’s eyes land fixedly on Jessika’s face, a fire in them. “Alright, look: I did it, okay? Do you see this??” He points at his own head, at the moppy nest sitting on top of it, and licks his lips a couple times before taking a noticeable breath. “It’s been I-don’t-know how many hours and I haven’t done anything to this _mess_ but I’m still kriffing here, Pava, okay? Still kicking! So... _ha_!” He moves toward Jess and prods a finger at her chest, which she easily sidesteps. “I have proven myself once again, and I have to say, I’d just love to see _you_ try to live without your precious shampoo and conditioner for even a day. You’d be a wreck!” He looks at her pointedly, daring her to argue, which Jess, at this moment, has no intention of doing.  
   
“Hey, you showed me, Dameron. You showed all of us.” She feels Rey’s hold tighten, helping slightly to keep Jessika’s face from wavering. “You’re a survivor! Never should have doubted you.”  
   
“You’re damn right you shouldn’t have doubted me!” He stands up straighter, setting his jaw. “Now, I’m going to _kindly_ ask you guys to give it back to me. At least my shampoo. There’s a rule on base that all inhabitants must follow a strict hygienic code, and even though I know I still look spiffy with the bedhead look, getting kicked out of the Resistance for having greasy hair is not on my bucket list.”  
   
His voice has kind of risen by this point, a hysteric crack escaping from his throat every now and then, and Finn, from beside Poe, finally seems to have taken pity on him. The boy’s shoulders are slumped and he’s looking at the male pilot worriedly. “Uh, okay, Poe, calm down. I’ll show you where I stashed your hair stuff, and we’ll get you taken care of, cool?”  
   
Poe perks up slightly at this, but then he looks suspicious. “ _We_? I don’t recall needing anyone’s help to wash my own hair.”  
   
“By we, I meant just me—” Finn says, then he stops himself, realizing how that sounds. “And, uh, by me, I meant...I’ll give you your stuff back and be on my way, and you can do your thing.” He’s already guiding the man in the direction of the door, pulling on his arm, ushering him toward the hallway.  
   
“I...I just want to feel like myself again,” Poe says pitifully, but he seems to have been soothed a little by Finn’s reassurances. The darker boy throws Jess and Rey a glance that looks both responsible and nervous. Jess gives him a short nod, while Rey flashes him a hearty thumbs-up, to which he quickly ducks his head away, saying something to Poe as they walk.  
   
“Oh, I was wrong before,” Rey comments as they watch the men leave, “ _there’s_ his hot date.”  
   
“Wow,” Jessika says, filling her voice with awe. “So now we know you can predict the future. Good job, Jedi woman.” She turns to face Rey, gently unhooking their arms but holding onto the girl’s hand for a few moments.  
   
Rey does this adorable little motion where she looks down, blushes, and then looks back up to meet Jessika’s eyes. “You know I’m not actually a Jedi, right? I hope you haven’t been calling me that.”  
   
“Only in my head,” the pilot replies, shrugging. She tilts her neck, watching Rey thoughtfully. “But, yeah, I know. What else am I gonna call the lady who uses a lightsaber and closes doors with her mind?”  
   
“Skilled,” the woman replies simply, grinning. Then she seems to remember something. “Hey, I’ll be right back—I need to go get Karé’s present from my room.”  
   
“You got her a present?” Jess is surprised; the two women haven’t known each other very long, and Rey certainly wouldn’t be expected to provide a gift. The pilot chuckles. “Why not just use the Force to bring it down here?”  
   
“Because that would be called ‘showing off,’ Jessika.” She brushes her hand against the pilot’s arm, smiling. “That’s what _you_ would do.”  
   
“Hey!” Jessika narrows her eyes playfully. “There’s nothing wrong with showing off from time to time.”  
   
Rey leans into Jess for a second. “I’ll be just a few minutes,” she tells her, and then she heads toward the cafeteria doors and disappears. It’s interesting how emptily quiet it suddenly seems without Rey standing next to her. _Crap, have I already turned into one of those 'clingy' girls who can't be alone for five minutes?_  
  
Jessika is considering running to accompany Rey, until she senses Karé at her side.  
  
“You two are cute together,” the woman murmurs, staring out at the hallway as Jessika’s gaze quickly moves to Karé’s face.  
   
“I, uh…” Jess stops, not sure how to react to such a remark. The other pilot sounds thoughtful, not jealous, but Jessika still feels skeptical when Karé’s sharp eyes meet hers.  
   
“Whatever you’re about to say, Blue, don’t. I’m sure it’s something stupid.” Karé waits for Jessika’s mouth to turn into a frown, for her body to bristle, then chuckles. “Besides, I know what you’re thinking.”

Jessika looks at her warily. “Oh, so I give you a book with my words of wisdom in it and suddenly you can read my mind?” She sighs and squares her shoulders. “Fine. What was I thinking, then?”  
   
“You were thinking I had a thing for Rey.”  
   
“Did you not?” Jess asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest as if to put up a line of defense.  
   
“Oh, of course I did,” the other pilot replies easily. She turns toward the center of the room and prods Jessika’s shoulder, guiding her into a turn, as well. Karé steers Jess back toward the life of the party and over to the snack table. “I mean, can you blame me? Wait, don’t answer that.” Karé stops in front of the punch bowl, picks up a cup, and uses a long ladle to pour some of the purple liquid into it, watching it in concentration. “But...I backed off as soon as I saw the way she looked at you. I knew I had no chance.” She hands the cup to Jess, who reaches forward and wraps her fingers around it hesitantly.  
   
“Really? You could just...tell?” She takes a slow sip and swallows. “It would have been _super_ nice if you’d said something to me, then. Because I definitely could not tell.”

“It was obvious, Pava. Her eyes did that whole ‘light up’ thing. And the way she would bring the conversation back to you?” Karé’s eyes scan the room, coolly observing the people gathered there. “You’re one lucky pilot, and that’s all I’m gonna say.”  
   
Jess looks down at her cup, at the liquid swirling around inside. “I _highly_ doubt that’s all you’re gonna say.”  
   
“Alright, fine. I was _also_ going to mention that, as your exceedingly-observant fellow pilot,” Karé winks at her as she speaks, “I could tell you were head over heels for the girl. I was never planning on crossing any lines. And, if you didn’t know before that I’m the greatest friend ever, now you do.” She grasps Jess’s shoulder, squeezing in that dominantly-caring way that is Karé’s trademark. Jess shrugs her off with a laugh.  
   
“Of course I knew that. Why do you think I got you such a badass present?” Jessika leans back against the snack table, gripping the edge with her free hand.  
   
“There we go,” Karé says with satisfaction. She fills her own cup up with punch and takes a long gulp, then follows Jessika’s suit, leaning back on the table. “So, anyway...” she begins, her voice suggestive.  
   
“Okay, no. This isn’t going to turn into another Q-and-A fest with Karé. Those are _never_ fun for me.” The last time Kun had interrogated Jessika, the topic at hand had been who, between Karé, Poe, and Snap, is the best all-around pilot. Jess, naturally, had cleverly ended up choosing herself, even though she hadn’t been in the running.  
   
The other woman makes a scoffing noise, acting hurt. “Pava! Can you blame me for being curious? You’re my best friend. I just wanna make sure everything’s going okay.”  
   
Jess lets out an exasperated noise, something between a snort and a sigh. “Alright, _one_ question—and I’m only letting you ask because I have nothing better to do right now.” She watches Karé tap a couple fingers against her cup as she happily thinks of a question. Admittedly, Jessika is kind of excited to be talking about her thing with Rey, that there’s finally a ‘thing’ to talk about. The thought makes her heart flutter a little above her ribcage.  
   
“Have you kissed her yet?” The woman waggles her eyebrows and Jess fights to keep a warmth from reaching her own cheeks. She sucks in a breath.  
   
“Really? You can’t just ask how we’re doing, or if we’ve gone on any dates, or _anything_ that doesn’t make you sound like a creeper?”  
   
“What? I’m just interested. There are a lot worse things I could have asked. Like—”

Jess cuts her off with a furtive look. “Yeah, I’ve kissed her.” She can’t help but let a smile sneak across her face at Karé’s impressed expression. “But we’re taking things slow, and, well, I think it could be really good.”  
   
“Mhm, especially now that you get to go on a galactic adventure with her. Guess that could be your first date, huh?” The woman nudges her with an elbow.  
   
“Actually...I think she already took _me_ on a date. Which I didn’t imagine would happen, first of all. But it involved the Millennium Falcon, so it might be hard to top that.” _Shit_ , Jess thinks, _how_ am _I going to top that_?  
   
“Ah, so the plot thickens!” Karé is smiling shamelessly. “Looks like Rey wears the pants. I guess that means _she_ might be topping—”  
   
Jessika coughs loudly. “Kun! We’re in a kriffing public place.” She glances around, then hisses, “And that’s _so_ not true, and you know it.”  
   
“I don’t know how I would know that, but okay.”  
   
They fall silent for a minute, drinking their punch and people-watching. The party is surprisingly tame, and Jessika’s mind switches to Finn and Poe after realizing how noticeably absent they are. “By the way, in case you were wondering, Dameron’s occupied with something right now. I’m sure he’ll wish you a happy birthday at some point.”  
   
Karé shrugs. “I’ll get him back for it.” She sets her cup down on the table, crosses her arms, and watches Jess unnervingly. “So, are you and Rey going to tell people?”  
   
Jessika almost laughs at the other pilot’s persistence. But she answers the question anyway, trying not to sound too eager to keep talking. “There’s not a whole lot to tell,” she begins. She tilts her head. “But I’m sure, _eventually_ , if I don’t screw it up somehow, we will.” She pauses. “I don’t think she’s very keen on...making a huge deal out of things. Like, drawing unneeded attention to herself and all that.”

“Makes sense,” Karé nods.  
   
“I just get the feeling she wants to fit in here at base. She doesn’t want people to think she can’t handle herself or anything, you know?” Jess falters, unsure of the way that sounds. “What I mean is, she really wants to...belong? But I think—”  
   
“It’s nobody’s business.” Rey is a few feet away when both Jessika and Karé turn to look at her. The girl’s face is unreadable, but there’d been an edge to her voice, and she’d made eye contact with Jess before relinquishing it just as quickly. Extending a hand out to Karé, Rey presents her with a thin brown envelope and Jess watches the other pilot take it after a tentative moment.  
   
“Thanks, Rey,” Karé intones.  
   
The girl nods. “You’re welcome. Happy birthday, Karé.” She grimaces, then turns back toward the exit without giving Jessika another glance.  
   
Jess’s throat feels dry. “Rey, wait,” she calls. When the girl doesn’t respond, the pilot glances at Karé, who is looking at her apologetically. Rey is already halfway out of the room and, after a second’s hesitation, Jessika sets her cup down and jogs to catch up with her. She swiftly closes the distance and touches the woman gently on the shoulder, but Rey just brushes her off. “Rey, wait,” she says again, “let me explain—”  
   
Rey turns on her heel, exhaling a short breath. “Why? So you can tell me why you think it’s perfectly fine to share my insecurities with others? I think I’ll just turn in for the night, thanks.” The woman begins to move, her body stiff, unyielding, but Jess follows her close behind as they exit the cafeteria and end up out in the hallway, deserted and silent.

“The way I said that, I didn’t mean it,” Jess says quickly, sincerely, her heart beating a lightyear a minute. “What I _meant_ to say was that you’re hard on yourself, that you worry about things you shouldn’t worry about.”  
   
Somehow, Rey doesn’t even seem to be listening. She’s not looking at her and is eerily silent. Maybe she’s thinking about something else. Her chin is set forward, her eyes watching a point in the far distance. Jess swallows hard. She feels that she should keep talking, even though talking is obviously what got her here in the first place. “I shouldn’t have said what I said, and _definitely_ not in the way that I did. It came out wrong. It shouldn’t have come out at all.”  
   
It’s with a flash of awareness in her eyes that Rey finally locks on to Jessika. “So when were you going to tell me about Luke Skywalker?”

The question echoes off the empty walls. Jess feels her pulse hammering. “Uh, what...what does that have to do with anything?” When the girl doesn’t respond, Jess fills in. “You mean how I really like him, and all? I was going to tell you soon, Rey, but it just never came up.”  
   
Rey is watching her impassively. “Alright.”  
   
For a moment, Jessika stands up straighter, drawing a frustrated breath. “And who did you hear this from, then? C-3P0?”  She raises her eyebrows purposefully, staring at Rey. “Yeah, I know about that. See? Apparently, you talk about _me_ when I’m not there, too.” It’s not the greatest argument, and it doesn’t exactly make Jess sound better—and she knows it.  
   
“If I hadn’t heard it from him, then I could have heard it from anyone, Jessika, literally anyone. It seems to be a significant part of who you are, after all.” She takes a step closer to Jess. “Or I could have figured it out myself.”  
   
“It’s not that big of a deal,” Jessika counters, staring at the freckles on Rey’s face. “And anyway, not _everyone_ knows about it, because I’m not that obsessed with him.” She can taste the lie in her mouth like a bitter pill.  
   
Rey purses her lips. It takes her a moment to say anything. “Do you know what it makes me think?” she asks, her voice sounding unsteady for the first time. Jess shakes her head once, ever so slightly, and Rey’s eyebrows knit together in distress. “It makes me think that you didn’t want to tell me because...because the only reason you were interested in me was—”  
   
“No. No, Rey, you know that’s not true at all.”  
   
“Isn’t it? I’m being trained by Luke Skywalker. I’m becoming versed in the Force. I have access to the Millennium Falcon. All those things must strike _some_ sort of fascination.” She stops, takes a step back, and pushes the hair out of her face with both hands.  
   
Feeling strained, Jessika shakes her head vehemently. “Those have nothing to do with anything. I like you for _you_.” She emphasizes the word, trying to convey her feelings with it, but instead her voice sounds weak. “I should have told you about Luke Skywalker. Honestly, I didn’t even realize I was keeping it from you.  I guess I just...I didn’t want it to seem like...” She stops, biting her lip. _Kriff_.  
   
“Exactly what it seems like?” Rey finishes for her. She’s regarding Jessika with what looks like disappointment. The pilot, trying to think quickly, steps forward uncertainly.  
   
“Rey, is this...is this a fight?” she asks, softening her tone a bit. “Because I really don’t want to fight with you. Especially when I’m clearly the one who messed up.”  
   
The woman’s mouth has become a straight line. “You don’t have to call it a fight.” She’s keeping her distance, but in her eyes, Jessika can see the emotion. “Besides, the root of the problem is myself. I don’t have many people I feel that I can trust and, in the past, something always happens to the ones that I do.”  
   
Jessika’s heart sinks. She moves her lips mechanically, forcing the words to come out. “I understand if you don’t trust me anymore—”  
   
“Of course I still trust you.” Rey looks troubled, as if she can’t quite put what she’s trying to say into words. “Don’t you understand? I don’t want something to happen to you. I don’t want...this,” she motions between them, “to go away.”  
   
As much as Jess would like to answer, she doesn’t. How could she? She’d like to assure the woman that everything will be fine, but Jessika can’t deny the fact that she has already put their relationship into jeopardy. Who’s to say she won’t do it again?  
   
“Goodnight, Jess.”  
   
Rey gives her a look, sad and perceptive, before turning away quietly, and those last two words, hollow and tired, resonate within Jessika’s being. _Goodnight, Jess_.  
   
“Goodnight,” she says softly. When the last of Rey’s footsteps fade away, she slumps against the wall. Then she runs a hand over her face before balling her fingers into fists. _Kriff, did that really just happen?_ Jess, feeling helpless—a relatively unfamiliar emotion to her—tries to shake off the twinges of regret in her chest.  
   
She allows her eyes to well up with angry tears, but doesn’t, of course, let the tears actually fall.  
   
 


	10. Ground Zero

_Her hand slips against something sharp, and the wrench slips with it, clattering between the metal innards of a slightly-rusted speeder bike. “Oh, kriff!” the young girl exclaims in a high-pitched tone. Clenching her teeth, she clutches at her small, injured finger. It is bleeding, and tears of pain are already welling up in her dark eyes, and she can’t resist rising to her feet and giving the 74-Y model a swift kick in the side._ Clang! _A dull thud echoes throughout the workshop—maybe not the best thing to do, because now her foot kind of hurts, too._

_“That’s a new one.” A low, rumbling voice. She turns around, nursing her wounded finger like a summerbird with a broken wing, and cranes her neck upward to stare pitifully at the man’s thoughtful expression. “A girl your age shouldn’t even know that word. Makes me wonder where you could have picked it up…” He rests his chin in an open palm, his recently-scrubbed fingers partially concealing his mouth, which is how the girl knows that he’s trying hard not to smile. He always does that when he’s trying not to smile. The sparkle behind his almond eyes, however, gives him away._

_She sniffs. “It really hurt, Dad. Besides, saying that word always makes you feel better, doesn’t it?” The girl’s finger is throbbing, but she’ll ignore it long enough to justify her reasoning if she needs to. “And I like the word ‘kriff.’ It’s cool.”_

_Her father shakes his head in passive disapproval and finally crouches down so that he is closer to her level. “Let me see,” he says patiently, motioning her over. The girl, after a moment, drags her feet as she walks, unwilling to expose the freshly-cut finger to the world. Her first instinct is to shelter it, to keep it close to her body. It’s only the man’s gaze, strong and appraising, that prompts her to show her wound to him with the slightest bit of reluctance. His large, calloused palms make hers look even tinier than usual as he takes her hand gently in his own. After a few seconds of careful examination, he puts on his gravest, most somber tone. “Well, this is truly devastating. You know I don’t ever like to tell my patients this, but it looks like we’re going to have to cut the whole hand off.”_

_The girl’s eyes become large as flying saucers. “B-but...it’s just a cut!”_

_He stares at her regretfully, a mask of solemnity which doesn’t crack even as she yanks her hand away with a squeal. “The good thing is, you don’t really need that hand, do you?”_

_“That’s my good hand, I do everything with it! How will I ever pilot a ship if I’m missing a hand?!” Her high voice is blooming with disbelief and lighthearted scorn, the pain from her scar momentarily forgotten._

_With a sad grimace, the father continues. “I guess you’ll have to give up that dream and just become a used-parts merchant.” He sighs. “Stuck on the ground every single day, all day long.” He pauses to hoist the girl up in his arms, lifting so that he can carry her comfortably, and suddenly a deep laugh erupts from his chest. She can feel the sound vibrating in her body. “Actually, I think that would be the perfect job for you, Jess. You’ve certainly got the mouth for it!” The man stops her inevitable protests by poking the girl teasingly in the stomach, causing her to giggle breathlessly. Then he readjusts his hold on her, exhaling loudly. “Whew! Stars, you’re getting heavy. Is it normal for a seven-year-old to be this heavy?” He starts carrying her across the workshop, stepping over spare parts and tools strewn all over the concrete flooring. They reach a high wooden shop table and he sets her down lightly on its edge. He grabs a red case with a handle, resolutely flipping its latches and opening it up, revealing an assorted collection of gauzes, cotton wads, medicinal sprays, and other first-aid supplies. “Now, I’m no miracle worker,” he begins, rifling through the case for a moment before pulling out a little brown bottle and a bandage, “but if we act quickly, I might be able to save you. If that’s what you want, of course.” He glances sideways and gives her a small smile when she nods seriously. “Alright, hold out your hand again.”_

_Very slowly, almost dramatically, she extends her arm outward, a thin line of blood glistening on the finger. However, as soon as her father leans forward, angling the brown spray bottle down toward the scratch, Jess suddenly withdraws her hand once more, a flash of wonder appearing on her slender face._

_“Luke Skywalker lost a hand,” she marvels. “And he could still pilot a ship, and kill Sith lords, and a bunch of other stuff!” She looks up at him in excitement, and the man can’t help but gaze back proudly, that small smile still dancing on his lips._

_“You’re right, Jess,” he says in his rich, tender tone. “You’re absolutely right.” He stops what he is doing, arms motionless in front of him, gripping the medical supplies loosely in his hands. “As a matter of fact, Luke Skywalker was the best pilot of his time. And one heck of a Jedi, too. He struck blows against the Empire—defeated Darth Sidious, strayed away from the dark side—and a whole lot of other things.” He raises an eyebrow at his daughter, checking to see that she is still paying attention. She is. Her face is entranced, staring up at him in wonder. “You’d think that would be enough heroism for one man, wouldn’t you? That he’d done enough good deeds for a lifetime? But no. Luke continued to help fight in the war after that. He helped make places safe again. And…” he lowers his voice a bit, “...word around the galaxy is that, these days, he’s training up some new padawans to become the next Jedi. Before we know it, they’ll be everywhere again, just like things must have been in the old days.” He stops himself when he realizes that he’d gotten sidetracked. Again. However, when he takes in Jessika’s expression, she’s still peering up at him, apparently mesmerized by every word. It’s a miracle that she hasn’t started tuning out his digressions by now, as often as they seem to happen._

_“...And...he doesn’t even have two real hands.” Her voice is hushed, awe-stricken. “Dad, maybe if I lost my hand, Luke Skywalker would train me to become a Jedi, too. Do you think?”_

_He looks at his daughter, features softening at her words. “Jess, it’s hard to say. From what I know, only people who are really strong with the Force go on to become Jedi.” He stops himself, drawing a breath upon seeing Jessika’s slightly-crestfallen face. “I’m not saying it couldn’t happen, J. Tell me...have you made any hyperdrive reactors fly across the room lately?” He nudges her kindly, waiting for the pretty smile to return, and it does. His Jess has never let the little things discourage her._

_“Maybe when I’m mad,” she says smartly, jabbing him back with spirit. Then she holds out her finger. The man takes the little brown bottle and pushes down on the top, spritzing a liquidy substance onto her tan skin. Jessika screws up her face just barely at the stinging sensation but doesn’t pull back. Finally, he wraps the bandage over the cut, twists it around her finger securely, and pats her on the shoulder._

_When he returns the bottle to the kit, Jess hops off the workbench and lands on her feet. She feels revived, full of energy. She imagines this must be how her dad’s vehicles feel after he’s fixed them up and made them good as new. She casts a sweeping glance around the workshop, eyes skirting over a couple of land speeders and podracers. Her gaze stops on the refurbished starfighter vessel resting near the garage door. Her father notices and chuckles once or twice._

_“It’s getting late, Jess. Tomorrow? Maybe we can fly somewhere, pack lunch or something.” He watches Jessika’s face light up and then continues speaking. “For now, let’s have some dinner. How does pickled space worm sound?” Just saying it makes him feel queasy, but the joking words draw a satisfactory reaction out of the girl: she makes a gagging sound, eyes squinting shut in disdain._

_“Echh! I’m definitely not hungry now!” Her eyes become drawn to the corner of the workshop. “Dad, I really want to keep working on my speeder. I think with just a little more time, I can get it running again.” She stares up at him hopefully._

_Weeks ago, her father had bought the old bike in question off a grimy-looking merchant, expecting to either fix it up or use the vehicle for scrap metal. But when he’d brought it home, he couldn’t deny a starry-eyed Jessika the chance to repair the speeder bike all by herself. She’d insisted, and since then he has managed to leave her to it—mostly because, every time he tries to offer help, she pushes him away with a tenacious ‘I’m-smart-enough-to-do-this’ type phrase._

_At night, however, after little Jessika has been tucked in, her father sneaks out to the garage to check on her speeder. Much to his delight, the girl has been successfully taking the steps that he’d taught her. Replace damaged parts with newer, working ones; make sure that every screw and knob has been tightened and re-tightened several times; and so on. She’s on the right track, and he can’t help but smile at her young expertise._

_Some of the advanced repairs, the ones that require an experienced hand and a more-than-average amount of mechanical knowledge, he secretly works on himself. Just to help her along. This way, he figures, the girl can feel accomplished and build up confidence that only hands-on experience can give a person. And he gets the joy of watching her learn and grow into the clever, independent woman that he’s always known her to be._

_What Jessika’s father doesn’t know is that, one time, she woke up in the middle of the night and found him in the workshop. Peering around a doorframe, the girl watched him work tirelessly on the speeder for her. Grease was smeared on his clothes, his eyes looked tired, but he didn’t stop. The way he sat sprawled out by the bike, hands moving intently, muscles straining underneath his plain white t-shirt, trained fingers adding and removing mechanical parts as quietly as he could so that he wouldn’t wake her—it made her feel safe. Because somebody truly cared about her, and wanted her to be happy, and loved her._

_And in that moment, she wasn’t thinking about proving herself to anyone, and she wasn’t thinking about Luke Skywalker. In that moment, the only person that mattered in the entire universe was her father._

***** 

“I’m an idiot.” Jess drags a hand over her eyes wearily. 

“Yeah,” Karé agrees, and Jessika is too frustrated with herself to shoot the woman a death stare. After a moment, the blonde pilot adds, “But really, no more than usual. You just didn’t think before you spoke.” 

The words are only halfway consoling. “It’s sad that upsetting the girl of my dreams is just another Jessika Pava moment,” Jess muses quietly. “The irony is that, this time, it’s mostly what I _didn’t_ say that got me into trouble.” And when she thinks about it, Jessika knows that Rey was right: she didn’t tell her about the Luke Skywalker obsession because she didn’t want Rey to get the wrong idea. 

Thing is, Jess definitely wasn’t attracted to the woman because of her affiliations. It’s always been so much more than that. Rey is... _special_. Sure, there’s no overlooking the fact that she’s a prodigy, someone to be admired—she’s the girl who was destined to bring the last Jedi back from isolation, after all. But after meeting Rey for the first time, Jessika had felt this unignorable spark of attraction, and some low guttural twists that could only be the result of feeling a genuine connection with someone. A sense of _longing_. Everything since then has been a blur—a wonderful, mind-consuming blur—and Jess’s feelings for Rey have far surpassed anything she’s ever experienced in her entire life. 

_Now if only you’d thought to tell her that earlier._

“She’ll come around,” consoles Karé, who seems to be feeling kind of guilty that it had been during a conversation with _her_ that Rey had gotten hurt. “I mean, anyone who likes you has to know what they signed up for right off the bat. She knows you’re not perfect, Pava.” 

“Maybe. But I try very hard to keep the act up. Now it’s gone for sure.” Jess looks at her nails, leaning back against the wall. They are back in the cafeteria, but in the corner, away from prying ears. The small crowd is beginning to thin, anyway—it’s getting late, and the snacks and punch are almost gone. “See, we have this whole ‘trust’ thing going on. We’ve both told each other things we don’t want repeated, and I just blew that.” 

Karé scratches at her neck. “I don’t think you’ve blown it.” Then she stops, mid-thought, her tone shifting from tender to something more on-guard. “Oh, hello, General Organa,” she says, eyes sliding away from Jess as her body turns. “What can we do for you?” 

Having come to a halt nearby, the older woman had been kindly waiting for them to notice her. Both Jessika and Karé straighten up as she begins to speak. “I think the question, Kun, is what can I do for you?” Organa is smiling, which lifts her features flatteringly. “It is your birthday, after all.” She offers a small, square-shaped package to Karé, who takes it with a partial smile. 

“Thanks, General,” Karé says, tucking the present under her arm, apparently deciding to save it for later. A few beats go by and then the blonde pilot directs a meaningful glance toward Jessika—a glance that doesn’t seem to be meant for Jess herself, but for Organa. The general already seems to have picked up on the vibe that Jessika has been giving out, completely unintentionally. Despite her sudden kickstart into Resistance-mode, the pilot just can’t seem to shake the gripping, desolate mood that’s taken hold of her. It must be showing. 

Organa grimaces at her, eyes watchful. “Already, Pava?” 

This makes Jess snap her head up in surprise. She clears her throat, trying to stay poised, but before she can ask for the General to clarify, the woman proceeds to do so herself. 

“I realize you and Rey haven’t had the luxury of taking a lot of time to bond, but I thought it would be longer than this before I saw that look on your face.” Organa’s eyes are appraising, her expression full of empathy. “But, then again, sometimes that’s just how it is from the start.” 

Jessika promptly closes her mouth, which had literally dropped open for a bit, and it takes her a second to process the woman’s words. Meanwhile, Karé’s own look of incredulity has morphed into a sly smile, realization etched on her features. 

_Is General Organa really about to give me relationship advice?_

Going to great lengths to make sure her own face has slackened back into nonchalance, Jess asks her question carefully. “Uh...if you don’t mind my asking, General, what ‘look’ are you referring to?” 

“The one that means you’ve said something you regret,” Organa explains, hands clasped behind her back. “I used to see that look on Han’s face at least once a day.” She pauses. “Of course, I wasn’t perfect either. How bad was it?” 

Jess is sure she can feel her cheeks tinging in color, but she takes a shallow breath. “Well. I’m not sure Rey wants anything to do with me right now, if that gives you an idea.” Her eyes have dropped, focusing on the tiled floor, taking note of the little dots ingrained in the pattern. 

“Somehow, I find that hard to believe.” The general is inspecting her closely. “Although if it _is_ true, I’d say that could put a damper on your mission.” 

Jessika’s chest grows heavy at the thought. Traveling in the Millennium Falcon with Rey sounds like a dream come true, but traveling with a Rey who feels disappointed, or let down, or unhappy with Jess in any way, would be less than ideal. “I know,” Jess says, her voice distant. She wracks her brain for something to say, for some solution to the problem, but ends up repeating herself. “I know.” 

A little frown has emerged on Organa’s face. Jessika sniffs, her stomach doing unpleasant somersaults. Karé, who’s been oddly quiet, is absentmindedly running a finger over the envelope that Rey had given her earlier. Jessika watches the motion almost fixedly. She’s desperate to move the attention off of herself, for once, so she nods at the envelope. “Open it,” she suggests, licking her lips in anticipation. _Wait, how will opening Rey’s gift do anything to help this situation, exactly?_

The other pilot stares at Jess for a moment. Then, wordlessly, she looks down and begins gently tearing the envelope at the top. She nudges a folded card out of the paper, opens it, and begins reading whatever message is inside. Jess takes a look at the outside of the card. It appears to have been handmade—full of thought and _so like Rey._

With pursed lips, Karé glances up at Jessika, who is unsure if she should even ask. “What is it?” she says at length. 

“Nothing,” Karé assures her, plastering on a fake smile. “She just wrote something sweet, is all. It was a very nice letter.” 

General Organa is watching their interaction with raised eyebrows and a slightly concerned, if not bemused, expression. 

Jessika sighs. Her eyes jump from Karé’s face to the card in her hand and back up. Then, after a moment’s pause, she exhales deeply through her nose. “Just give it here, Karé,” Jess insists. She holds out her hand expectantly, and doesn’t retract it, even when the other woman seems hesitant. 

Karé lets out a slight groan. “Shit,” she mutters, finally thrusting the card outward. Jess takes it gingerly while the other pilot glances at the general, probably to make sure she won’t be reprimanded for her colorful choice of words. The older woman seems to be pretending she hadn’t heard it. 

_Karé—_

_I wanted to write this card for two reasons: 1) to give you my best wishes on your birthday, and 2) to thank you for helping Jessika and me out the other day. You didn’t have to take her shift, but you did, and that meant a lot to us. I know that you and Jessika are really close, and you’re very important to her, and that means you’re important to me, too. I hope we can become fast friends, and if I can ever do you a favor, please, just ask! I owe you. Happy birthday!_

_—Rey_

Jessika is met by two staring sets of eyes when she finally looks up from the card. She hands it back to Karé, maintaining an offhand attitude. “You’re right,” she says, “this was a nice letter.” 

“See?” counters Karé. “Told you. Just something sweet.” She folds the card and slips it neatly back into its envelope, exchanging a meaningful look with the general that doesn’t go unnoticed by Jess. 

The pilot chews on the inside of her cheek. “God,” she suddenly mutters under her breath, “why is she always so _sweet_?” The letter, while simple, had been so innocently friendly that it had mostly served to remind Jessika how big of a jerk she is. How in the world could she have hurt someone as perfect and pure as Rey? 

When the general speaks up, her voice is laced with firm practicality. “Pava,” she says, “you know what you need to do.” 

After gazing back and forth between the two women, Jess eventually lets out another breath, a piece of her hair flying upward as a result. “Alright,” she tells them. And then, steadfastly, she walks past them, heading toward the exit, her mind set on one thing. 

She’s going to find Rey. 

The walk throughout the empty corridors of the Resistance base seems over in an instant, her brain focused on the task at hand. Jess had ended up heading toward the first place she could think to look for Rey: her room. However, as she’s making her way down the hall, eyes glued to the door of her destination, she is stopped by the urgent pitter-patter of footsteps hurrying closer to her from behind. Jessika whips around just as Finn skids to a halt a foot away from her. 

“Jess!” he begins, struggling to catch his breath. He’s got something stuffed inside his jacket, pushing the tan leather outward, but she can’t tell what it is. “You looking for Rey?” 

The pilot eyes him. “Yeah…” she answers vaguely. Every fiber of her being is telling her not to ask, but how could she not? “Uh, what the hell are you doing, Finn?” 

He swallows hard, chest moving up and down rapidly. His forehead is beaded up with sweat. “Doesn’t matter, alright? What _does_ matter is, I just saw Rey in one of the training rooms as I ran by. That’s where you’ll find her. Now, I need you to do something for me—” 

“Finn, whatever you’ve done this time, I’m afraid I can’t help—” 

“Just listen!” He grabs her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes with fierce determination. “I’m gonna hide in my room. When you see Poe, do _not_ tell him where I am, do you hear me? I repeat, do not—” 

Jessika carefully grabs ahold of Finn’s wrists and removes his hands from her shoulders. “Alright, alright, I heard you,” she tells him impatiently. “Just go.” 

He nods swiftly. “Thanks, Jess,” he says reverently. “Thanks a lot!” He rushes past her, opens up the door to his room, and slams it shut, and the pilot raises her eyebrows. _You know what? I don’t even want to know._ She doesn’t have time for whatever antics the boy may be up to, or to wonder what Dameron has to do with any of it. Jessika begins walking in the direction that Finn had come from, turning the corner and keeping the training rooms in mind. Of course Rey hadn’t gone straight to bed. She’s probably taking her frustrations out on training holograms. Or the dummies, if she wants something a little more solid, and something that resembles Jess a little more. 

The pilot wouldn’t mind hitting one of those dummies herself, actually, especially when her irritation arises at seeing Dameron emerge from the stairwell at the end of the hall. At least his hair is damp, apparently freshly washed. He looks a little more full of life. The only thing that seems to be missing now is, well, his clothes. 

“Okay, seriously?” Jessika says, exasperated. “How old are you two, five?” 

The only article of fabric on Dameron’s body is a white towel wrapped around his waist. His bare feet are padding across the tile toward her, and she quickly averts her eyes in annoyance as he speaks. “Finn stole my clothes, the little dweezer. Where is he?” He’s glancing around as if Finn might be hiding somewhere among the shadows of the walls. 

“Dameron, I don’t care enough right now to be involved in this, I’m sorry. You’ll have to find him yourself.” 

Poe steps closer to her, which would aggravate her even more if he didn’t smell so clean, doused in some kind of body wash and fruit-scented shampoo. “No, Pava,” he argues, “you helped start all this.” 

“Well, rest assured, I never once told Finn that stealing your clothes would be a good idea.” She turns her nose up. “Because, believe me when I say this, it _wasn’t_.” 

Unperturbed, the man continues. “If you hadn’t started putting ideas in his head—made him think he can do crap to me and get away with it—then we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now. We’d probably all be at Karé’s party, still, drinking the purple punch and laughing and having a _perfect_ time.” He sets his jaw, eyebrows raised expectantly. “Please tell me where he is so I can get him to stop.” 

Jess does a double take. “Okay, wait, time out: did...you _really_ just say ‘please?’” He just grimaces and stares at her, adjusting his towel on his hips. “And,” she keeps talking, unable to resist, “how, exactly, are you planning to get him to stop?” 

Dameron’s mouth is open for a couple seconds before words actually come out. Then he straightens up, looking poised. “I have my ways.” 

She fights the urge to laugh aloud, and instead looks the pilot up and down, which she instantly regrets, because she _really_ could have done without seeing Dameron half-naked tonight. Finally, after several long moments in which the man actually looks like he might be in pain, she gestures backward with her thumb. “Where do you think he is? Finn’s about as good at hiding as he is at being the distraction.” 

Gratitude crosses Poe’s expression as his eyes light up briefly. “Thanks.” 

“Whatever, Dameron.” 

He looks like he is about to step past her, which Jess would be absolutely fine with, because she has someone to get to, but then curiosity seems to get the better of the other pilot. “So, what are you doing out here, anyway? Why isn’t Rey with you?” 

Jessika’s eyes accidentally drop to Dameron’s chest, to the upper part of his in-shape abdomen, before she brings them back up to his face in annoyance. He’s pushing his wet hair back with his hand, smirking. “I said something stupid,” she tells him dismissively. Then she sighs. “And then I didn’t say anything at all. It’s a long story, but basically, I need to find her so I can make things right.” She nods in the direction of the training wing. “So, if you’ll excuse me.” 

“Careful, Pava,” he says knowingly. “It’s not good to upset someone who knows how to handle a lightsaber.” 

“Think I don’t know that?” Jess retorts. “Besides, that means you should watch yourself around Finn. He’s held one on a couple occasions, if his stories are true.” 

Poe actually throws his head back and lets out a light laugh. “Trust me, I can handle Finn.” 

“Can you, now?” She lets her eyes become teasing. 

His expression flashes into seriousness momentarily. “Yeah. I’m going to do something that I should’ve done a while ago.” 

Despite his levity, Jessika smiles. “And are you going to do it with or without your clothes on?” 

“Wow, Pava,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

“Nah, I’m fine with leaving it to the imagination. Or maybe not even that.” She forces some earnestness into her tone. “Uh, good luck, though, Dameron.” 

He smirks, and nods. “You too. I guess we both have our own missions to carry out.” He suddenly puffs up his chest, speaking authoritatively. “I expect a full report on the outcome when I see you next!” 

“And the same to you,” Jess replies in the same mock-soldier tone. “Ah...on second thought, maybe you can leave a few details out.” 

The snicker, the light punch on her shoulder (which she immediately returns), tells Jessika that Dameron’s not sore with her about the hair prank anymore. She steps past him before their playful hitting becomes a full-on wrestling match, though—neither of them have time for that, and in any case, Jess doesn’t want any towels to end up on the floor. 

It’s when, at long last, Jessika is outside the only training room that is unlocked at this hour, that she realizes her heart is pounding almost aggressively, as if warning her to stay away, to keep her distance. Even though Jess feels she is the one who needs to apologize, there’s a chance that Rey won’t respond in the way that she wants. And if that happens...well, Jess doesn’t want to think about that. She _can’t_ , or else she’ll lose her nerve. With a long intake of breath, the pilot ventures through the archway of the entrance, her eyes immediately landing on the woman in the center of the room. 

The first thing she notices is Rey’s finesse. Lightsaber drawn, the woman’s movements are fluid, well-timed, and flawlessly executed. She’s reflecting lasers shot by small, floating drones, and skillfully using her form to slice through holograms with what seems like very little effort. Jess can practically feel the energy emanating from Rey, and the pilot just stands there, wordlessly slumped next to the doorframe. She feels like she is watching a dance—fierce and beautiful, a captivating choreography. 

_Perfect._

Oops. Maybe she’d said that out loud, because now Rey’s head has turned, her lightsaber raised in two hands, hazel eyes connecting with Jessika’s. The woman’s voice, steady and certain, breaks through the silence. “Here for a duel?” she asks challengingly, her eye contact never wavering. Jess bites her lip, extremities tingling at the sight of Rey so very much in her element, determined and ready for anything. 

“Uh…” the pilot begins, a little unsteadily. Then she forces strength into her voice, matching Rey’s own air of certainty. “Why, yes, yes I am.” Since she doesn’t have a weapon on her, Jess reverts into a basic fighting stance—fists raised, one foot positioned backward, knees bent. She sticks her chin out and dares the woman with the lightsaber to come at her, knowing full well that she looks completely ridiculous right now. 

Jess stays like that until Rey has mercy on her. The girl straightens up, sheathing the saber with a soft whoosh so that it is only a handle, and steps forward. “Here,” she offers, and before Jessika has time to process, Rey tosses the lightsaber across the room to her. Jess catches it with both hands—perhaps a little clumsily—and as soon as it makes contact with her skin, a jolting thrill runs through her veins, which sounds cliché but is _totally what it feels like_. Rey’s watching her, gauging her reaction. “I thought you might want to take a closer look.” 

Of course she’s absolutely right. Jess holds the lightsaber gingerly, as if it’s a fragile artifact. Which, it might actually be—the craftsmanship is worn, and the metal isn’t quite as shiny as it probably once was. But the weapon itself, even in its unactivated state, is practically radiating with unseen vitality. It makes her heart thump and fills her with the strangest sense of...potential. 

“Would you like to try it out?” Rey questions. For probably the millionth time in her life, Jessika wonders what actually wielding such a weapon would feel like. The thought makes her fingers tingle around the handle. But as much as she would like to find out, to feel the power, something is stopping her. Something far more important. 

“Rey, I came here to apologize to you.” She takes her gaze painstakingly away from the lightsaber to look at the other woman. Jessika’s stare is probably a little more intense than she means for it to be, but with this weapon in her hands, she can’t help it. “And to try to convince you that, no matter how much I look up to Luke Skywalker...well, he’s nothing compared to you. Not even close.” She pauses, contemplating a thought. “Partially because, in my mind, he’s just a hero to me, a role model. And nobody in the entire universe can compare to you, Rey, and if you think for a second that I would keep something from you because my feelings for you aren’t real, then you’re wrong. Just, completely wrong, okay? Look, I’m a jerk, and I almost never think things through, but that doesn’t mean—” 

“Jessika.” It’s quiet, and Jess realizes that Rey had been slowly inching toward her while she’d been speaking. She stops when she is close, but doesn’t say anything else. So, of course, Jessika keeps talking. 

“And anyway, I _am_ sorry that I didn’t tell you about Luke Skywalker, but—just so you know—I’ve never once wanted to make out with _him_ , and I think that’s a _huge_ indicator of the difference there—” 

Rey is looking at her with raised eyebrows and a flickering smile. “I think, maybe, you could just leave it at that...” 

“Too much?” Jessika tugs at her own collar sheepishly. 

Rey smiles for real this time and, if Jess isn’t mistaken, it’s full of affection, tenderness. Then the look falters. “Jessika, I’m sorry for running from you. Again.” Her eyes fall, appearing guilty. “It’s not fair that I get to decide when to blow you off and when I can let you in.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Rey, I promise.” All of a sudden, she’s tempted to lean in, to end this conversation here. No more saying sorry to each other; there are much better things they could be doing. 

“No, really.” Her hand trails down to Jessika’s, to the fingers that are wrapped around the lightsaber handle. “Do you know what I did the first time I picked this up?” she asks, her mind obviously elsewhere. 

Jess licks her lips, then pushes the saber back into the girl’s hands, closing Rey’s slender fingers around it for her. “No, but you should definitely tell me,” she says softly. 

Rey brings her eyes back up to Jess. “I ran.” She pulls the lightsaber close to her chest, her expression unreadable. “I picked up the lightsaber, saw a whole _world_ of opportunities opening up to me, and—” Her voice breaks momentarily, but she quickly clears her throat. “I had to get the hell away from that.” 

The girl looks like she is trying hard to keep her face resolute, so Jess uses a gentle tone. “It was a lot to take in all at once, I’m sure.” She places her own hands on top of Rey’s, which are wrapped tightly around the lightsaber. She rubs a thumb over the woman’s knuckles. “Everyone runs from time to time.” 

“It never gets me anywhere,” Rey admits. “I usually end up leaving before I have a chance to make anything better.” 

Jessika dips her head. “Defense mechanism. We all have them.” She watches Rey, skirting over her fair face, over the chin that is a little less strong than usual. “Mine’s cracking jokes until everyone forgets what the problem was in the first place. It sometimes works.” 

“That’s...reassuring,” Rey begins. “In any case—” 

“Rey?” Jessika looks at the other woman endearingly. Untangling their hands, she guides Rey over to the side of the room and then peels the lightsaber out of Rey’s grasp, setting the weapon against the wall. “We can’t just keep apologizing to each other. Between the both of us, we’ll never stop talking.” She raises both eyebrows meaningfully. 

Rey takes a much-needed breath, her shoulders visibly untensing. “You’re right. We can’t have that, can we?” She runs a hand over her forehead. “I just want so badly for this to work out.” 

Jess steps forward, taking the woman’s hands in her own once more. “It will. We’ve just had a rocky start. Well, not _completely_ rocky—there have been some great things, too—but I don’t think either of us are used to how this stuff works.” 

The girl looks at her, eyes narrowing just slightly. “Really? The great Jessika Pava is new to all of this?” She sounds warily skeptical. 

Jess lets out a breath, a small smile on her face. “To _this_...something real? To having someone that I feel so connected to in so many ways? Yeah, I’m new to that.” 

The other woman is looking at her in that unnerving way, the one where she's made eye contact and it's intense but her gaze is also warm. Which makes Jess feel warm, all over. When Rey’s smile returns, it's a sly little turn of the lips. Silently, Rey takes a step past the pilot and slips around Jessika so that she is behind her. Before Jess realizes what has happened, the lightsaber is back in her own hands again. Rey gently touches one of the pilot’s elbows, lifting it with a couple fingers. “Arms up,” she instructs. Jess twists her head around to look at her curiously, but Rey just nods, face professional, at the lightsaber in Jessika's hands. “I assume you have an idea of how to stand?” 

The pilot scoffs lightly. “Is that even a question?” Jess plants her feet firmly on the ground, shoulder-width apart, and raises the lightsaber in front of her. “I’ve seen so many Jedi holos that I could probably do this in my sleep. In fact, I think I have.” 

Jessika has turned to face forward again, but she thinks she can hear approval in Rey’s voice. “Still, it’s different when you’re actually doing it, right?” Her touch has landed on the small of Jessika’s back now, gentle yet directive. Jess is acutely aware of the way Rey’s fingertips press softly into her muscles. “Just remember to breathe, and that the lightsaber is part of you. Like an extension of yourself.” 

When the pilot breathes in and then out, Rey’s fingers push more firmly into her back. “Like a deadly arm,” Jess says. “Got it.” Several moments pass as she braces herself. She tries to keep her hands from trembling and tries even harder to keep from thinking about the gravity of this moment. Then, she activates the lightsaber, taking a half-step backward into Rey after she does so. Its blue glow is stunning and startles her at first, but Rey’s warm body keeps her grounded, and now Jess is grinning like an idiot. 

“Perfect,” Rey intones. She lets her hands slide from Jessika’s back down to her waist, softly placing her fingers on the upper part of her hips. And, _god_ , Jess knows this is a big moment for her, wielding a lightsaber and all, and she knows that she should be paying close attention to Rey’s instructions, but it’s hard when even the slightest of movements on Rey’s part sends electricity through her. “You’re a natural,” Rey continues, sounding happy and impressed, her warm breath tickling the hairs on the pilot’s neck. “Not everyone reacts positively their first time.” 

“Well, I’ve basically been training for this my whole life.” Jess spends a good, long while staring at the lightsaber, taking in the feeling of euphoria, listening to its hum. She could listen to it forever. But after some time, she instinctively shuts it off again. She’d love to have the chance to swing it around a few times, but she’d also love to turn her neck to look at Rey, and so she does. They are inches away from each other when their eyes connect. Just as something in the the other woman’s face softens, Jess leans in and kisses her, and Rey’s hand reaches to cup her face. Then a few more kisses immediately follow, languid and lingering. Rey makes a tiny noise in the back of her throat and pulls back, biting her lip, her cheeks flushed. 

“Wait,” Rey says breathlessly, and Jess tilts her head, lets her eyes open wider so she can look at her. “I’ll bet you’re going to say you’ve been training for _that_ your whole life, too.” 

Jessika doesn’t know whether to laugh or stare in disbelief. “Geez, everyone’s a mind reader these days…” 

“It’s your defense mechanism,” Rey reminds her simply, a smile in her voice. 

“Um, yeah, but who says I’m nervous right now? I have no need to use that strategy.” 

It was probably the wrong thing to say. “Really?” Rey prods. “You’re not even…a _little_ bit nervous?” The girl has her hand hooked under Jessika’s shirt collar, pulling her closer. It makes Jess’s breath hitch, several times. 

“You, uh. You’re pretty strong.” Her heart’s racing; the other woman _really_ shouldn’t be able to have this effect on her. It’s not fair. 

“There it is again,” Rey breathes, her face so close. “The humor.” 

“It sometimes works,” Jess manages to say. She really can’t help that, as she speaks, her hands move to carefully grasp Rey’s face and she kisses her again. What she really _could_ probably help, however, is the next part, when Jessika fastens the lightsaber to her belt loop and pushes the other woman up against the cool stone wall all in one swift motion. Of course, Rey, whose hand is still clenched tightly around the fabric of Jessika’s shirt, had kind of helped to guide that action along. It doesn’t take much else for the pilot to lose herself for a few moments: her hands are in Rey’s hair, getting lost among the long brown strands, and her hips are pressed into Rey’s, and all she can honestly do right now is _feel_. The other woman’s fingers are like pinpricks on her back, slowly traveling lower and lower down her body in electric pulses, which makes Jess shiver and push herself more closely into Rey, who practically _purrs_ against her, Jessika swears. Part of her wants to be gentle with the other woman—to wrap her arms around Rey’s waist and keep holding her close—but another part of her wants to rip Rey’s shirt off right here, right now. Jess gets the feeling the other girl is thinking something along the same lines, especially with the way Rey’s fingers have snuck underneath the bottom of Jess’s shirt, but the pilot is a step ahead of her, settling on a happy medium for both of her urges—she allows her own hands, which are shaking only slightly, to skirt under the other woman’s top and grace lightly over her torso, over the firm muscles and then just barely brushing the underside of her breasts before sliding back down again. Rey’s whole body goes still at the teasing gesture, but now the other woman’s free hand is wrapped around the back of Jess’s neck and she’s pulling the pilot in and crashing their lips together in a not-so-gentle way. 

It’s absolutely amazing. 

“...Whatever it is, R2, I’m sure it can wait until morning…” As a voice—and a few distinct whistling sounds—float in from the hallway, Jess hardly bothers to stop kissing Rey’s neck to listen. She doesn’t really care who or what it could be this time; there’s _always_ something. 

The insistent squeal of R2-D2 can clearly be heard outside the room, and it makes Rey reluctantly open her eyes. “Really?” she breathes, her voice this low pitch that makes Jessika’s gut lurch. The pilot leans forward and grazes her teeth lightly against Rey’s throat. 

“Ignore them,” she says possessively. _Possessively_. Kriff, what’s come over her? She’d just caused Rey to let out the quietest moan, and that only strengthens Jess’s desire to keep doing what she’s doing despite the impending interruption. Speaking of which, the hallmark sound of C-3PO’s nervous twitterpations closely follow the noises emitted by the R2 unit. 

“...I understand perfectly well, mind you! I simply believe that we should respect their privacy, especially considering the hour of the night.” Another series of beeps arises from the smaller droid before a sigh is heard from the hallway. “Very well,” C-3PO can be heard saying, “if you must insist, go on. But, ah...we should most certainly announce ourselves first.” 

It’s a moment later when the two droids emerge conspicuously under the doorframe. With much reluctance, Jessika braces a hand against the wall beside Rey’s head and turns her neck. “C-3PO, R2,” she says sardonically, failing to keep the irritation out of her voice. It makes Rey laugh beside her. “Didn’t expect to run into you two here.” 

“Ahem! So sorry to intrude, but I’m afraid R2-D2 has a letter of the utmost importance for Miss Rey.” The blue and white droid beeps again, rather rudely. It makes C-3PO cringe. “Pardon me! For Miss Rey _and_ Miss Pava.” 

Admittedly, this does catch Jessika’s attention. R2 glides over to the two girls, then extends an arm from a compartment in the middle part of his body. A piece of paper, thin and tightly-folded, is presented by the droid. Rey, who regretfully peels herself away from Jess, plucks the letter from R2-D2’s arm and unfolds it tentatively. Her face is still a little flushed from their activities just moments before, but the woman’s eyes begin scanning the paper, narrowing in concentration. 

“Move along, R2,” C-3PO insists. “It’s far past both of our bedtimes, anyway.” The other droid seems content knowing that Rey has begun reading the letter, and so he begrudgingly lets C-3PO hustle him out of the training room. 

Jess shoves her hands into her pockets and hovers next to Rey. “So...think they’ll tell anyone what they possibly just witnessed?” 

Rey’s voice is distant when she answers. “Without a doubt.” Then, slowly, her eyes leave the note and travel up to meet Jessika’s. “But...it looks like we have other things to think about, now.” 

Sliding up behind Rey, Jessika places her chin on one of the girl’s shoulders. “Okay...explain?” Rather than bother to read the note herself, she waits for Rey to elaborate, breathing softly into the woman’s skin. 

“Apparently our mission isn’t what we originally thought.” Rey looks like she is reading over the short note again, and now, Jess squints at the scrawl. It’s the same large, purposeful writing that Organa had shown her several nights ago. 

“This letter is from Luke,” Jessika realizes, face suddenly alert. 

Rey tucks a piece of loose hair behind her own ear, processing. “Yes. Yes, he’s saying that...it’s not quite as simple as it seems.” She looks at the letter even more closely, bringing it up to her face. “We’re supposed to…‘report directly to the _third_ destination on the list and wait for further instruction.’” 

Jessika lets out a low whistle. “So it’s something bigger than a ‘scavenger hunt.’ Why couldn’t he just tell us that from the start?” If Jess is being honest, the whole thing _had_ always seemed a little cheesy to her, but she’d just kind of been rolling with it. 

She feels Rey shake her head next to her. “I’m not entirely sure. And I can’t think why he’d want to keep it from Organa, either. Is he expecting us to lie to her?” Her face is focused, deep in thought. 

“I guess that’s up to us,” Jess says, brushing her hand against Rey’s arm. “Luke probably didn’t want the whole Resistance to be buzzing with...whatever our mission is really about.” 

The other girl is biting her thumbnail. “He’s so mysterious sometimes.” 

“That much is definitely true. But...the good news is, we can handle this.” 

“I know.” Rey looks determined. It makes Jessika watch her with extra emotion. 

“You look like you’re ready to hop in the Falcon and take on the entire universe right now,” Jessika says, tilting her head. 

“Is that a bad thing?” the girl questions, folding the note back up and slipping it into Jess's hands. “Here, for safekeeping.” 

Jessika chuckles and turns, tucking the note into her pocket. “It’s not a bad thing, no. But I'm pretty sure that leaving in the middle of the night won't help anything. We need rest.” She twitches her mouth at the way Rey’s nose has crinkled up. “And, wow, it’s really weird being the voice of reason.” 

“Don’t worry, Jessika. I can be patient.” Rey looks at her, crossing her arms in front of her chest, shoulders back. “It’s just...I can’t shake this really strange feeling.” 

The pilot raises a brow in concern. “Like, good strange, or bad strange?” She watches how the girl seems noticeably calmer as she speaks. 

“Good strange, I think." Her voice sounds more conversational than anything else. "It’s this feeling that, after waiting for so long for... _something_ to happen to me, now there’s so much all at once. But I’m ready. In fact, I’ve never felt more ready in my life.” 

She does look ready, with her head level and her jaw set purposefully. The woman’s face is full of unwavering tenacity—like there’s nothing that could ever stop her—and it fills Jessika with awe, the same sense she’d felt the first time she saw Rey, or even when she watched the girl with her lightsaber just a few minutes ago. That feeling, the admiration and respect, will probably never go away. 

Jessika doesn’t let her eyes fall as the other woman stares into them with that expression she has given the pilot since the beginning. It's the one where Rey is looking at Jess like she really _knows_ her, a blend of attachment and warmth and desire all in one. “I’m ready, too,” Jessika says, the short reply practically falling out of her mouth. When Rey smiles at her, it is real and heartfelt. 

It's when the pilot smiles back that her words really hit her, and, as Jessika's fingers softly tap the lightsaber still hanging at her waist, she realizes that she hasn't felt this ready for something in a very long time. 


End file.
